Lost Cause
by Totoromo
Summary: Ichigo is forced to become a lieutenant and falls in love with Shuuhei, who happens to be straight. It's a lost cause but that's never stopped Ichigo before. ShuuheixIchigo. Yaoi. Side pairings and mixed up feelings abound. Romance/Drama/Humor.
1. Punishment

**Title:** Lost Cause

**Fandom:** Bleach

**Rating:** M. Language, sexual situations, sex. Lemon. Yaoi.

**Description: **Ichigo is forced to become a lieutenant, but he begins to mind it a lot less when he falls for someone. Unfortunately that someone happens to be straight. It's a lost cause but that's never stopped Ichigo before. Eventual ShuuheixIchigo, with a lot of side pairings and mixed up feelings.

The timeline is sometime after the war is over. For the purpose of this fic we're just going to assume that everyone survives, even people who look pretty not completely alive (because who knows what will happen?). Aside from Momo that is. She's not in it, assumption being she's either dead or just no longer able to continue working as a shinigami (I like the happier answer).

**Disclaimer:** Bleach is created and owned by Tite Kubo, I merely pay homage to characters and a story I love.

* * *

**Prologue: First Kiss (before the war)**

* * *

Renji hit Ichigo's zanpakuto so hard that Ichigo was forced backward. He leaned with all of his weight and Ichigo was forced to the ground. Renji threw himself on top of him.

"Renji, what are you doing?" Ichigo asked, pined underneath Renji's body.

Renji didn't answer but used his hands to grab Ichigo by the wrists, lifting them over Ichigo's head and holding them there.

Ichigo could feel the entire length of Renji pressed up against his body. "Renji?" he asked.

He felt warm lips on his own, and moaned, "Renji…" Hands began to remove his clothing and his called out Renji's named again.

Wait…what…Ichigo's eyes flickered and he woke up suddenly. "Re…" he was interrupted when Renji kissed him again. Ichigo pushed him away. "Why are you in my bed, Renji?" he panted. "Why the hell are you kissing me?"

"I don't know," Renji said with a smile. "It kind of seemed like you wanted me to; you certainly were calling my name loud enough."

Ichigo remembered his dream with a blush. "I…"

Dreaming about being with Renji and actually being in Renji's arms were two different things.

"Don't be scared," Renji said mockingly.

"I'm not scared!" Ichigo said angrily. "You just shouldn't be crawling around sneaking into beds in the middle of the night!"

"When you blush like that you really are too cute," Renji said, wrapping his arms around Ichigo tightly.

Ichigo froze; his heartbeat racing.

Renji had wrapped his arms around Ichigo's waist to give him freedom to pull back if he wanted to, but Ichigo didn't want to. He wasn't bold enough to lean in towards Renji, but as Renji came closer to kiss him, he definitely didn't back away. Renji kissed him, taking his time, knowing that it wasn't likely that Ichigo had a lot of experience (assuming he had any at all). He gently led Ichigo into opening his mouth wider, prodding with his tongue. Ichigo moaned as he felt Renji inside his mouth. He began to clutch at Renji, pulling him closer. He started to kiss Renji back with passion. It was Renji's turn to moan.

Ok, time to stop, Renji thought to himself as he felt Ichigo's hardness push into his thigh. This is starting to really turn me on. He pulled away. Ichigo groaned his protest.

"Ichigo, I hope you know that you don't really like me in this way," Renji said.

"What?" that wasn't at all what Ichigo had been expecting. Why would Renji kiss him and then say something like that?

"Why do you like me?" Renji asked.

"I just…I mean, I thought I had killed you and it was a pretty bad feeling; especially finding out about you and Rukia. I was so happy that you were ok, and you tried to help me. Then of course, training with you here has been pretty great. I've never really had anyone…I mean, I knew I was gay but I haven't…," Ichigo wasn't really sure what Renji was asking for, and it was hard to think in coherent thoughts when all of his body was definitely thinking about something else.

"Look, we've both tried to and came close to killing each other, and we've both fought against what seemed like impossible odds together, that sort of thing tends to make people really close really fast. I know I'm a little physical and touchy-feeling, and I'm sure that's had some hand in it. I admit that I am attracted to you, and that you and I have some great chemistry together, but we wouldn't get anywhere with it. We're built to be best friends with each other, not lovers," Renji said.

Ichigo didn't say anything. They were still close, lying together in bed, facing each other.

"If you were older and had a couple of boyfriends and relationships under your belt, then I would gladly pound you into the sheets," Renji said. Ichigo trembled at the thought, "But your first time should definitely be more than just recreational sex," Renji continued.

"What if you just…we don't have to have sex," Ichigo said; his hands now on Renji's chest.

He's so needy, Renji thought, I can see it in his eyes. I love that look, and seeing it come from him, practically begging me to touch him…I really need to get out of here before I do something stupid to him.

"I'm sorry, Ichigo," Renji said, getting up. He stood at the window for a moment before leaving.

Ichigo sighed, looking at the tent in his boxers. He felt that he should be mad at Renji, but he was just happy that he had gotten his first kiss, and from someone who obviously knew what they were doing. That thing he had done with his tongue…Ichigo moaned to himself. This time I'm going to remember to lock my window and close the blinds, he thought, giving himself privacy before beginning to stroke his hard erection. It's so much better when I still have his taste in my mouth, when I still remember the warmth of his hands on my bare back. Ichigo closed his eyes and leaned his head back, trying to remember the exact sound of Renji's moan.

* * *

"You had better be happy you didn't do anything more," Rukia said, landing next to Renji on a roof top a couple of blocks away.

Renji raised an eyebrow. "Oh, you enjoy watching men sleep with each other or do you just enjoy peeping in general?" he asked.

Rukia hit him. Hard.

"Ow! Gesh, I was just kidding," Renji said, although he was still slightly upset that she had been watching him. It wasn't like there were a lot of secrets between the two of them though. "I'm not cruel; I know well enough to leave him alone."

"Then maybe you shouldn't kissed him at all," Rukia said.

"Hey, it's hard liking someone and not having it returned, or knowing it's not going to go anywhere. I know he hasn't dated anyone ever. I just thought…" Renji shrugged. "Anyways, problem solved. Hopefully he'll just move on to someone else now," he added.

"Well, I'm off to bed I guess," Rukia said.

"Um, maybe we should talk a little longer," Renji suggested. The last thing Ichigo needed to top off this night was Rukia walking in on him.

* * *

**Punishment (after the war)**

* * *

"I have called this meeting for several important announcements," Head Captain Yamamoto said. All around were members of the thirteen court guard squads; captains, lieutenants, higher level seated officers, and those that had been prominent in the fighting of the Winter War.

"One is that I will pass judgment on Ichigo Kurosaki for disobeying direct orders on multiple occasions in a time of war," he continued.

"What?" Ichigo yelled.

"Take it easy, Ichigo," Renji whispered. "Let's hear it out first." He stepped forward. "I also should be punished."

"Me too," Rukia stepped forward. "We went to Hueco Mundo without authorization."

"The actions of the two of you were indeed headstrong and ill advised, but not specifically against orders. Since official requests for vacation were submitted and approved by your captains, technically it wasn't under the Soul Society's authority in which you made your visit."

Renji's jaw dropped. His captain had done that? He and Rukia hadn't had any time to work out anything, which meant that Byakuya had forged a request, signing Renji's name. Renji could see Captain Ukitake doing that for Rukia, but Captain Kuchiki…he forced himself to not turn around to find his captain and look him in the face.

"Ichigo, on the other hand, was specifically ordered to not go and in doing so he abandoned his post at Karakura town when it was at its most vulnerable," Yamamoto spoke on.

"Kisuke was there! And Yoruichi! And…my dad." It still felt weird to say that part.

"I really hope that you are taking into consideration that he's saved the entirety of the Soul Society on several occasions," Captain Kyoraku said.

"You really can't plan on punishing him, can you Yamamoto? He's just a boy," Captain Ukitake chimed in.

"I am not taking opinions. The outcome has already been decided."

"I never signed up for this! What even gives you the authority and right to judge me?" Ichigo said.

Ichigo found a hand on his shoulder, and was surprised that it was attached to Kenpachi.

"Kenpachi?" he asked.

"Don't worry kid, if you want we can just blow this place. It'll be a lot of fun," Kenpachi said with a disquieting smile as he looked around at the assortment of shinigami. He began to pick the ones he wanted for himself and the ones that Ichigo could have. Ikkaku and Yumichika quickly moved next to their captain, ready to move whenever he did.

"I believe we should listen to the punishment before acting too rashly," Captain Kuchiki said calmly.

There was a palpable tension in the air as they waited.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, you are to join the thirteen court guard as lieutenant of Squad 5," Head Captain Yamamoto decreed.

There was a mini eruption among the watchers. The loudest was Ichigo though.

"You can't do that! I haven't graduated school yet and I have a family and friends. You can't take that away from me because of stupid laws that I never agreed to follow!" he said angrily.

"I can and will," Yamamoto said with a determined look in his eyes.

Ichigo reached for his zanpakuto.

"You would really fight against your comrades, against people who you fought alongside with in the war?" Yamamoto asked.

Ichigo faltered.

"It won't be as bad as you think," a familiar voice said from immediately behind Ichigo.

"What the fuck!" Ichigo almost jumped out of his skin. "Kisuke what the hell are you doing here?"

"Oh, just things," Kisuke said noncommittally. His face got more serious. "Your father already knows about this, and arraignments have already been made. Trust me; this is your best option." He paused. "It's better than I got!" he said with an off putting laugh.

"Wait, so I have to be here and _now_ is the time you get un-exiled? There really is no getting away from you," Ichigo said with an annoyed sigh.

"Never," Kisuke said, looking slightly evil with a lopsided grin.

"Damn it, are we really not gonna fight?" Kenpachi said irritably.

"Kenny that means Ichigo will be here to fight _all the time_!" Yachiru pointed out.

"Fantastic," Ichigo groaned. "Wait, I don't know the first thing about how to run a squad. I can't do it without a captain."

"You have one," Head Captain Yamamoto answered.

All eyes returned to him.

"The new captain for Squad 5 will be Lieutenant Renji Abarai," he announced.

"What? No!" Renji yelled, almost as upset as Ichigo had been. This time he did turn around to find his captain and looked at him with desperate eyes. He was shocked to see something in his captain's face as their eyes met, an emotion he couldn't define, but an emotion none the less. "I…I refuse to leave Captain Kuchiki…I mean, Squad 6," he declared, his fists clenched.

"I am not sure why I have to continue to repeat myself. I am not asking for opinions. All decisions have already been made," Yamamoto said crankily. These damn kids were being so difficult. Most people would jump at getting promoted or at least think about their duty, but these children just couldn't see past their own noses.

Renji looked over at Ichigo, their glance sharing their misery with each other.

"We have two other new captains," Yamamoto continued.

"Where did Ikkaku go?" Yachiru asked.

Ikkaku had bolted on the off chance that someone was going to force him to be captain. His plan was to get as drunk as possible and then hide someplace, maybe under Rangiku's bed, until he got the all clear.

"Oh no!" Ichigo said, looking over at the smirking Kisuke.

"Former captain Kisuke Urahara will take over as captain of Squad 9," the head captain said.

"NO!" Captain Kurotsuchi cried out. "I refuse to allow..."

"IF I HAVE TO REPEAT MYSELF AGAIN I WILL TURN THIS BUILDING AND EVERYONE IN IT TO ASH!" Yamamoto roared.

There was silence.

"I would have preferred Squad 3," Kisuke confided to Ichigo. "Kira looks a little jumpy: exactly the type that's fun to play with."

"I'm sure that's why you're on Squad 9. Shuuhei is pretty solid, he'll take a lot less of your crap than Kira would," Ichigo replied. Shuuhei looked over at him. Whoops, said that a little too loud, Ichigo thought.

"Squad 3's new captain will be Yoruichi Shihoin," Yamamoto said. Yoruichi appeared from behind him, although when she had gotten there was anyone's guess. Kira took one look at his new captain and flushed slightly. She leaned forward and blew him a kiss and his face went crimson.

Yamamoto was happy to see that this announcement went better than his others. He was beginning to lose his patience.

Shuuhei eyed Kira enviously. Great, he thought, Kira gets the super hot chick that runs around naked half the time and I get a man who might change me into a toad just to see if he could.

"But…but she's MY captain!" Captain Soifon called out, practically in tears.

Head Captain Yamamoto sighed.

Yoruichi went to Soifon and wrapped her arms around her. "Don't worry, this just means we can be together a lot more," she purred alluringly into Soifon's ear.

Close your eyes and take deep breaths, Shunsui thought. I'm pretty sure I wasn't supposed to hear that and it's going to be pretty awkward if I get turned on right now. He opened his eyes and looked to the person on the other side of Soifon and was surprised to see his old friend Jushiro with his eyes closed, taking deep breaths. I am so going to tease him about that later, Shunsui laughed to himself.

"That concludes today's meeting. The new captains and lieutenants will stay, but everyone else is dismissed," said Yamamoto.

"Captain…" Renji said, stepping in front of Byakuya before he could leave. "I never wanted to…"

"Congratulations," Byakuya said. He paused. "I would like to invite you to have tea at my estate tonight, as a farewell."

"Of course, Captain," Renji said, bowing.

"Renji, your position has changed," Byakuya reminded him gently. Renji gulped and stood up straight. There was no way in hell he was going to call Byakuya by his first name though; if he did he expected to be slashed by Senbonzakura within seconds.

Captain Kuchiki seemed to understand Renji's confusion. "9 o'clock," he said, leaving.

"Well look at that," Kenpachi said to Yachiru as they walked out, "Another squad that'll be a little fun. Maybe Yamamoto isn't off his rocker after all.


	2. Crushing

**Crushing**

* * *

"So tell me, what does that tattoo mean?" Kisuke asked his new lieutenant.

"It's…important to me," Shuuhei said. He was still nervous around his new captain and wasn't really sure how much personal information he should give him.

"You do know that it means something else, don't you?" Kisuke said with a lopsided grin. "OW!" he yelled, as Ichigo pulled the back of his hair sharply.

"Leave Shuuhei alone you pervert," Ichigo said before letting him go.

"That really hurt!"

"You knew I was here," Ichigo said. "It's not like I'm good at hiding it. Besides, it's just too tempting now that you're not wearing your stupid pimp hat all the time."

"My WHAT hat?" Kisuke said, clearly hurt.

"You…can't…he's a captain," Shuuhei said, slightly dazed by what was happening in front of him. "You should show him more respect."

"You have got to be kidding me," Ichigo laughed.

"How is your captain, by the way? Does he hog the covers when it's cold at night?" Kisuke said with a malicious smile.

"You…" Ichigo swung at him, missing. He did manage to sweep kick him, but Kisuke recovered before hitting the ground.

"Fine, I take it back. You're way too pretty for Renji anyways."

Ichigo was still mildly insulted by that but decided it wasn't really worth the effort. "Hey, old man, I'm surprised that you and Mayuri aren't feeding each other poison by now."

"Oh, we decided that we'd only try to kill each other on Wednesdays," Kisuke explained.

"That's…really weird," Ichigo replied.

"Well, both of us are pretty busy and it would be a pain to have to worry about it every day."

"But, you don't _want_ to kill Captain Kurotsuchi," Shuuhei said.

"Well no, but he doesn't need to know that. He's having fun trying to kill me, and I'll probably play some pranks on him," Kisuke said with a dreamy smile.

"You probably should kill him, he's super creepy," Ichigo pointed out.

"ICHIGO!" Shuuhei said, aghast.

They both looked at him and laughed hard.

"You are way too serious," Kisuke said. "Anyways, I'm off to meet with Yoruichi. I'll be back in about an hour."

"Hey, Shuuhei," Ichigo said just before he left. "We should hang out tonight, grab some dinner together. I can give you some advice on how to handle Kisuke, and a lot of warnings. You're going to need those."

That worried Shuuhei. "Sure," he agreed.

After work he found Renji and Ichigo waiting for him outside of the Squad 9 gate.

"Renji is coming along too, although I don't know what advice he could possibly give since Kisuke basically owned him," Ichigo said with a smirk.

"That's not true!" Renji protested.

"He had Renji washing windows and sweeping," Ichigo confided. Renji hit him in the arm.

Shuuhei laughed.

"Ok, let's get some drinks!" Renji said.

"What? We're grabbing food," Ichigo replied.

"Fine. Food first, then drinks."

"I don't drink," Ichigo said.

"Yeah I know, but that doesn't mean you can't have a little," Renji pressed.

"I've…never had anything," Ichigo explained.

Shuuhei and Renji looked at him in horror.

"Unforgivable!" Renji said. "As a member of Squad 5, you must drink."

"That's not true at all!" Ichigo replied.

"It is now. My squad, my rules," Renji looked at Ichigo. "My rules include drinking."

"Drinking?" Rangiku said.

"She's like a blood hound or something," Renji said, shaking his head, wondering where she had popped up from.

"Yeah, we're going out," Shuuhei smiled at her.

* * *

"I don't know why you have to make fun of my articles," Shuuhei was saying to Rangiku.

"They're boring," she shrugged.

"I love them!" Ichigo slurred. "I think I've probably read them all."

"Thank you," Shuuhei said.

"Oh come on, you're lying. You just got here," Rangiku said.

"Naw, there was a huge pile of back issues of the Seireitei Communication in the office and I took them home and read them all," Ichigo replied.

"Are you crazy?" she asked.

"It's just that most of my friends and my family are in the world of the living, so it's not like I have much to do."

"What's it like," Shuuhei said, "having a family?"

Ichigo looked up at him. He remembered that Renji had mentioned that Shuuhei's background was similar to his.

"His family is great," Renji said with a wide smile, taking another large sip of sake. "His dad dresses like a clown and acts like a loon."

"You didn't see him when he was fighting against Aizen, he was massively powerful," Shuuhei said.

"That's what everyone says, but I'm not gonna believe it until I see it," Renji laughed. "Ichigo's sisters are the best. Yuzu is adorably motherly and is a great cook. She used to always send me back to Urahara's shop with extra food in case I got hungry. Karin is more like Ichigo. If you can believe it, she actually was able to bully Captain Hitsugaya into playing on her sports team for awhile."

"Hey, idiots," Rangiku interrupted. They looked at her, or rather at the person next to her.

Ichigo was looking at his empty sake glass sadly.

"Sorry, Ichigo," Renji said, belatedly realizing that he might be depressing his friend.

"You know, I've been away from then longer than this before, but not knowing when I'll get to see them again is what sucks. It could be years, or decades, or never," Ichigo sighed.

"What? That's insane! Why can't you visit them?" Rangiku said angrily.

"I need to get formal approval to go, have a big escort, and go in spiritual pressure regulator cuffs," he explained.

"What, like a criminal?" Shuuhei was shocked.

"Well, I guess I am," Ichigo replied. "Oufff!" he said, as his head was suddenly pressed between Rangiku's breasts.

"You are not a criminal! You saved Orihime and the Soul Society. You're a hero!" she said, hugging him fiercely.

"MMmfff!" Ichigo said before finally being released, face red. "Uh…" he said.

Lucky kid, Shuuhei thought with a sigh.

Those are probably the only boobs he's ever going to touch, Renji thought with a smirk.

Later on, as Renji and Ichigo stumbled back towards their quarters, Ichigo asked Renji. "Hey, I meant to ask you; how did that tea thing with Byakuya go?"

"It was nice actually. He was dressed casually, or at least what he would consider casual. It was kind of a shock to me to see him out of his uniform, and I almost felt bad for wearing mine. We just sat outside and had tea and chatted. It was just…nice. Almost friendly," Renji said.

"Gonna be sick…" Ichigo said, lurching suddenly.

"Not on me!" Renji said, panicked.

Ichigo was sick in some bushes, his knees shaking slightly. "I told you I don't drink," Ichigo said.

"Yeah, but you had like nothing," Renji complained. "Lightweight," he said, laughing.

Ichigo almost toppled over and Renji grabbed him.

"If you try to carry me, I'm going to break your jaw," Ichigo threatened.

"Oh shut up. Just lean on me," Renji said, wrapping an arm around Ichigo's waist to support him.

* * *

Captain Kuchiki had been feeling decidedly off in the last week. He didn't quite feel sick, but he felt drained and lackluster. He kept finding himself looking out the window at nothing and zoning off instead of doing his work. He hadn't even started to pick out a new lieutenant yet of course, which wasn't surprising since Renji hadn't been gone that long, but he was wondering if there was really that promising of a pool of candidates to choose from. He had finally just forced himself to stay late and get everything done before heading home.

He heard Renji's raucous laugh and stopped. I'm losing my discipline, Byakuya thought to himself. I wasn't paying enough attention to even notice that Renji and Ichigo are nearby. He saw their forms ahead, Renji's arm around Ichigo, the two of them laughing and talking.

Are they together…romantically together? Byakuya wondered. He frowned. It wouldn't be very professional for a captain to date his subordinate. He should probably confront Renji about that right now.

He moved towards the shadowy figures, stopping in front of them. Renji looked at him in shock. "Byakuya?" he asked.

* * *

"Hey, was Captain Kuchiki just here?" Renji asked to the half unconscious Ichigo.

"I don't know, it kind of felt like he was here."

"He didn't say anything though, he just left."

"Well, we were talking about him, maybe we just imagined it," Ichigo said.

* * *

Did I just run away? Captain Kuchiki thought to himself. For some reason, when he said my first name, and that look on his face…It's late, I need some sleep.

* * *

"Hey Shuuhei, you look a little beat," Kisuke said the next morning.

"I'm fine," Shuuhei replied.

"Do you want some tea?"

Shuuhei thought back to the previous night.

"_Don't ever accept anything he offers you to drink," Ichigo said._

"_Or to eat," Renji added._

"_Yeah, basically if he offers you anything that is going to go in your body, avoid it like the plague," Ichigo said._

"_Because it probably is," Renji laughed._

"Um, no thank you, Captain. I might make some later," Shuuhei said uneasily.

Kisuke's face showed his obvious disappointment. Shuuhei looked at him in horror.

Oh my god, he really _was_ going to poison me with something, Shuuhei thought.

* * *

A couple of days later, Shuuhei came by the Squad 5 offices to personally drop of the new issue of the Seireitei Communication to Ichigo.

"Thanks," Ichigo said with a smile.

"I should really be the one thanking you," Shuuhei said. "The very next day Captain Urahara tried to give me something in my tea," he shuddered.

"It probably wasn't anything too bad," Ichigo admitted. "He saves the big ones for when he's really bored and he just got here."

"You mean he'll get worse? He threw itching powder on me this morning!" Shuuhei complained.

Ichigo stifled a laugh.

"Lieutenant, a package for you," someone came in with a large box.

"Thanks…uh…," Ichigo tried to remember the guy's name. He was terrible with names. He wondered if he could get away with what Yachiru did and just give everyone a nickname based off of their appearance. Hm, that probably wouldn't be a good idea, because the only name he could think for this person would be "slightly balding paunchy guy", which probably wouldn't go over well.

Ichigo opened the box and made a happy little noise.

"What is it?" Shuuhei asked, peering into it.

"When I first came here they didn't let me go home for anything. It's a package from my dad with some of my stuff," Ichigo replied, pulling out some books and manga.

Shuuhei began to look them over.

"Shakespeare?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"What's wrong with Shakespeare?"

"You just don't seem the type," Shuuhei replied. "What are these?" he looked over the manga.

"Have you never seen manga?" Ichigo asked.

"Guess not," Shuuhei started flipping through one of the volumes.

"Oh thank god," Ichigo said, clutching something to his chest.

"What is that?"

"My ipod. I've been going crazy without any music. I'll have to get Kisuke to set up something for me so that I can keep it charged," Ichigo answered.

"It plays music?" Shuuhei looked at it curiously.

"Yeah, you can listen with headphones or stick it into these speakers," Ichigo demonstrated by sticking the ipod into the speakers and randomly starting a song.

"What…what is that?" Shuuhei asked quietly after a couple of minutes.

"Classic Queen. I keep forgetting you guys don't know a lot of this stuff," Ichigo quickly turned it off.

"Wait, why did you stop it?"

"I figured it was annoying you. I know that your music is a lot different here."

"No, I love rock music, at least what I've heard of it. I even have an electric guitar," Shuuhei explained.

"Really? Tell me what kind of music you like and I'll find something for us to listen to."

After about half an hour Renji finally barged out of his office.

"What the hell? Aren't you guys even going to try and pretend like you're working?" he said angrily.

Shuuhei look abashed. Ichigo did not.

"Don't be so pissy," Ichigo said, waving him off. Renji's eyes bulged.

"LOOK HERE," Renji began to rage.

"You got a package from Yuzu," Ichigo said calmly.

"I did?" Renji's anger quickly dissipated.

Ichigo tossed him a package that was wrapped loosely in cloth. Renji opened it and then disappeared back into his office with a big smile on his face.

"What do you think it was?" Shuuhei asked.

"Probably taiyaki," Ichigo shrugged. "I should probably actually work, but you can come over to my quarters whenever and listen to music, if you want."

"Yeah, I think I'd like to," Shuuhei responded. "Do you mind if I borrow this as well?" he asked, holding up one of the manga volumes.

"Sure, but you're going to want to take a couple. That one is really good."

* * *

"How are you planning on getting a high alcohol tolerance if you never drink?" Renji was saying.

"Yumichika isn't drinking," Ichigo pointed out.

"Yeah, but he can if he needs to," Ikkaku mentioned.

Shuuhei casually slung his arm around Ichigo's shoulder. "Come on, Ichigo," he said.

Over the last couple of weeks Ichigo had been completely aware of his growing attraction to Shuuhei. There was the fact that he was incredibly good looking of course, and exactly in the way that Ichigo liked. Ichigo secretly thought it was adorable that Shuuhei was so serious at work. He loved how Shuuhei would try to usher him out of the office when he came by to chat, but would spend half the affection doing nothing if he visited the Squad 5 office. They had spent a lot of time just lying on cushions on the floor of Ichigo's quarters listening to music or talking about the manga that Shuuhei was making his way through. Shuuhei would invite him over all the time for dinner, knowing that Ichigo couldn't cook well and that lonely meals made him think about his family. Ichigo _also_ knew that Shuuhei was 100% straight. He could wax poetic for half an hour about Rangiku's breasts if given a chance, and not in an overdoing it "no seriously, I'm straight" way, in a very sincere "I'm kind of turned on" way that made Ichigo sigh. Ichigo had tried very hard to not think about Shuuhei as more than a friend, but there was no stopping what happened in his dreams. Still, Ichigo had definitely been trying his best to fight it, because Shuuhei was turning out to be a really great friend.

"Come on, Ichigo," Shuuhei repeated, with a wide warm smile, his arm around Ichigo. "One won't hurt."

Anything, Shuuhei. If you asked that way, I'd do anything. "Yeah, sure," Ichigo said in a shaky voice, a slight blush on his face.

Shuuhei got up to go to the bar.

He touched me, Ichigo thought, biting his lip as he watched Shuuhei walk. He wasn't aware of the two men across from him that had been studying him intently.

"Poor kid," Ikkaku said quietly to Yumichika.

"Yeah," Yumichika sighed.


	3. Devil

**Devil**

* * *

Months later, things were only worse for Ichigo. He used to veer from wanting to just get over it to indulging himself in a couple of games of what if. What if I could make him like me? What if he wasn't straight? In the end, he wound up giving up completely. It wasn't he had ever been good at fighting his emotions before and it seemed impossible to him that he'd overcome such strong ones. He felt that he should maybe tell Shuuhei, not because he thought it would get him anywhere, but just so that Shuuhei would stop torturing him. Then again, a change in Shuuhei's behavior wasn't something that Ichigo wanted, at least not a change that would make Shuuhei hang out less with Ichigo or not feel comfortable falling asleep in his quarters when he was too tired to walk home. So, he said nothing. His emotions no longer seemed to be spiraling out of control, they were lodged firmly in "oh you are just so screwed" territory.

"Hey, Shuuhei," Ichigo said breathlessly as he ran into the Squad 9 offices.

"What's wrong?"

"Oh, I'm just running away from Renji. He completely went off on me about how I wasn't getting enough work done and how he had to do everything. I came in half an hour later for him to sign some stuff and he was freaking asleep on his desk with a giant pile of unsigned papers next to him! I was so mad that I kicked over his chair."

Shuuhei went wide eyed at that. "Geez, Ichigo. I know he's Renji, but he's still your captain."

"Oh come on, like you've never thought about kicking over Kisuke?" Ichigo asked.

"…No…of course not," Shuuhei said, pausing briefly to enjoy the image of a startled Kisuke waking suddenly as he was toppling backward, hitting the ground with a painful sounding crash.

"Ah, you thought about it," Ichigo smiled at him.

"_Thinking_ about something and _doing_ something are not the same thing. You need to have a lot more things you think about doing without actually doing," Shuuhei advised Ichigo.

Uh huh, Ichigo thought to himself. Like how I'm thinking about jumping over the desk, sitting on your lap and giving you a kiss, but I wouldn't actually do it. He was able to think the thought (and a couple beyond it) without even the slightest blush on his face. At this point if he turned red every time he thought about doing something to Shuuhei he'd be walking around tomato colored all day. Great, he thought, at least I've learned a new skill, being a secret pervert. I guess it's better than being an obvious pervert.

"Hello, Ichigo!" Kisuke boomed, walking into the room.

Speak of the devil, Ichigo laughed to himself.

Shuuhei glared at him.

"Yeah fine, you work. I'll go and hang out with Rukia, at least Renji is scared of her," Ichigo said, leaving with a wave.

* * *

"Mmm," Ichigo sighed. He and Rukia were laying in the grass in one of the small parks around the Seireitei. A soft breeze blew by, making the day go from too hot to just right.

"So lazy," Rukia told him.

He opened an eye and peered at her. "What wrong with enjoying doing nothing sometimes?"

"You're not enjoying doing nothing, you're enjoying avoiding Renji," Rukia replied.

"Even better," Ichigo smirked.

"You're like a less drunk version of Rangiku."

"Hey, I don't ever get drunk!"

"What about last week? Shuuhei practically had to carry you to your quarters," Rukia reminded him.

Ok, so there was a slight blush at that, maybe because it was something that Shuuhei had actually done as opposed to one of the many things that Shuuhei would do to him in his mind. Ichigo didn't hide it from Rukia at all. "Hm, yeah. I should do that more often," he said.

"Ichigo, get over him already," Rukia said sternly. "If you keep mooning of him like this, and spending so much time with him, you're just going to fall in love."

Ichigo didn't reply, just closed his eyes.

"HEY!" Rukia said loudly.

"What?"

"You didn't answer me."

"You didn't ask me a question, Rukia."

"Like hell I didn't," Rukia glared at him. "Look at me and tell me that you don't love him."

Ichigo ignored her.

"What the fuck, Ichigo!" she yelled, launching herself at him.

"Oof!" Ichigo's breath was almost knocked from him as she landed squarely on his chest, her hands on his shoulders.

"IDIOT!" she practically screamed into his face.

"Just calm down," he said, trying to get the upper hand of what was becoming a fairly ridiculous situation. "It's not that big of a deal."

"Ichigo, of course it is! You're the type of person that falls in love and just stays that way! You form these intense bonds with people all around you. Hell, I've seen you almost get killed rescuing your supposed enemies! Don't do it! Don't fall in love with him! Just cut off all ties with him and let things cool down enough so that you can see him without…"

"It's…a little too late for that," Ichigo admitted. He shouldn't have been surprised that Rukia punched him, but somehow it caught him by surprise, and he was left sprawled on the ground nursing what felt like cracked ribs while Rukia stormed off.

Rukia was going to pace around stewing in her anger, but she felt Captain Hitsugaya nearby and walked towards him. He glared at her, his arms crossed around his chest, an icy look in his eye.

"What?' she asked.

"Don't 'what' me."

She just stared at him.

"You were practically straddling him," Toshiro said coldly.

"Oh my god, Toshiro," Rukia sighed. "Not that it's any of your business, but he's gay. Gay and in love with someone. So get over yourself."

"Really?" Toshiro asked.

"Yes really, so stop pouting," Rukia said. "Or do you want me to be a bitch to you all day?"

Toshiro sighed and uncrossed his arm. "Fine, let's just go and eat," he turned. "Also, it's not respectful to say that a captain is pouting."

"Then don't pout."

They somehow made it through lunch without tearing each other apart. The daily fact that they somehow hadn't killed one another constantly surprised their friends. "So, are you two ice bitches still together or did one of you finally stab the other?" Renji would ask most weekends, getting a glare or a well aimed punch depending on how tired Rukia was feeling.

Ichigo and Toshiro's relationship, or at least their general ability to work together that they had developed during the war, became very strained as soon as Rukia starting dating the little captain. Toshiro found it incredibly hard to believe the idea that Rukia had lived with Ichigo and slept in his closet for months without anything romantic happening between the two. Rukia and Ichigo's fairly physical relationship definitely left Toshiro feeling a little sore, plus there was that whole "oh yeah, Ichigo would have died trying to save you from death while I sat on my ass and was just going to let it happen". How many "just friends" would do what Ichigo did, after only knowing Rukia for a couple of months? The whole situation seemed suspicious to Toshiro.

Gay though, Toshiro thought to himself. He wouldn't feel ok until Ichigo was firmly in the arms of someone else though.

"Who is it that Ichigo loves?" Toshiro asked, placing his arms more firmly around the small form that was leaning back against his chest.

"I don't think I'm supposed to talk about it, but it doesn't matter because no matter what, Ichigo isn't going to get him," Rukia replied.

That's not what I want to hear, Toshiro thought frowning. "Why don't you help?" he suggested.

"Help? How?"

"Is he here in the Seireitei?"

"Yes," Rukia answered.

"We have that annual costume ball thing in two weeks. Will the guy be there?"

Rukia gave a little squeal of excitement. "Yes! We could totally do something with that! Let's dress him up!"

Toshiro tried really hard to not give an evil laugh at that, but the costume choices that he had running through his mind for Ichigo didn't allow him to hold back. Luckily, Rukia was thinking along the same lines because she starting laughing too.

"Oh, I'm so going to force him to wear a skirt," Rukia laughed.

Yeah, I'd pay to see it, Toshiro thought with a smirk.

* * *

"You said you were going to help me!" Ichigo said looking at the stack of clothing handed to him in horror.

"We are," Rukia replied.

Ichigo held up the outfit, holding it like it was a snake. "It's too…small."

"No, it'll fit. To make sure you need to try it on though," Toshiro said with a malicious gleam in his eye.

"What, right now?" Ichigo said in a quietly terrified voice.

"Yes," Toshiro answered firmly.

"Now," urged Rukia while she tapped her foot.

"Too bad," Ichigo said, getting his spine back. "I refuse."

"You already agreed to me helping you for this party," Rukia answered.

"Yes, help me, not destroy me."

"I order you to put it on," Toshiro said, completely seriously.

"WHAT?" Ichigo yelled.

The two of them looked at him intently.

"Shouldn't you be worried that your boyfriend wants to see me in a dress this badly?" Ichigo tried.

"You don't have to be gay to wear women's clothing," Toshiro responded.

Whoa, what? Ichigo thought. I really hope that isn't some sort of confession from him. Ichigo shuddered, forcing himself to not look at Rukia.

"Fine," he surrendered.

Rukia and Toshiro exchanged triumphant smiles.

* * *

Shit shit shit shit, Ichigo chanted to himself as he walked to the party. It would be more accurate to say "escorted to the party" since Toshiro and Rukia weren't taking any chances on Ichigo bolting for the countryside instead and had showed up hours beforehand to "help him get ready". So far they had allowed him to wear a kimono over the top of his costume, since there was a chilly wind blowing, but Ichigo was dreading when they were going to rip it off of him.

"Take it easy, Ichigo," Rukia said. "You look great."

"YOU MADE ME SHAVE MY LEGS!" he yelled at her.

She rolled her eyes. "You're so overdramatic. I should have guessed you were gay from the start."

"Hey," Ichigo frowned.

They were there. Shit, they were there. Oh my fucking…and just as expected, Toshiro practically tore the kimono robe off of Ichigo and place a firm foot in his back, shoving him through the front door.

Ichigo was hoping to slink to a corner and hide someplace, but considering how very red his outfit was, and how very orange his hair was, it just wasn't going to happen. Fine, the only way to get through this is to completely own it, Ichigo thought to himself. I can do this. He took a deep breath, and began walking. Of course, the first person he ran into was Shuuhei.

"Uh," Shuuhei said, looking Ichigo over.

Shuuhei hadn't exactly known that Ichigo was gay. It just wasn't something that had come up. In fact, Ichigo had kind of shied away from talking about things like that. Shuuhei didn't care one way or the other, a lot of his friends were gay or bisexual and it had never bothered him.

Right now, Ichigo was out doing Yumichika as far as ostentation was concerned.

He was wearing a red velvet corset over a very short, very tight, red vinyl skirt. Garters from the bottom of the skirt connected to a pair of red thigh high fishnet stockings, which disappeared into knee high red high heeled boots. He had a pair of devil's horns on his head, and a spiked tail.

"Wow," Shuuhei finally said.

"Um, yeah," Ichigo said. He was going to give the excuse that he was forced to do it, but then remembered what he just said to himself thirty seconds ago and decided to just man up. "It's kind of boring having to wear the same thing every day, so I thought I'd at least have a little fun right now. If nothing else it'll be amusing to see Renji's head explode," Ichigo finished, laughing. Oh man was Renji going to give him a lot of ribbing for this. He was probably going to rub it in Ichigo's face for months.

Shuuhei smiled at him. Wait, Shuuhei smiled at him? Ichigo smiled back. Well, at least he doesn't think I'm a freak, Ichigo thought with relief.

"Hoooooly shit," he heard from behind him. "Look at that ass!"

Ichigo immediately turned red and turned around, not unsurprisingly finding Ikkaku and Yumichika admiring his costume.

"Hey, you can't say that," Yumichika pursed his lips to Ikkaku. "You didn't let me wear the outfit _I_ wanted to wear," he paused. "However, you really should shave your legs and wear short things a lot more," he recommended to Ichigo.

Fuck, Ichigo thought. He had kind of hoped that would go unnoticed. "Yeah, it's not really something I'm looking to do regularly," he responded, trying to not freak out.

The two moved on to Ichigo's relief, although they were lewdly laughing as they left. He turned to Shuuhei. "Oh! I finally get your costume!" Ichigo exclaimed. It was one of the side characters from the manga that he had leant Shuuhei.

"Yeah, it's not perfect because I'm not good at sewing."

"You made it?" Ichigo asked, looking at it more appreciatively. They chatted, talking about the costumes of the people around them.

Um, that is not a place to stare at, Shuuhei reminded himself. He had always liked garters and kept finding himself looking down to where Ichigo's fishnets connected to his miniskirt. It was rather unfortunate that Ichigo was pulling it off really well too, because it was hard for Shuuhei to think of him as a guy when he had white creamy thighs like that. I absolutely did not think that, Shuuhei forced himself to raise his gaze and maintain eye contact with Ichigo at all times.

"Ichigo!" Rangiku cooed, embracing him from behind.

"Ichigo, you clean up nice," Yoruichi said, suddenly next to him.

"Uh, hi guys," Ichigo said slowly. It would have gotten the point across better if he had screamed, "Damn it, go away!" but not only would that make him look a little crazy, but it wouldn't work either.

"What cute little ears," Rangiku said, leaning on one of his shoulders and playing with his devil horns.

"I like the velvet," Yoruichi said, running her hand over the corset, "but I think you should have worn gloves too."

Oh wow, Shuuhei thought, his eyes very wide. Ichigo was absolutely getting mauled by two incredibly gorgeous and uh…well blessed…women. Shit, they were actually petting him. Why the hell do the gay guys get all the fun? Shuuhei tried to not focus on his envy and (to be honest) increasing horniness. He did smile when Ichigo started to turn bright red and stammer as the girls got a little more aggressive.

"Renji," Byakuya said, walking up to his former lieutenant, who had been standing in the corner talking to Shunsui and Jushiro.

Renji turned around. "Captain Kuchiki," he responded, a little startled. He was never really sure what to do when he ran into his old captain. He was settling into an informal camaraderie with a lot of the captains, but he still felt instantly on his guard and stiff when Byakuya was around. He had been lectured far too often for not showing enough respect to be able to be casually friendly to his former captain, at least not so soon after being under his command.

"You should inform your lieutenant that there are things appropriate to wear out in public, and there are things that are not," Byakuya said coldly. He had been stopped in his tracks when he had seen what Ichigo was wearing.

Renji looked over his captain's shoulder, finding Ichigo easily. Oh my god, he thought. He felt his heartbeat start to race a little. He walked past Byakuya without a word, heading towards the group that was collected around his lieutenant.

"Hey," he said, reaching for Ichigo's shoulder. Ichigo looked up at him. "Let's go."

Ichigo nodded and they headed out the door.

Byakuya hadn't moved. He had just assumed that Renji already knew about Ichigo's costume, so he hadn't been ready at all for Renji's reaction. Renji had been looking over his shoulder, so Byakuya could very clearly see the light come into Renji's eyes when he saw Ichigo. Then he had just gone over and collected Ichigo and left. Byakuya closed his eyes for a moment.

* * *

Ichigo had been glad to leave the party. Things had started pretty well, but both Yoruichi and Rangiku were looking positively predatory, which was surprising since it seemed to him like he was flying his "I'm gay" banner pretty high that night. He did wonder why Renji wasn't talking and wondered if Renji was upset with him.

They got to Ichigo's quarters, and Renji opened the door and came inside. Ichigo was about to make a joke, something along the lines of, "go ahead Renji, make yourself at home, don't wait to be invited in or anything," when he felt Renji's hands on him.

This isn't good, he thought. "Renji," he started, but was cut off by Renji's demanding lips. For a moment Ichigo just let it happen, he definitely had more than a little sexual tension from months of lusting after Shuuhei and it felt good to finally feel someone touching him. He felt Renji's hands going up the back of his legs, and under his skirt. Whoa, absolutely not, he thought, pushing Renji's lips away, his hands on Renji's chest. Renji ignored him, going for Ichigo's neck.

"No, Renji," Ichigo called out.

"Oh come on," Renji said, between assaults on his neck and jaw, "you are definitely dressed for attention. Well, you have it."

Ichigo gasped a little as Renji find a part of his neck that was extra sensitive. Before, in Ichigo's room before the war, Renji had been restrained, knowing that he wasn't going to go too far, but this was something else and Ichigo could clearly feel the difference.

"Seriously, Renji," Ichigo said, pushing Renji away again.

Renji just looked at him, his face flushed and his eyes dilated with lust. It took Ichigo aback slightly.

"I…like someone," Ichigo said.

"Look, I know that you've been crushing on Shuuhei a little, but that's something you need to get past," Renji replied.

"I love him," Ichigo confessed.

There was stunned silence.

"YOU DO NOT!" Renji yelled. His sexual energy quickly changed to anger. "Ichigo, do NOT do that! Please, it's just a really bad place to go."

"I can't help the way I feel," Ichigo said with a shrug.

"Don't be so casual about it!"

"I'm not, or I wasn't at first. There's nothing to do now though, and I'm tired of fighting with it."

"I should have just dated you," Renji said. "If you were just coming out of a messed up relationship with me then maybe you wouldn't be running so hard at the cliff you're aiming for!"

"That would have made it awkward for me to be your lieutenant," Ichigo replied wryly.

"Damn it, Ichigo," Renji said. He reached for Ichigo again, this time giving him a hug. "What the fuck do you think you're doing, kid?"

"I have no idea," Ichigo admitted.

"Well, I'm going to take off," Renji said. He didn't add, "…because you've made me too damn horny and I can't be around you right now."

"It wasn't my idea," Ichigo said, more or less picking up the unspoken point. "The costume I mean. Rukia and Toshiro practically forced me at zanpakuto point."

"Damn it, aren't those two ice bitches broken up yet?" Renji muttered.

* * *

"Are you ok, Byakuya?" Jushiro asked, concerned. "You seem pale."

"Yes, I'm fine. I think I'll be going home now though." Byakuya made his farewells and left.

I am unused to this feeling, Byakuya thought. As one of the wealthiest men in the Soul Society, there had never been something that he could look at that he couldn't have. He had never felt envy looking at something he wanted. His relationships had come and gone without much distress on anyone's part. When he had fallen in love with Hisana, it had been a poetic kind of romance in his eyes. She was his angel, and he loved her dearly, but he had never felt jealousy. There had never been a need. He had felt the odd emotion creep up while watching his former lieutenant's interactions with Ichigo, and had assigned it to the fact that Ichigo and Renji were already much closer than he and Renji had been. They fought like cats and dogs on the drop of a dime, and then went together to the bar. It was obvious that the two were the best of friends, and despite the frequent explosion of spiritual pressure from their squad, they knew each other very well and worked together almost like one. Their entire squad looked up to them, enjoying how unpretentious their new superiors were. They had loved how kind their former captain had seemed, and admired their former lieutenant's dedication, but they had never run around half naked through the squad because the other had stolen the other's clothing, or ran by flushed face yelling "don't tell him I ran this way!", or just tell them "don't get so drunk on duty" when found in a compromising situation.

However, this was different. Byakuya had to finally admit to himself that he was jealous of more than just their professional relationship, he was jealous of all aspects of their relationship.

He looked at his hand, pale white and long, a noble's hand. It's for the best, he told himself. Nothing would be acceptable about a relationship between myself and Renji. Besides, there is no place in my heart for another man. If I were to finally be with someone again, it would have to be a woman. I have to be loyal to my family and continue the family line. Without knowing why, he reached out to find Renji's spiritual pressure. He felt it, glowing like white hot metal, excited and agitated. He immediately retreated, not wanting to think about what it was that Ichigo was doing that was making Renji feel that way.

It's for the best, he thought, closing his hand into a fist and walking home.


	4. Scheming

**Scheming**

* * *

"Any more ideas?" Renji asked.

"Stay out of their business?" suggested Kira.

"No," Renji answered.

"Not happening," Rukia agreed.

A group of them had gathered at a local bar outside of the Seireitei. Shuuhei had had to work late and Ichigo had waited up for him. Renji had taken the opportunity to share the information that Ichigo loved Shuuhei, but was surprised to find out that pretty much everyone already knew. Rangiku had instantly brought up half a dozen ideas on how to get them together, all of which were completely ridiculous.

"I have an idea, but it'll involve you being an asshole," Yumichika said.

"Yeah, like Renji will have a tough time with that," Ikkaku laughed.

Yumichika laid out his idea to an increasingly incredulous Renji.

"Would it work?" Renji asked Kira. He knew that Kira and Shuuhei were particularly close.

"Yes, but I don't know that it will help the situation. If you do plan to do it, make sure to throw your captain title around a lot," Kira replied. "Shuuhei isn't Kaname Tosen but he still really buys into the idea of justice, so you abusing your rank and to your best friend will definitely rankle him."

"Come on," Rukia urged Renji. "You can always apologize to Ichigo later."

"I already kind of crossed a line with him though. I'd feel bad doing again so soon," Renji hesitated.

"Oh?" Rangiku raised an eyebrow. "Details," she demanded.

"Oh hey look! Here's Ichigo and Shuuhei right now!" Renji deflected. "Ichigo, why don't you sit over here with me?"

Ichigo took a seat at the large circular booth. Shuuhei sat across from him.

It was about an hour later when Ichigo began to seriously wonder what was going on. He edged away from Renji again, but Renji just wrapped an arm around him and pulled him closer.

"Uh hey Renji, a little personal space?" Ichigo asked. Being a little friendly was one thing, but Renji had been practically hanging on him the entire night.

Renji ignored him and had some more sake.

Maybe he's just drunk, Ichigo thought.

He hasn't had enough to drink to be such an ass, Shuuhei thought, glaring at Renji who was now nuzzling Ichigo's neck.

"RENJI!" Ichigo yelled, pushing him back.

"Why are you being so uptight?" Renji asked.

"I'm not. I just want you to leave me alone for awhile. I'm pretty sure that I made it clear that I don't…," Ichigo trailed off. He didn't really want to bring up anything private in front of the group. They were all pretty close, but he didn't necessarily want Rukia (or Shuuhei) to know that he had made out with Renji.

Renji did leave him alone…for approximately one minute, when his hand disappeared under the table and Ichigo yelped, jumping so hard he hit he knees on the table. Renji laughed.

"Damnit, Renji!" Ichigo said to him, hitting him in the arm. "I'm getting tired of this!"

"Me too," Renji admitted. "I think I'm going to head home."

"Fine," Ichigo said. Good, he thought. He stood up to let Renji by.

"Oh no, you're coming with me," Renji said.

"Why the hell would I do that?" Ichigo asked. Even though he almost always walked home with Renji when they went out, he didn't really think it was a good idea to be alone with Renji right now.

"Hey, it's a lieutenant's duty to make sure that their captain is taken care of," Renji said with a wide grin.

Ichigo just looked at him, confusion in his eyes. Renji knew that he wasn't interested in him at all, what the hell was he doing?

"I don't feel like I can make it home. I need you to escort me to make sure I'm all safe and sound," Renji explained.

"No," Ichigo said, irritated.

"Don't make me order you," Renji said completely seriously.

Ichigo gaped at him. "Are you fucking kidding me?" he asked.

"Let's go!" Renji said as an answer, putting an arm around Ichigo and leaning on him heavily.

This really sucks, Renji was thinking. Ichigo seems a mix of pissed off and hurt.

As soon as they got outside and were alone Renji hurriedly started talking. "Ichigo, I don't mean any of this. It's just part of scheme to get Shuuhei to come and rescue you."

"What?" Ichigo turned towards him.

"Yeah, I'm sorry."

"What makes you think he'd do that? He let me leave with you," Ichigo mentioned.

"Did he?" Renji smiled at him, before grabbing him and drawing him close. Ichigo put his hands on Renji's chest to push him away.

"Hey guys," Shuuhei greeted them grimly.

"Shuuhei!" Ichigo said with honest gratitude in his face. Even though he had just been told it was all a game, it was still nice to know that Shuuhei had his back. He's just a nice guy though, Ichigo thought. He would do this for anyone. I'm not sure what Renji thinks this will accomplish.

"I'm done for the night so I thought I'd walk home with you guys," Shuuhei said in a voice that left no room for argument.

Ichigo quickly put some distance between Renji and himself.

The walk back was quiet and awkward.

"I got it from here," Shuuhei said as they got within the Squad 5 gates.

"Are you sure?" Ichigo asked, looking over at Renji.

"Oh yeah, Renji and I have helped each other home more times than I can count," Shuuhei said with a smile that didn't reach his eyes.

Shuuhei waited until he was out of ear range of Ichigo before saying anything. "Ok, what the holy fuck are you doing to that kid, Renji?"

Yeah, I guess I didn't think this part through, the part were I make Shuuhei not think I'm a total creep, Renji thought. He decided for honesty, at least as much honesty as he could give Shuuhei.

"You know, he used to have a crush on me," Renji said with a smile. "It was cute the way he would alternately try to hide it and then awkwardly flirt with me."

"Well he obviously isn't interested in you now," Shuuhei pointed out.

"I know. He's in love with someone," Renji said.

"What?" Shuuhei was shocked. He had felt that he and Ichigo were very close friends; why would Ichigo not have mentioned something so big?

"The thing is, this person is straight and there's no way it's going to work out. You know how Ichigo is; once he's in, he's all in. That kind of dedication is good for a lot of things, but in this case…I'm just really worried about him is all. He's never dated someone or been with someone, and the first person he ever seriously likes and falls head over heels for is someone that will never have him."

Shuuhei was quiet.

"I was just trying to distract him a little. I was hoping that it was early enough that maybe I could intervene. It's pretty stupid though. Ichigo is a stubborn bastard, he'd never just give up on something like this," Renji said with a sigh.

"Yeah, that really sucks," Shuuhei admitted. He paused. "Fine, I won't kick your ass, but stop harassing the kid. His life is obviously complicated enough as it is and he needs you to be his friend, not some horny would-be fuckmate."

"Yeah," Renji agreed. He would have liked to have followed it with "SHUUHEI YOU ARE SUCH AN IDIOT," but thought that might be a little overboard. He didn't see how it was possible that Shuuhei could keep not seeing how Ichigo was mooning over him, alternately looking like a lost puppy or like a depraved sex maniac. Oh well, I'm not going to just come out and say it, if I messed it up Ichigo would probably have me dead by dawn.

* * *

"Are you just going to watch, or did you have something to say?" Captain Ukitake said, opening one eye.

"I thought you were asleep," Ichigo admitted.

"Just resting. Have a seat," Jushiro offered.

Ichigo sat next to him on the grass, and leaned against the tree that Jushiro had been resting on.

"You've known Byakuya for a long time, right?" Ichigo asked.

"Since he was crawling," Jushiro said with smile.

"So this is going to seem off the wall, but do you think that he likes Renji?"

"Likes?" Jushiro thought about it. "You mean romantically?"

"Yeah. It seems odd considering how cold and formal he is to Renji, but I'm pretty sure that there's something. Every time we run into him and are together I feel like he's casting daggers at me with his eyes."

"Are you Renji together?"

"HA!" Ichigo said. "No, and we never have been."

"Well, he did seem happy to see you in the outfit that you wore to the costume party," Jushiro smiled.

"That…that…," Ichigo blushed. "Look, that wasn't my idea at all. Rukia and Toshiro forced me to wear it. Toshiro even ordered me to do it."

Jushiro laughed at the idea.

"Besides, I'm in love with someone else."

"I'd love to know, but you don't have to tell me," Jushiro replied.

"Shuuhei Hisagi," Ichigo said.

"Oh, Ichigo," Jushiro responded with a sigh. It wasn't like he and Ichigo were extremely close, but he was over a lot because of Rukia and would always stop to say hi and wish him well. Jushiro responded well to Ichigo's type of personality, which was why he had always gotten along with his former lieutenant so well. "I can only hope that it's a fleeting type of love that will be gone in a couple of months or couple of years, or even a couple of decades. Otherwise…" he trailed off.

Ichigo looked over at the man sitting next to him. He seems as if he's speaking from experience. Oh no, Ichigo thought. I really hope that he doesn't…

Jushiro looked over at him with a gentle smile. "Don't give me that look."

"So, do you love him? Shunsui?" Ichigo said.

Jushiro didn't answer his question. "I'm feeling very odd today. Dreamy," he finally said, leaning his head against the tree again.

"Me too," Ichigo replied, closing his eyes. He put his head onto Jushiro's shoulder. I'm so sorry, he wanted to say, but it was obviously not something that Jushiro wanted to talk about.

"Uh…hey," Shunsui said, having just walked up the garden path. Ichigo opened his eyes and looked directly into Shunsui's chocolate ones, probably with a little more intensity than Shunsui was expecting because his mouth opened slightly. Ichigo couldn't help it though; the thought of loving Shuuhei for thousands of years and still being in the same place as he was now was so painful that he instantly felt protective of Jushiro.

"I guess I should get going," Ichigo said. "Think about what I said though."

About Byakuya and Renji, Jushiro thought. Yes, I think there might be something there, but it's so hard to tell with that boy. He nodded.

"Well?" Shunsui said as he and Jushiro walked together.

"Well, what?"

Shunsui decided to take a different approach. "That sure was some outfit Ichigo wore to the party."

Jushiro laughed. "Yes. You have no idea how hard it was to convince him to wear it too." Jushiro was happy that his teasing seemed to have hit the mark. Shunsui furrowed his brows.

"Looks, don't you think that he's a little…" Shunsui began.

"You know I don't talk about my love life," Jushiro cut him off.

"I just assumed you didn't have much of one."

"Oh? You assume I go for hundreds or thousands of years without a lover?" Jushiro answered with an arched eyebrow.

"….no…" Shunsui agreed that it sounded ridiculous when put that way.

* * *

"Really? Not even once?" Ichigo asked.

"Look, I'm not saying I never thought about it, but so what?" Renji shrugged. "There's a difference between having the occasional sexual fantasy about your boss and thinking that he'd actually date you."

Interesting wording on that, Ichigo thought. "So, if he had asked you out on a date you would have gone."

"I didn't say that. Besides, someone like him would only want someone like me for one reason, and I'm damned if I'm going to be treated like some whore by a haughty noble," Renji answered. "He's too cold blooded anyways," he said.

That last part he sounded like he was disappointed, sad, Ichigo thought. "I don't know about that. You should have seen him when he was fighting against me. He seemed like a different person, passionate and furious."

"Really?" Renji asked, intensely interested.

"Not only that, but at the very end of our fight, he had some sort of special move or special form. It was beautiful. He had large white wings and a halo. He looked just like an angel."

Renji's eyes were wide. "Are you serious?"

"Absolutely."

"Wow," Renji said quietly.

Ichigo left, smiling smugly. Yeah, I knew it, he thought.

* * *

"More tea?"

"No thank you," Jushiro answered.

"To what do I owe this visit?" Byakuya asked. "Are we not scheduled to have tea in a couple of days?"

Jushiro felt like sighing, patting Byakuya on the head, and telling him that is really wasn't necessary to be _quite_ that formal.

"I just was wondering how your search for a new lieutenant was going," Jushiro said.

Byakuya sat, looking at his tea in contemplation. "It is hard to replace someone you've lost," he said.

"What a funny way of putting it," Jushiro laughed.

Byakuya looked up sharply. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to compare my situation with yours."

"I'm not offended. It's just that Renji is just a couple of blocks down from you now, not a world away. You haven't lost him. Why don't you just talk to him now and then?"

"I'm not blind. I can see how he stiffens around me. I don't want to make him uncomfortable or feel like I am looking over his shoulder."

I can't believe he's being this candid with me, Jushiro thought. Ichigo has to be right. For anyone else this would be normal behavior, but from Byakuya it's something else. When I take into consideration his coming up with the idea of preventing Rukia and Renji from getting into trouble by forging the vacation release papers, as well as his obvious distress when Renji was promoted, it may very well be a feeling of affection.

Jushiro thought back to the night of the party. Yes, he thought. Byakuya was so angry about Ichigo's costume and then so ill looking and despondent after Renji and Ichigo left that he didn't stay for long.

* * *

"You were right," Jushiro said.

"I felt out Renji as well, I'm sure he has feelings for Byakuya," Ichigo offered.

"First things first, he has to know that Renji is available."

"What, you're just going to say, 'oh guess what, Renji is definitely single, just thought I'd let you know'?" Ichigo laughed.

"Do you trust me?"

"Of course," Ichigo answered.

When Shunsui walked into the office he stopped in his tracks. Jushiro was playfully tousling Ichigo's hair, while Ichigo was leaning over Jushiro's desk.

"You're messing it up," Ichigo complained.

"It was already messed up," Jushiro smiled up at him. He looked beyond Ichigo to Shunsui.

Ichigo turned around. "Well, I'm off, I guess," Ichigo said. "See you later," he waved as he left.

"You have bad timing," Jushiro blamed Shunsui.

"Look, you have to tell me…"

"Later. Captain Kuchiki will be here in a couple of minutes and I was a little…distracted and haven't made the tea yet."

After all three captains were seated and enjoying their drinks (Shunsui had taken the liberty of drowning his with sake), Shunsui jumped right in. "Ok, now tell me what the hell is going on with you and Lieutenant Kurosaki."

"I don't know what makes you think anything is going on between us," Jushiro said.

"What do you mean? Every time I come over here you guys are all over each other. Plus there was that ridiculous outfit that you made him wear to the costume party," Shunsui accused.

"I was…under the impression that he was dating Captain Abarai," Byakuya said carefully.

Jushiro laughed heartily. "Oh no! Those two boys are like brothers."

I know what I saw though, Byakuya thought. I know that Renji wanted Ichigo when he saw him at that party. I felt his spiritual pressure, how alive and excited he was. Even if Ichigo doesn't like him and is with Jushiro, that doesn't mean that Renji still doesn't desire Ichigo.

Jushiro noted the slight frown on Byakuya's face. Well, that wasn't the hoped for response, he thought.

* * *

"Hey Shuuhei," Ichigo said wearily, sinking down onto the office futon.

"Something wrong?" Shuuhei asked. "Renji isn't bothering you still, is he?"

"Not more than usual," Ichigo laughed.

"Oh look, it's my favorite lieutenant!" Kisuke said, walking in.

"Are you talking to me?" Ichigo said. "Isn't that kind of mean?"

"Oh, I've just known you longer is all. I'm sure Shuuhei will climb up my list eventually," Kisuke grinned. "Want some candy?" he offered.

"Sure," Ichigo grabbed it.

Both Kisuke and Shuuhei stared.

"Are you sure?" Kisuke asked, taken by surprise.

"Ichigo, what are you doing?" Shuuhei asked.

"I'm depressed and bored," Ichigo shrugged, putting the lollypop in his mouth. "Well, it doesn't taste too bad," Ichigo said. "What does it do?"

"I…don't know," Kisuke responded.

"WHAT?" Shuuhei jumped up. "Take it out of your mouth!" he yelled at Ichigo.

"Meh, too late now. My mouth is all tingly and the room is getting a little fuzzy."

"Hey, it's fine!" Kisuke quickly put his hands up when Shuuhei glared at him angrily. "It's not deadly or anything, I'm just not sure which box I pulled stuff from this morning."

"Ichigo, why don't you lay down?" Shuuhei said.

"Naw, I'm fine. Can't say the same for Byakuya, poor sap," Ichigo said, his eyes slightly glazed.

"What?"

"Captain Ukitake and I are trying to get Renji and Byakuya together because I'm pretty sure the pure white noble is secretly lusting after some tattoos and red hair," Ichigo replied nonchalantly. "It's not going well."

"Do you really think you should be speaking so freely right now?" Shuuhei said concerned, looking over at Kisuke.

"Ah, I got it!" Kisuke said. "Does it taste like grape?"

"Grape and burning," Ichigo answered.

"Truth serum."

"Truth serum doesn't exist," Shuuhei rolled his eyes.

"Ok fine, but 'loosening up to make someone more pliable and want to talk a lot serum' doesn't have the same ring to it," Kisuke admitted. "Why do you think Captain Kuchiki likes Renji?" he asked Ichigo.

"Are you kidding? I thought he was gonna cut a bitch when he saw me all dressed up and looking ready to troll the nearest street corner," Ichigo said with an unhealthy laugh. "It wasn't even my idea. That stumpy cross-dressing ice queen and his midget ice princess forced me into that outfit and now Byakuya thinks I'm chasing after his little love bunny."

"Whoa," Shuuhei said. Cross-dressing ice queen? He _was_ referring to Captain Hitsugaya, right? Did Toshiro actually…

"Ooooohhh, this is so much fun," Kisuke sang. "Hm, what wouldn't you normally answer? I know! Do you find me attractive?"

"Go play with your pussy cat, Candyman," Ichigo said.

"You're so delightfully bitchy like this!" Kisuke said. "But, you didn't answer my question."

"Fine. You are attractive assuming that someone looks past the crazy, but that doesn't mean I'm attracted to you. Besides, why would anyone look at you when Shuuhei is standing right next to you looking like a sex god?" Ichigo said.

"Uh," Shuuhei mumbled.

Time to change the subject, Kisuke thought. He wasn't a stupid man by any means, and it was pretty obvious to anyone that had observed the two together that Ichigo was completely infatuated with Shuuhei. He just wanted to have a little fun, exposing Ichigo's little secret wasn't in his game plan.

"Have you ever been kissed?" Kisuke asked.

"Yeah, a couple times, by Renji," Ichigo admitted.

"Ha! I knew it. Nothing serious though?"

"Of course not, it's Renji. He was really nice about it though, even though he made me feel kind of like a stupid kid," Ichigo answered. "OHMYGOD I HAVE THE BEST IDEA!" he yelled, jumping up.

"Hey, slow down," Kisuke said. "This drug isn't the best thing to…"

"NOREALLYWEHAVETODOTHIS!"

"Calm down," Kisuke urged him. However, when Ichigo explained his idea he definitely agreed it was a good idea. Or a bad one. Sometimes the really bad ones are just too good to pass up.

* * *

"HEYRENJI!" Ichigo said energetically, jumping into Renji's lap.

"Um…Ichigo?" Renji didn't really know how to react.

"HEYRENJI! GUESSWHAT? KISUKE IS GOING TO POISON YOU!" Ichigo was so excited he was yelling.

"What!" Renji hadn't even paid attention to the fact that both Shuuhei and Kisuke had come into the room with Ichigo. Kisuke was on his left side holding a needle that was already going into Renji's arm. Renji tried to jump up but Ichigo was on his lap pining him down. The room began to fade into darkness. "What the hell just happened?" Renji wondered just before losing consciousness.

"I really wish I wasn't a part of this," Shuuhei said with deep sigh.

"Piff, I ordered you to come," Kisuke answered. "Believe me you'll be getting far odder orders from me in the future."

"Goody."

* * *

_A/N: Btw, the next chapter might be pure smut with about 1.5 sex scenes. I did an early upate on this fic because I'm not liking how a chapter for another story is turning out and am letting it ripen on vine until it gets better. That's how it works right? You ignore it and it fixes itself while you sleep? Anyways, I had little fun with this chapter. I think the only time Ichigo is THAT happy is when hopped up on drugs. That kid needs to lighten up. Shuuhei? You listening?_


	5. Tied Down

**Tied Down**

_A/N: Warning: sex. I know I said one and half sex scenes in my author's note on the last chapter, but I only get to one here._

* * *

Byakuya approached his residence with slight caution. It was very faint but he could clearly feel Renji's spiritual pressure. He was more than surprised to find it originating from his bedroom. He stopped outside, not opening the door. Instead he went next door to his changing room, which had a connecting door both to his bedroom and to the outside hall. He looked at himself in the large mirror while removing his work clothes. After a momentary pause he removed his kenseikan, running his fingers through his hair. He loosely tied his kimono robe, which was royal blue decorated with pink sakura blossoms, and removed his footwear.

There is no reason for him to be in my bedroom, Byakuya thought. Not only is there no reason for it but it is an invasion of my privacy, and since I cannot believe that my staff willingly allowed him in, it means that he broke into my estate. The fact that he is in my personal quarters, in my bedroom, is audacious. Byakuya told himself that because he felt that he should be angry, but among the host of feelings he was experiencing, anger wasn't among them. He looked into the mirror, at his slightly flushed checks and at the tinges of pink on his exposed chest. I look like a school girl about to meet her crush, he said, trying to shame himself into submission. The look that was reflected back had absolutely no shame in it though. He closed his eyes and then walked into his bedroom.

Even expecting Renji to be there, he wasn't expecting the scene that was in front of him.

Renji was wearing only his fundoshi, sitting in the center of Byakuya's room tied to a chair. Each of his legs were tied to the chair separately, his hands were behind him through slits in the chair's back. Byakuya assumed that he was wearing spiritual pressure suppressor cuffs because he knew that Renji didn't have the capacity to keep his unique signature as low as it was, especially considering the circumstances. Renji's mouth was blocked by a ball gag that connected behind his head. His eyes were wide in what almost looked like dismay or terror. However, Byakuya could see the exact instant that Renji saw what his former captain was wearing, and saw a soft light come into them. Byakuya tried to chastise himself for how that looked affected him, tried to make fun of himself for the fluttering in his heart, but he already knew that he was losing whatever battle it was that his noble upbringing was trying wage and giving in to the true spirit of his personality.

He collected himself and walked over to Renji. He leaned over Renji's body to get access to the snap at the back of Renji's head. As he undid it he spoke softly into Renji's ear. "And exactly why are you in my bed chamber, Captain Abarai?" He was delighted to feel a slight shudder run through Renji's body as he spoke.

"ICHIGO!" Renji said quickly as the gag came loose. "Ichigo did this!"

Ichigo? Byakuya thought. I guess Jushiro was right, they are just good friends.

"I'm so sorry, I would n…never have…," Renji was stuttering. God Byakuya's voice is sexy, Renji was thinking. When he speaks low like that it's like velvety chocolate, deep and smooth.

"Hm, it seems like you should be able to control your own lieutenant," Byakuya said.

"I…Kisuke drugged me," Renji confessed.

"That's not really an excuse," Byakuya said unfairly. Inwardly he was angry at the former head of research and development. Sure it had gotten Renji into his room, but poisoning another captain was a serious breach of ethics. And poisoning my Renji is going too far, Byakuya thought. He paused, taken aback by his emotional response and the idea of "my Renji". I think…he thought about it…I think I like being possessive of him. I've been fighting it too long, getting upset about Ichigo and being depressed about Renji leaving my side for his own squad. Why shouldn't I be, if I want to?

I guess the real question is what Renji thinks of me.

Byakuya decided to push Renji a little.

Instead of cutting the ropes off of Renji's legs like he had been planning, he kneeled down in front of Renji, leaning over his knee to get at the knot.

Fuck, Renji thought as his mind started to tailspin. Don't think about the fact that he's just there…there between your legs. Renji closed his eyes and took several long breaths. If anything it was slightly worse not seeing his former captain, because now Renji was focusing on the fact that Byakuya's hair was touching his bare legs, that he could feel Byakuya's warm breath on the inside of his calf, Byakuya's hands moving around him unwinding the rope. Shit shit shit, Renji chanted to himself. There is no way that he's going to miss the fact that I now have a giant erection when he's about a foot away from my crotch.

Byakuya looked up at Renji after finishing releasing the other leg, leaning on elbow on Renji's knee. "Hm, something seems to be amiss," he said.

"I…I'm sorry," Renji stammered. He eyes became wild when he saw Byakuya stand up and grab his zanpakuto. "Shit! I didn't mean to…"

Byakuya cut the bonds tying Renji's wrists together. Renji pulled his hands forward with a sigh of relief, both because he was free and because he wasn't in bloody pieces on the floor.

"Ichigo said that the keys were nearby," Renji said, rubbing his arms.

Byakuya found them easily and removed the cuffs from Renji. Before Renji had any time to react to his new freedom, he found himself facing the floor.

Oh…oh my god, Renji thought to himself.

Byakuya had sat in the vacated chair, throwing Renji over his lap. "Did you really think that I would allow such gross negligence to go to unpunished?" he said.

It's the drugs. I'm hallucinating, Renji told himself.

Byakuya had never really done anything like this before. As a noble, the people in his available dating pool hadn't inspired anything from him other than brief need. Besides, it would be ungentlemanly for him to have been too rough or to leave marks on any of the willowy and fragile noblewomen he had been with. Renji was different though.

He raised a hand and slapped Renji's bare ass, left exposed by his fundoshi. "That was for breaking into my home," he said. He spanked Renji again, harder this time, making a defined slapping noise. Renji moaned, sending a chill down Byakuya's spine. "That's for allowing your subordinate get the best of you," he said, his voice almost cracking. Again he slapped at Renji. "That's for being naked in my bedroom," he said. Another hit, Renji groaning and straining slightly at the touch. "And that's for getting turned on by this," Byakuya said hoarsely, his own erection very firmly pressing into Renji's stomach by this point.

"Captain…" Renji whispered.

"I imagine it's acceptable to call me Byakuya right now," Byakuya said with a smile.

Renji struggled to get up but Byakuya held him in place. He began to trace the designs of the tattoos on Renji's back.

"I want to tell you a story," Byakuya said, still moving his fingers over the intriguing black marks. "There was a young noble who from a very early age knew that he preferred men over women in the matters of the heart. He met a very charming and flirty groomsman, a young boy just several years older than him. Just as he was getting, and very much enjoying his first kiss, he was interrupted and pulled away. He was lectured and told that because he was to become the head of his clan in the future he had to produce heirs. He was told at length what a tragedy and disappointment it would be if he did not live up to his family's claims on his life, and was ordered to only see women in the future."

"That's…so sad," Renji said. "But what about…"

"Hisana?" Byakuya replied. "She was my angel. I really did truly love her. It was a tender and completely poetic love. I suppose you could say that I worshipped her. She seemed like purity and goodness and light to me. She was all gentleness and womanliness. I adored her, but didn't have passion for her, not white hot passion. She completely understood me, helped me become a better person, and when she left I felt as though my legs had been broken and that I could only crawl through life alone instead of standing."

"Byakuya," Renji said quietly. He couldn't believe that his former captain was being so open with him. After a couple of moments he asked, "So, you've never been with a man before?"

"No," Byakuya admitted. "Renji!" he cried out as Renji jumped off his lap, picked up Byakuya and threw him down onto the bed.

"I'm afraid that I'm not that gentle of a person," Renji said, panting just from the feeling of being pressed up against Byakuya.

Byakuya looked up at him uncertainly. It's not like he had planned for anything, but he hadn't really considered being uke.

As if reading his thoughts Renji gave him a wide smile. "Well, you're going to have to learn what to do, right? Besides, you never know, you might really enjoy it," Renji encouraged. I need to bury myself in you, Byakuya, he wanted to say. You say that you haven't had passion, I want to make you cry out; give you something you've never experienced. I want to see you sweaty and disheveled and wantonly calling my name.

How can I resist eyes like those? Byakuya thought, feeling as though they were burning him with their intensity.

Renji lowered himself down, his hot lips pressed onto Byakuya's. For a moment he just enjoyed how soft and they felt, and then he began to push himself deeper into Byakuya's mouth. The noble moaned, feeling Renji's tongue against his.

Like exotic tea, Renji thought to himself with a smile. I should have guessed.

He tastes like cinnamon, Byakuya thought.

Renji pulled away briefly, running his hand down Byakuya's chest and untying his kimono, revealing that Byakuya was completely naked underneath.

"Mmm," Renji groaned at the sight. He had to pause and just look at the man; his perfect white flesh, the elegant shape of his hips, and in sharp contrast, the angry red boldness of his dripping cock. Byakuya was looking up at him with heavy lidded eyes, biting his lip very slightly. "Amazing," Renji murmured, tracing his hands along the curves of Byakuya's body. He ran a hand along the length of Byakuya's erection, making him moan. Then he leaned over and took it into his mouth.

"Renji!" Byakuya cried, thrusting his hands onto Renji's head, pulling at his hair.

It's so much better, Renji thought as he continued to tease and pull at Byakuya with his mouth and tongue, so, so much better than I dreamed it would be. I always imagined him making a rash decision and accidentally winding up in bed with me, or me practically forcing myself on him to stun him out of his coolness. I've had fantasies about completely dominating him, or him completely dominating me. This is way better than that. I'm bringing him to the edge, I can hear it in his voice, but his voice alone is driven me completely crazy. I swear that I could almost come just hearing him call my name that way.

"Renji!" Byakuya called out again, this time as a warning just before spilling himself out with a shudder into Renji's warm mouth.

Byakuya closed his eye in ecstasy with the feeling, feeling Renji swallow him down almost greedily.

Renji pulled himself up and looked deeply into Byakuya's satisfied eyes. I never realized how much emotion you could show in them, Renji thought. "That's just the beginning," he whispered into his lover's ear, kissing his neck forcefully.

There was some awkwardness of course. First of all, finding lube was hard. With someone else Renji would have just gone without, but he really didn't want to scare off Byakuya if he hurt him at all. He also wasn't exactly sure how much control he really was going to have once he was actually inside Byakuya. Considering that his mind shut down every time he thought about it, he thought it was best to make sure that there was as much give as possible.

"Damn it, Renji!" Byakuya complained as Renji started to stretch his entrance.

Renji couldn't help it; both the look of annoyance on his former captain's face, and the fact that he had cursed, made Renji laugh. Byakuya glared at him. Renji gave him a wide grin back. He placed a third finger inside Byakuya and Byakuya was looking more than annoyed. Renji had been deliberately holding back, because he wanted to see the look on Byakuya's face when he…

"FUCK!" Byakuya yelled as Renji hit his prostate for the first time.

Absolutely delicious, Renji thought, as he continued to pump.

"Renji!" Byakuya said, his back arching slightly.

I think that's all I can take, Renji thought with a groan. He's begging for me. I can't believe that he's actually…

"Renji, please!" Byakuya cried out.

"Of course, baby," Renji said, quickly removing his fingers and lining himself up. He pressed himself in. "Oh my god," he moaned.

Byakuya didn't say anything, just slightly gritted his teeth. Renji moved forward more until he was completely inside.

"This would be a lot easier if you were so freakishly huge," Byakuya complained.

"Mmm," Renji heard him and would have made a smug comment back but he was still taken aback by how fantastic Byakuya felt.

Byakuya couldn't believe the expression on Renji's face. I'm glad we're doing it this way, he thought. I want to see him. "Having fun?" he teased his former lieutenant.

"You…have no idea how wonderful…," Renji was panting slightly. "I'm not going to be able to hold back to much longer," he finished.

"Oh? Do you really think I can't take it?" Byakuya said playfully. "Remember, I'm still the stronger one," he said trying to deliberately provoke Renji. "Do you really have what it takes to tame someone like me?"

"Fuck," Renji said, looking into Byakuya's eyes, seeing their amusement. I would have never guessed that you were this much fun, Renji thought. He gave up trying to restrain himself, giving into his passionate desire to pierce this man, to go deeper and deeper into him.

"Ah!" Byakuya yelled as Renji moved faster and faster. He moaned and tried to move, tried to keep up with the wildness of his fiery lover. "Yes!"

"Byakuya!" Renji said, grabbing onto his noble so hard that his finger left red trails.

For the awhile it almost seemed like it wouldn't end. It was like how a battle that only lasts for a couple of minutes can seem to last for days. Suddenly though, Renji knew that there was no possible way he could contain himself. He quickly grabbed onto Byakuya's neglected cock, pumping it only a couple of times before Byakuya came.

"Please," Renji asked. Please, I want to come inside of you, he was trying to ask.

Byakuya didn't know what Renji was asking, but refused to let go of the man, holding him tightly while shuddering through the after effects of his orgasm. Renji gave a groan and finally came as well, wanting to both scream and laugh as the feeling came over him. He clutched at Byakuya, panting heavily before getting his breath enough to pull him into a kiss. They both collapsed back into the bed, just laying there looking at the ceiling, their limbs still entangled, body parts beginning to cool.

"I…I think I'm going to take a shower," Byakuya said after a couple of minutes, standing up, his legs shaky.

It was only after Byakuya had been gone for awhile, after the chemicals in Renji's brain began to normalize, that he started to think about what had just happened.

What did I just do? Renji groaned. I've probably thrown away any chance I had at having a real relationship with him. After all my talk to Ichigo about not wanting to just be a sex toy too. I mean, the man is a completely repressed closeted homosexual who has probably been celibate for who knows how long. Of course he would jump at the chance to finally sleep with a man when confronted with an almost completely naked one just waiting for him in his room. It's not like I wasn't completely obvious in my attraction to him. My body was practically begging for him. Damn it. As mind blowing as the sex was, I know now, and I've always known, that I could never take just being that to him. I'm far too jealous and needy of a person to be used lightly by someone I care about.

Renji got up and began to get dressed, finding his uniform under the bed where Ichigo had stashed it. He was at the bedroom door, pausing with his hand out, when he heard a voice behind him.

"Renji, where are you going?" Byakuya asked.

Renji hardened himself and turned. "Look, it's not like it wasn't great, but I just can't do this. I'm not built to be someone's plaything," he said, trying to keep his expression and tone light. He turned away from Byakuya.

What did I do? Byakuya thought. How did I ruin this so quickly? He felt himself beginning to crumble.

Renji heard the smallest noise come from behind him, a quiet broken sound that made his eyes widen. "Byakuya!" he said, facing the man again, seeing the hurt and confusion in his face. He moved forward and pulled him into an embrace. "I'm so sorry, Byakuya," he said.

"Why?"

"I misunderstood," Renji said. "I want there to be more than something physical between us."

"What kind of a person do you think I am? Do you think I would throw away a friendship for a night of passion?" Byakuya looked up at him with angry eyes.

"You consider me a friend?" Renji asked.

"Well, we are more now, aren't we?"

* * *

Ichigo was pacing the office. I can't believe what I did, I can't believe it, I can't believe it, holy shit Renji is going to kill me, like really, really kill me, he kept reciting.

Renji walked in. Ichigo froze. Renji went over to him and wrapped his arms around him, giving him a bone crushing hug.

"Well, I guess it went well then," Ichigo said with a sigh of relief.

"Yeah," Renji said. "I'm very grateful, but don't think that doesn't mean I'm not going to punish you for it."

"What? Shouldn't you be thanking me? Why do I have to get in trouble?" Ichigo complained.

Renji just laughed menacingly.

"Um, you still haven't said what my punishment is."

Renji laughed harder and deeper.

That can't possibly be good, Ichigo thought, biting his lip in worry.

* * *

Yumichika was whistling happily to himself as he worked.

"Wow, how did you learn how to do this?" Renji asked.

"Oh, well there's a traditional way to do it of course, but obviously I'm not a very traditional type of person. I just think this is very pretty, like a big present," Yumichika said, taking a step back to admire what was done so far. "He has such nice skin too. I would have expected more scars considering the battles he's been through."

"His hollow thingie giving him advanced healing," Renji mentioned.

The room fell quiet for a moment. They knew about it, of course, but it was still weird to think about how powerful Ichigo was and how it was that he got some of his power. When you spent your life killing hollows, it was kind of odd to think about your best friend being part hollow.

"Well, he's done, and he looks beautiful," Yumichika said.

"Gesh, give it a rest already, Yumichika," said Ikkaku.

"What? Are you jealous?"

"Why would I be jealous? You talk all the time about how striking his hair is, how you love his lithe but built build, and now he's completely naked while you tie him up and you can't stop talking about his skin," Ikkaku replied.

Yumichika turned in shock. Ikkaku was grinning. Yumichika hit him in the shoulder. "Jerk! I thought that you were actually mad for a second," he said.

"Ha, someone as inexperienced as Ichigo couldn't possibly handle you," Ikkaku said, getting closer to Yumichika. "He wouldn't know how rough you can take it and when your no's mean keeping going. He wouldn't be able to play you like a violin like I can," he finished, talking into Yumichika's ear.

"Mmm," Yumichika agreed, wrapping his arms around Ikkaku.

"Ok, before you guys get too into this, remember that I'm RIGHT HERE," Renji complained.

"So?" Yumichika laughed.

"He's just jealous," Ikkaku said.

They looked over at their friend, who was smirking.

"Oh my god! Who are you having sex with?" Yumichika yelled.

"What?" the smug look fell from Renji's face.

"Naw, he's right. You are definitely screwing someone," Ikkaku agreed.

They both looked at him intently.

"I…I'm not sure if I'm supposed to talk about it," Renji admitted.

"CAPTAIN KUCHIKI?" they both yelled.

Shit, Renji groaned.

"Please…" he begged, although begging Yumichika to keep a secret, especially such a juicy one, was like asking the sun to rise in the north.

Yumichika hesitated. "I won't say anything, _for now_. It has to come out sooner or later though."

"Yeah, just let me talk to him about it first," Renji answered.

"What are we doing with Shuuhei?" Ikkaku asked, pointing at the second prone body at their feet.

"Leave his fundoshi on and don't tie him up. We're only using the spiritual pressure cuffs on him," Renji said.

They threw both the naked and exotically tied up Ichigo and the almost naked but free Shuuhei together into a tiny dark closet. Renji had to try several times, but eventually he sealed it with kido.

"Aren't you going to leave a note or say anything to them so they know it was you?" Yumichika asked.

"Oh, they'll know alright," Renji said. "I got the idea from what they did to me."

"Oh?" Ikkaku asked.

"They drugged me and left me almost completely naked tied to a chair in Captain Kuchiki's bedroom."

"Ok, I need more details," Yumichika said eagerly.

"Fine, I'll tell you about it as your reward for keeping your mouth closed. Got it?" Renji said.

"We only have a deal if you answer any and all of my questions," Yumichika countered.

Renji waffled on that. Yumichika could definitely be very nosey and he wasn't really sure if he could handle letting him know all everything about what had happened between him and Byakuya.

"You should know that I'm supposed to meet up with Rangiku for lunch," Yumichika said, his arms crossed.

If Yumichika was a gossip then Rangiku was his queen. Renji started to sweat.

"Ok, so Ichigo comes into my office and…" he began.


	6. Closet

**Closet**

* * *

"Wait, what do you mean we're supposed to throw it?" Shuuhei asked.

"I don't know. I mean, you just throw it and it kind of spins out," Ichigo tried to explain.

He and Shuuhei were making pizza. At least they were attempting to. Shuuhei could cook but had never had pizza before; Ichigo had dozens of types of pizzas before but only had the most basic of knowledge on how to actually make one.

"Well, can we just roll it like you would with pastry?" Shuuhei suggested.

"Yeah, that should work. There are square pizzas too. We could try that to make it easier."

There was a knock at the door.

"I wonder why they're here?" Ichigo asked, feeling the spiritual pressure of several of their friends. "Hey guys," he said pulling open the door.

Ikkaku, Yumichika, and Renji walked in.

"Did you guys want some food?" Shuuhei said over his shoulder as he tried to wrangle to pizza dough.

"I have a better idea," Renji said.

* * *

Ichigo honestly had no idea what had happened between that point and the point that he found himself in now. How he wound up naked and tied up was a very pressing topic on his mind, but it was still blank no matter how hard he thought on the subject. _Who_ had done it was obvious.

He heard a groan behind him and froze. Oh no, he thought. No, no, no, no…

"Shuuhei?" he asked quietly.

"What the hell…" Shuuhei murmured.

"Well, Renji is getting us back, obviously."

"Does that mean Kisuke is around here too?"

"Um, I can't move to check," Ichigo admitted.

"What?" Shuuhei asked.

Ichigo felt hands on his bare back and shuddered.

"What the fuck did they do to you?" Shuuhei said with amusement.

"It's not funny!" Ichigo complained. "It's pretty…binding…"

He felt Shuuhei's hand move over his back and shoulders, pausing at the twists in the rope.

"Well, if I had to guess I'd say Yumichika did this," Shuuhei said.

"Don't just stand there, get me out," Ichigo urged.

"I'm not tied up, but I do have spiritual cuffs on," Shuuhei said. "And most of my clothes seem to be missing."

"Only most?" Ichigo groaned.

"Yeah. Why?"

"Let's just say that I would be very happy to have been left some clothes."

Shuuhei snorted his laughter. "Ha ha ha! They got you good kid!"

"Don't be so happy, we're both stuck in here."

The closet was so tiny as to allow minimal movement from its occupants. Shuuhei tried to feel around for an opening and eventually found the door. He cursed.

"What?"

"It's bound with kido," Shuuhei answered. "I also can't find a light anywhere. It's too fucking dark to see anything."

"Ow," Ichigo groaned.

"Those straps hurting?"

"Well, it's not hurting really bad but my hands and arms are numb," Ichigo replied.

"Ok, if I remember right, there should be a knot…" Shuuhei was behind Ichigo. He reached up towards the back of Ichigo's neck. "Yeah, this should be the place where the two ends come together."

He began to work on the knot. It came loose. Ichigo groaned again.

"How come nothing happened?" Ichigo complained.

"Well he really did a number on you. It's like a freaking net or something. Everything is twisted and held up at odd places. It will take awhile to get you out of it."

"Oh, and you have so many other things to be doing right now I suppose?"

Shuuhei laughed at that. "I hope you're not ticklish, because I'm going to have to get pretty close," he said.

"WHAT?" Ichigo yelled.

Shuuhei paused. "Is something wrong?"

"…no…" Ichigo lied.

Shuuhei ran his hand along the length of one of the free ends of rope, finding where it connected underneath Ichigo's arm. He unwound the rope, tucking it under and pulling it out until the joint came free. At least Yumichika didn't make it all knots, he thought. Thank goodness for small favors. He slowly traced the rope across Ichigo's chest. He stopped. "Ichigo?"

Ichigo was trembling. It wasn't bad enough that he was having Shuuhei rub his hands all over his body, but he had to be naked as well. Shuuhei was still behind him and he could feel his bare chest slightly touch his back.

"I'm not sure that…" Ichigo began before quickly changing his mind. "Nothing. Just a little ticklish like you said."

"Well, I could try being a little more firm so it's not as bad," Shuuhei said. He moved his hand again, drawing it close across Ichigo's chest and under the other arm.

Ichigo was no longer breathing. Why did I say anything? This is way worse than when he was barely touching me. Now it's like he's…caressing me.

Shuuhei was continuing to work. The ropes seemed randomly placed to Ichigo. He could never tell if Shuuhei was going to go around his arm or down his back. He felt Shuuhei begin to go down…down. He felt a hand on his upper thigh. "WAIT!" he yelled.

Shuuhei stopped.

"Shuuhei…god I don't want to do this and especially not now but…but…" Ichigo bit his lip. "You see I have feelings for you," he forced out in one breath.

Feelings for me? Shuuhei was dumbstruck.

"_He's in love with someone," Renji had said._

"_What?" Shuuhei was shocked. He had felt that he and Ichigo were very close friends; why would Ichigo not have mentioned something so big?_

"_The thing is, this person is straight and there's no way it's going to work out."_

Oh my god, Shuuhei thought. He was talking about me? Ichigo loves me? That's why he never mentioned that he was in love, because it was me all along?

Oh no, he thought.

He wasn't horrified or grossed out. A lot of his friends were gay, bi, poly, or, as Rangiku put it once "Everything that breathes that walks on two legs. Unless they have only one, because that's fun too!" He had then made a joke about birds and got a kick in the head, but she really had set herself up. He _was_ however stunned. He remembered the sadness in Renji's voice telling him how messed up Ichigo was going to be. Damn it, he _is _going to be messed up and it's my fault.

"I'm sorry," Ichigo said into the awkward silence.

"No, I'm sorry," Shuuhei replied. "I feel bad that…I mean…"

"I'm not asking for anything from you," Ichigo said. "It's just that I'm naked and you're…touching me a lot and I just thought that you should know."

Shuuhei had to smile to himself. Yeah, I know how I would feel if my first crush was doing this to me. Except…except Renji says that he loves me, and that's a lot different. Ichigo has never been with anyone either, aside from kissing. Shuuhei truly felt bad for Ichigo. "I know what you're trying to say, and it's ok. I'm not going to freak out or anything if uh…if you're a little turned on. It's just biological. Hell, maybe I'd be turned on in a similar situation," Shuuhei tried to keep it light. He meant it too. There was no reason the kid should feel bad for naturally reacting to being touched by someone he had feelings for.

"Thank you," Ichigo sighed. Shuuhei, you always do that. I get upset or worried and you can always calm me down or reassure me with just a couple words.

"Ready?" Shuuhei asked.

"Yeah," Ichigo said.

This time Shuuhei knew that Ichigo's movements weren't from ticklishness or being awkward, but from him reacting to his touches. He almost chuckled to feel Ichigo's trembling, but he didn't want to be mean. Shuuhei moved his hand, feeling for the rope. It went up Ichigo's right thigh and between his legs, and then onto his ass towards a tie in his lower back.

"Fuck," Ichigo whispered as Shuuhei untied it.

Once again the rope went across the chest and back, then across the lower belly. Ichigo couldn't help it, he moaned. Shuuhei must think I'm such a pervert, Ichigo thought with embarrassment.

Actually, Shuuhei was still finding the situation highly amusing for some reason. He couldn't quite define it, but he was enjoying the reactions and small muffled noises he was getting out of Ichigo. Bad Shuuhei, he thought to himself with a frown. It's just chemical, the other part of himself said. Come on, it's a close intimate situation. You just found out your best friend loves you. He's vibrating like a guitar string under your touch, trying to not feel pleasure from it but he can't. You like sex, you like pleasuring your partner. It's only natural that you're kind of turned on right now.

Kind of turned on? Shit, I am, Shuuhei thought. No, it's just a natural reaction, don't worry about it.

He was surprised when he got a moan out of Ichigo from delicately unwrapping his wrists, his fingers lightly moving across the insides of Ichigo hands. He's so sensitive. I wonder if that's just because he's a virgin or if he's just that attuned to his body. He's going to have a lot of fun with the right person, Shuuhei thought with a grin.

Now is not that time to be thinking things like that, Shuuhei told himself. What? I'm being a good friend here. I'll have to be on the lookout for a trained and bold lover for him, I think he's the type that would really like…ok, now _that_ thought was going too far.

"Fuck fuck fuck," Ichigo said as Shuuhei got to the next twist in the rope.

Shuuhei paused.

"Um, it's ok," Shuuhei assured him, knowing full well that the kid was going to die for the next thirty or so seconds. He took a deep breathe and continued following the rope that was wrapped tightly across Ichigo's very stiff cock multiple times. He decided to break the awkwardness by talking a little. "Gesh, that seems like it would hurt," he mentioned as he took off the circling roping. Ichigo didn't answer, and Shuuhei doubted that he could. The rope then went around each of Ichigo's balls, holding them firmly apart. "Fuck, Yumichika kind of went out of his way for this," Shuuhei said. His hands were trembling for some reason, and he felt slightly out of breath.

"Shuuhei," Ichigo breathed, not being able to retrain himself.

Shuuhei closed his eyes and breathed for a second or two before continuing.

Luckily for them both, the rest was fairly easy. Ichigo's arms were finally freed and he sighed with relief as the last bit of rope fell from his body.

"I'm going to stretch," he warned Shuuhei. It was such tight quarters and so dark that he didn't want to accidentally elbow him in the face.

"Are you ok?" Shuuhei asked.

"I'm a little numb in some places but yeah," Ichigo said. He was glad that Shuuhei couldn't see how red he was. He felt like his whole body was on fire, and he was sure that he looked like a tomato. Renji, I am going to skin you alive, Ichigo thought to himself. He wasn't nearly as upset at Yumichika or Ikkaku. "Any idea for what to do to Renji?" he asked darkly.

"I don't know, seems like he got us back pretty good this time, maybe we should leave it be," Shuuhei suggested. "Besides, we need to get out of here first."

"Renji sucks at kido, even with the cuffs on we should be able to find a weakness in his wall," Ichigo said. "Let's check the ceiling and floor."

Shuuhei smiled. Ichigo had been learning a lot during his time in the Soul Society.

"The floor seems stable. Climb up on my shoulders and try the roof," Shuuhei said.

"Um, how about you climb on my shoulders?" Ichigo said. "You're…wearing more clothes then me."

"Oh yeah," Shuuhei replied. They felt around in the dark, and finally Shuuhei was hoisted up. "Ok, I just have to punch through the roof. Can you hold me for awhile?"

"Yeah," Ichigo grunted.

"I…got it," Shuuhei said triumphantly.

"Can you get through?"

"Yeah," Shuuhei managed to wriggle through the small hole he had made. He reached an arm down to help Ichigo up.

"I'd rather you bring me back some clothes," Ichigo said looking up at Shuuhei.

Hah, he's still so young and modest, Shuuhei thought with a grin.

"I'll be back soon," he promised.

After he left Ichigo sat in the dark, trying to not focus on how fantastic it had been feeling Shuuhei touch him all over, to feel his breath on the back of his neck. He also desperately tried to not think about how amazing Shuuhei looked with the pale filtered moonlight lighting up his mostly naked body as he had looked down at Ichigo. He's going to be back soon, Ichigo thought. I really need to not have a giant erection when he opens that door. Masturbating was out of the question too. He didn't know when Shuuhei was coming back; it could be in just a minute. Besides, he had never been a quiet person, not even when pleasuring himself. He would absolutely die if Shuuhei heard him crying out his name in passion while…mmm, while….an avalanche of images flung themselves though Ichigo's mind. DAMN IT NOT NOW, he practically yelled at his brain. YOU TOO! He thought, looking down at his penis. Maybe I could just knock myself out, he thought with a sigh.

* * *

Of course I have to run into a captain, Shuuhei thought. At least it's a nice one.

"Ahem. Hello, Captain Ukitake," Shuuhei said.

Jushiro gave him the once over, raising an eyebrow.

"A prank," Shuuhei explained. "Revenge for dropping off Renji in Captain's Kuchiki's room." Whoops, I shouldn't have said that part.

"Oh really?" Jushiro said with interest. "How did that turn out?"

Oh yeah, Ichigo said that he was working with Captain Ukitake on getting those two together.

"Well, it was Ichigo's idea, and it definitely seems to have gone well," Shuuhei said. "Renji was still sore about it though."

"Fantastic!" Jushiro said. He was happy that little Byakuya finally had someone again.

"I don't suppose that you have two pairs of spare clothing I can borrow?" Shuuhei asked.

"Two?"

"Ichigo is still stuck in the closet, and he has even less clothes than I do," Shuuhei replied.

Jushiro's eyebrows went up again. He wanted to ask how that turned out as well but held his tongue. "Of course, follow me," he said.

The two had just about gotten to his quarters when they ran into Captain Kyoraku.

"Um…hi, Shuuhei," Shunsui said. They two were occasional drinking buddies.

"H-hi," Shuuhei answered.

"So, are we going to ignore the fact that you're not wearing clothes?" Shunsui asked.

"Yeah, it would be nice," Shuuhei admitted.

"One second, Shunsui," Jushiro said. "I just need to get him something."

The two disappeared briefly. Shuuhei left clothed, carrying a bundle under his arm.

"I don't suppose you're going to explain that?" Shunsui asked Jushiro.

"Explain what?" Jushiro said aloofly.

"Next you're going to tell me that there's nothing going on between you and Shuuhei just like there's nothing going on between you and Ichigo."

"Of course there isn't," Jushiro responded.

Shunsui sighed and Jushiro laughed at him.

"You're being so odd! I don't comment on your activities. You're acting almost like you're jealous or something."

"Not exactly, it's just that I…" Shunsui started but trailed off.

"You what?"

"…nothing," Shunsui said.

Jushiro sighed.

* * *

"Now we just have to get these cuffs off," Shuuhei said.

"My suggestion would be your captain. I don't feel Renji around any place."

"He's probably up at the Kuchiki estate," Shuuhei grinned.

Kisuke answered the door after only minimal pounding. It was late but he kept odd hours and was a light sleeper. He blinked at the sight of Shuuhei and Ichigo on his doorstep. "Mmm, a present for me I hope? I don't usually go with two guys at once but there's always room for exceptions!"

"Oh my god, Kisuke, get your mind out of the gutter," Ichigo growled. He was in no mood for playing games with the former shopkeeper.

"Oh don't get angry, I think it only makes you look cuter," Kisuke teased.

"Get these off of us," Shuuhei said, holding up the spiritual pressure cuffs.

"What makes you think I can?"

"Well if you don't have the capability then I guess I'll just go to someone that does," Shuuhei said. "Come on Ichigo, we're going to squad 12."

Kisuke frowned. "I swear Ichigo is rubbing off on you. You were never this surly before."

Shuuhei's eyes widened. "Sorry, Captain!" he apologized. It was true; he would never have spoken to his previous captains that way.

"Good lord, don't backpedal," Kisuke rolled his eyes. "Come in."

They sat in Kisuke's "living room". They assumed it was a living room at least, because it was near the door and had a couch. It was surrounded by tables and contraptions, Bunsen burners and computer screens.

"You made this room into your lab?" Shuuhei asked.

"What? No," Kisuke answered from down the hall. "My lab is in the basement."

"Maybe he's just making dinner," Ichigo said with a grin.

"I'm never eating anything he makes."

"I'm pretty sure we already warned you not to," Ichigo answered.

"Here we go," Kisuke said, coming back with an odd device. "I just have to calibrate it to each cuff and off they'll come!"

In the end it was really just as simple as that.

"So," Kisuke practically sang, "are you really not going to tell me what happened?"

"What happened is that you better be happy that Renji only decided to get us and not you," Ichigo replied.

"Oh, he did get me," Kisuke said.

"How?" Shuuhei asked.

Kisuke held out his hands.

"He painted your nails hot pink?" Ichigo said, confused.

"No, it's permanent. It will stay until my nails grow out," Kisuke said looking at them sadly.

"Well, that doesn't sound…that bad," Shuuhei responded.

"Are you kidding? I look ridiculous!"

"You know, tonight sucks. I don't even have it in me to make fun of you," Ichigo sighed. "Just take my word that you always look ridiculous."

* * *

It was Renji who was pacing this office this morning. Ichigo walked in and Renji looked up.

"Um, how did it go?" Renji asked nervously.

Ichigo shrugged.

"What does that mean?"

"It means that because you're an asshole I had to tell one of my best friends that I loved him to explain why I was amazingly turned on by him trying to untie me."

"Yeah, but how did he take it?" Renji asked.

"I don't know. It was pretty dark so I couldn't see his face. He seemed pretty understanding and didn't flip out or anything," Ichigo answered.

"I mean, at least he knows now right? That's good," Renji offered.

"Yeah," Ichigo sighed. No matter how often he had told himself that telling Shuuhei wouldn't make a difference, there had always been that very small sliver of optimism that held out hope that Shuuhei would respond positively to his confession.

"_Really, Ichigo?" Shuuhei would say._

"_Yes, I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, I just didn't want to jeopardize our friendship," he would answer._

"_I wish you had, because I love you too."_

"_Shuuhei…"_

And end scene. Or begin, depending on whether Ichigo was alone or not.

God I'm so pathetic sometimes, Ichigo thought to himself.

"Hey Ichigo, cheer up," Renji said. "I mean, if nothing else he totally felt you up, right?"

Ichigo hit Renji in the arm.

"Was that a 'thank you' or a 'fuck you'?" Renji asked.

"Both."


	7. A Little Bit More

**A Little Bit More**

_It's only a kiss  
If you make it a kiss  
So why you wanna fake your way  
Outta this one  
Well, it's only a sin  
If you make it a sin  
We all guilty so why not give in  
To this one  
To this one  
To this one  
All you have to do is  
Just give yourself the green light_

_(Jamie Lidell – Green Light)_

_A/N: I usually never do songs but I've had this very apt one stuck in my head. The title of the chapter is from a Jamie Lidell song too so double ohhh! I love musicians who are super nice when you meet them, and let you jump on them and hold you in their arms while your friends take a picture. =)_

_Also, much thanks to Amywilleat-you for doing fan art for this fic. You can see it here (remove the spaces): http: /img7. imageshack. us/img7/4310/dessinfanartbleachlostc. jpg_

* * *

"Hey, kid, want some food or something?" Shuuhei asked, putting his hand on Ichigo's shoulder. "I'm getting up to grab some more sake."

"Um," Ichigo blushed a little at the close proximity of Shuuhei's face and the intimacy of his hand casually hanging off of him. "Ha ha, no! I'm fine!" he managed to get out.

Across the way there were a couple of incredulous looks.

"Can you guys let me out?" Kira asked Ikkaku and Yumichika.

He walked up to the bar where Shuuhei was ordering.

"Hey Shuuhei, been ok?" Kira asked.

"Yup," Shuuhei said simply.

"That sure was a funny story you told me about Renji getting you and Ichigo back by tying you up in that closet," Kira continued.

Shuuhei laughed a little. "Yeah, he sure got us back."

"I remember you saying something about Ichigo saying that he loved you too," Kira said.

Shuuhei looked at him, noticing for the first time that although Kira seemed like he was lightly bantering he looked completely serious. "Yeah," Shuuhei answered.

"It's just that…" Kira began. "Well I mean, obviously you shouldn't just completely change your relationship with him because of that or anything but…"

Shuuhei was just looking at him like he had no idea what Kira was talking about.

"It seems kind of like you're leading him on," Kira finally said.

"What makes you say that?" Shuuhei glanced back at the table where Ichigo was laughing at something that Rangiku had said.

"Shuuhei…" Kira trailed off.

"Its fine," Shuuhei assured him, getting his sake and heading back for the table.

Ikkaku and Yumichika looked at Kira as they moved to let him back into the booth. He gave a tiny shrug.

* * *

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!" Rukia yelled.

Ichigo sat up quickly. He hadn't been sleeping necessarily, but he definitely hadn't been paying attention either.

"Oh, hey Rukia," Ichigo said. "Do you want to not yell so loud in my office, it bothers people."

"Are you kidding? How often do you and Renji yell at each other?" Rukia sniffed. "Wait, don't answer that, because I don't care. All I care about is that you didn't tell me that you got tied up in a closet with Shuuhei! Naked!"

"Considering you've been gone on a mission and just got back last night…"

"Yes, LAST NIGHT. You couldn't have told me then? This is important!" She said.

"I kind of thought you might want to see your boyfriend," Ichigo suggested.

"Oh, he visited me when I was on mission anyways," she said, waving her hand at the idea dismissively.

"Um, I don't think he's supposed to do that."

"And um, I don't think it's your business," Rukia snapped back.

"How is that not my business but you can freak out that there was a ten hour delay on you finding out about Shuuhei and I?" Ichigo asked.

"I'm a woman, that's all there is to it."

"…wait…so just because you're a woman you get amazing powers of knowing all information first or getting mad?"

"Yes."

"You do know that Renji and Byakuya are sleeping together, right?" Ichigo said, fully knowing that she didn't know.

"WHHHHAAAATTTT!" she screamed.

Ichigo quickly picked up his soul pager. Renji was out of the office but he knew that Rukia was going to find him, and seeing how fast she had blazed out his office it was going to be soon.

"Hey Renji," Ichigo said into his phone.

"Yeah?" Renji panted.

"Rukia in on the way and she's gone full blown banshee. If I were you I'd go into hiding until it's over. Maybe you should join a monastery," Ichigo joked.

"What happened?" Renji asked.

"You and her brother happened."

"YOU SAID YOU'D LET ME TELL HER!"

"Whoops," Ichigo said, hanging up the phone. He knew that Byakuya and Renji had already decided to gradually let people know. It wasn't a secret; they just hadn't gotten around to revealing the information to everyone yet. Byakuya didn't really see how it was most people's business, but Rukia was definitely on the top of the list to have been told. She had been away though and he hadn't wanted to tell her over the phone. Oh well, Ichigo thought, albeit with a slightly smug smile on his face.

* * *

"I don't get it," Ikkaku said, leaning on the office futon. "I mean, obviously I didn't want Shuuhei to go all weird straight guy freak out on Ichigo or anything, but this is just bizarre."

"I know," Yumichika said, finishing up some paperwork by forging Kenpachi's signature, like he always did. He doubted anyone at the bureaucrat's office had ever even seen Kenpachi's real signature. He stopped to think. Had _he_ ever seen Kenpachi's signature? Huh. Kenpachi could write, couldn't he?

"It's like he's being even more friendly and physical with Ichigo that he was before," Ikkaku continued.

"Yeah, he'd better be careful, he might wind up hurting Ichigo even more," Yumichika mentioned.

"Who's hurting my Ichi?"

Ikkaku and Yumichika looked up.

"Uh, lieutenant, we didn't see you there," Ikkaku said.

"That didn't answer my question," Yachiru said, her hands on her hips.

"No one!" they both answered quickly.

* * *

It was a couple of weeks later and their friends were still wary of the way that they acted towards each other. Both denied anything was wrong. Ichigo didn't really see why Renji was mad about it. If Shuuhei was just a little more friendly with him than he used to be, he was going to enjoy it. He had been scared that Shuuhei wouldn't feel ok sleeping over at his place after staying out late, or wouldn't want to sit next to him because he'd be too close, the fact that Shuuhei didn't seem to care at all about that stuff just made his life easier…and happier. He knew he looked like an idiot for always getting flustered or blushing a little when Shuuhei got too close, but it didn't bother Shuuhei so why should it bother him?

"Hey, see you later Ichigo," Shuuhei said, ruffling his hair.

Ichigo flushed slightly even as he tried to fix his hair. "Yeah, bye," he said with a smile, beginning his walk home.

* * *

They had planned on going out but it was raining so hard they decided to stay in instead. It wasn't like Shuuhei didn't have tons of food around anyways. So they made some quick dinner and Shuuhei sipped at some sake while Ichigo relished some of the soda that he had gotten sent in a care package from the land of the living.

"Mmmm," he hummed happily to himself, feeling the bubbling feeling of the coke.

"Someone looks happy," Shuuhei joked from the other side of the futon.

Ichigo just smiled.

He was waiting to go home but the rain wouldn't let up. He could just leave and brave the wet until he got home, but Shuuhei had started a fire and it was nice and toasty. When Shuuhei noticed that Ichigo was starting to doze he tossed him a large fluffy blanket.

"Aw, my favorite blanket," Ichigo said, nuzzling it.

"I already said you can't have it," Shuuhei mockingly warned.

"This blanket and I have a very special relationship and it's very rude of you to intervene," Ichigo said, almost immediately started to drift off to sleep. "I think I must have had one like this when I was a kid because it always makes me so…," he was already out cold.

I wish I could sleep like that, Shuuhei thought to himself. It took hours and a very dark room to get him to a place where he could just conk out like that. Usually a bottle of sake did the trick as well. He looked at the peaceful sleeping face of Ichigo and wondered if he looked that carefree when he slept. Shuuhei yawned and stretched out, getting into a better position on the futon.

He didn't know how much later it was when he woke up. All he knew was that he had wound up a lot closer to Ichigo than he last remembered. It's probably the blanket, Shuuhei thought. He had buried his cold limbs into the blanket and was now clutching at Ichigo's sleeping form. Shuuhei began to try and get himself untangled without waking him up, but of course the second he tried to move Ichigo's eyes opened sleepily.

"Mmm?" Ichigo asked, looking up into Shuuhei's eyes.

"Um…" Shuuhei was feeling a little caught. It was like there was something holding him in place so that he couldn't back away. Being this close to Ichigo was unnerving though. Actually, it was worse than unnerving. He felt his heart pump a little faster as those soft brown eyes connected with his and refused to look away. Shuuhei leaned forward a little, then put his hands around Ichigo's head and neck, and kissed him. It was a slow kiss, a sleepy kiss.

Ichigo hadn't been fully awake at first but he was definitely now. He barely kissed back, just taking in Shuuhei's embrace.

Shuuhei pulled away, putting his forehead to Ichigo's, his eyes closed. Ichigo could hear his breathing. Then Shuuhei was pulling him towards him again, in a tighter embrace, his lips seeking Ichigo's own. Ichigo wanted nothing more than to allow himself to completely melt into them, but instead he did something else.

He put his hands on Shuuhei's chest, preventing him from coming any closer. Shuuhei looked at Ichigo, still with half lidded eyes. "I should go," Ichigo whispered, his voice trembling slightly.

"Really?" Shuuhei asked quietly.

"Yeah."

Outside it was still raining but Ichigo took the time to pause and stare up at the cloudy sky. He laughed to himself, and then again out loud. I am such an idiot, he thought with a broad smile. Oh well, he thought again, walking home.

* * *

Shuuhei was facedown at his desk, his hands over the back of his head, almost pressing him into the wood deeper.

"You ok, Shuuhei?" Kisuke asked.

"I…," Shuuhei started, not looking up. He took a deep breath. "I kissed Ichigo last night."

"WHAT?"

Shuuhei's head shot up and Kisuke looked towards the door. Renji was standing there holding a sheaf of papers. Renji shoved the papers at Kisuke and grabbed Shuuhei by the collar of his shihakusho and starting dragging him from the room.

"Captain Abarai!" Kisuke said behind them authoritatively.

Renji turned and looked, not releasing Shuuhei.

"I've grown fond of my lieutenant. Don't break him," Kisuke warned.

"I'll get him back to you," Renji growled, and starting moving again.

"Please, Renji," Shuuhei begged in the hallway. "At least let me walk. I'm in my own squad."

Renji could care less what Shuuhei's squad thought of him but let him go anyways. "We're going to Ichigo," Renji told him.

Shuuhei paled a little. "Um, yeah," he agreed.

* * *

Ichigo was very surprised when Shuuhei was propelled into his office. Renji stood behind him, his arms crossed.

"H-hey," Shuuhei got out.

"Something wrong?" Ichigo asked, looking at the two of them.

"Well, about last night…" Shuuhei said. God this was terrible. Ichigo was going to hate him forever, Renji was going to kill him, and it was pretty much all warranted. I'm such a scumball. "It's just that…I didn't mean…I mean, it's not like I like…"

"I know," Ichigo said, cutting him off.

Renji and Shuuhei just stared.

"You…know?" Shuuhei asked.

"Why do you think I left?" Ichigo asked. "Now both of you go away, I'm behind on some things."

He ignored the two of them until they were gone. When he couldn't feel them anymore he closed his eyes and counted to ten. It's ok, he told himself. He passed a hand over his head and then got back to work.

"He's too good for you even just as a friend," Renji said to Shuuhei before leaving him.

"Yeah, I know," Shuuhei sighed.

* * *

"How the hell did you let that happen?" Rukia demanded to know.

"You know, I leave you and captain I-might-or-might-not-wear-woman's-panties alone," Ichigo said.

"If you want my advice you should…"

"I don't," Ichigo cut her off. "If you want to play matchmaker why don't you help your captain? Poor guy has…" he stopped suddenly.

"Has what?" Rukia asked instantly.

"I'm not going to talk about it, it's personal to him. If you want you can pry around, but I'm not going to say anything about it," Ichigo said.

My captain likes someone? Rukia thought. Well, it's time to go and recruit some spies.

* * *

"It's exactly the sort of thing I was warning you to stay away from," Kira groaned.

"I know, I know," Shuuhei said, taking another drink of sake.

They were lying on Kira's floor on giant cushions.

"I was so upset in the morning that I just didn't want to see him. I didn't want to have to explain that it didn't mean anything to me. I didn't want to see the look on his face," Shuuhei said.

"You said he was fine though," Kira said. "Well, as fine as you can be while continually having your heart stomped on by your best friend," he added.

"Damn it, Kira," Shuuhei said. "Yes, he wasn't…mad at me. That doesn't mean the whole situation doesn't suck."

"He's entirely too forgiving," Kira said. "I would've at least told you we couldn't be friends."

"That's the thing, he still fucking loves me. I can see it in his face all the time. Even when I was there telling him that I kissed him just for the hell of it, he just sat there and took it."

"Well, why did you kiss him?" Kira asked.

"I was drunk."

"You and I get drunk all the time. You've never tried to kiss me," Kira mentioned. "We've even slept off a couple of drinking nights together in the same bed."

Shuuhei didn't have an answer to that.

"There was one other time in your life when you liked a man," Kira said.

"There was not," Shuuhei disagreed.

"Kensei Muguruma," Kira said.

"Totally different. He was my hero."

"Oh? You never once thought of him as anything else?" Kira asked.

Shuuhei paused. "I had a very, very brief phrase, but it was nothing."

"Fine, it was nothing, but it shows that you can at least sometimes be attracted to men. It's not always one side or the other, or even just bisexual, there's a spectrum."

"I doubt it."

"Ok, so Ikkaku almost always likes women, but he's absolutely over heels in love with Yumichika. Yumichika exclusively dates men and is creeped out by the idea of being with a woman. Rangiku is…I don't know, omni…anyone that's interesting to her, barely paying attention to what sex they are," Kira continued.

"Well, I'm straight."

"No, I'm straight," Kira said. "You're almost straight."

"I don't think…"

"Did you enjoy your kiss?"

"…yes…but that was just because…"

"Whatever the qualifications, you enjoyed it, right? As in you maybe wanted even more?" Kira asked.

"I…would've at least kissed him some more if he hadn't left," Shuuhei admitted.

"I'm going to tell you a story. Back at the academy during the last couple of years, Renji and I were roommates and got to be really close. We were in the advanced class, and you know how hard that can be, especially trying to stay in the upper slots like we were. We worked and trained hard, so it's not like we had a lot of time for other things. One night we both snuck in some sake and got totally wasted. I think we had just finished our combat finals and were celebrating. One thing led to another and we wound up kissing. I don't even know who started it, but there we were, kissing."

"Holy shit! Why haven't you told this story before?" Shuuhei asked, shocked. "Kissing Renji is a big deal!"

"Except it wasn't," Kira said. "It wasn't because I'm completely straight and even though he was a good friend and we were both drunk and hard up, that kiss was absolutely nothing to me. Not the 'nothing to me' you're talking about with Ichigo. I mean it was the equivalent of kissing a steak or something, nothing at all behind it."

"Maybe Renji is just a bad kisser," Shuuhei laughed.

"I doubt Captain Kuchiki takes second best," Kira grinned.

"What exactly are you trying to say?"

"I'm saying you might want to go for it," Kira suggested.

"Go for it? You mean…go for Ichigo?" Shuuhei paused. "It's different when you're talking philosophically and when you're talking about your best friend. He's not someone I can experiment with. He means too much to me for me to lose him."

"That's why you were so miserable after you kissed him, right?"

"Yes."

"See. The fact that you had kissed another man didn't really upset you, the fact that you might not have that man in your life anymore upset you," Kira said.

"I…" Shuuhei floundered.

"Think about it, but I really mean think about it."


	8. Regret

**Regret**

* * *

"I can feel them out there," Shuuhei said.

"Yeah, there's only about a dozen though," Kisuke confirmed.

"Do you think it's the group that we're looking for then? They seem a little under-powered."

"It's them," Kisuke said definitively. "Alright men, try to take as many alive as you can. Be on your guard, we've had a lot of odds reports about these bandits."

* * *

"Seriously, tell me why we're all the way out here already," Ichigo complained.

"Oh shut up. I'm your captain, that's why," Renji said.

"Oh my god. What are you, a mom?" Ichigo laughed.

Renji grinned. "Actually, we're here to go camping!"

"Camping…" Ichigo said. "Just the two of us?" he asked. "That doesn't sound like that much fun."

"Everyone else is still on duty. I figured we'd come early and get every set up for when they start trickling in tonight and tomorrow morning." Renji had just wanted to get Ichigo away from the Seireitei for awhile. He didn't care how tough Ichigo was trying to be, he needed to have a nice weekend with a bunch of friends, preferably doing a bunch of stupid and possibly drunk things far, far away from Shuuhei.

"Really? Who's coming?" Ichigo asked, beginning to get interested.

"Um, Rangiku, Iba, Kira, Ikkaku…"

Both men froze and looked to the east.

"What the hell was that?" Ichigo asked, even as he and Renji were flash stepping towards the extreme surge of spiritual pressure from that area. "Why are there hollows here?"

"I feel Kisuke over there," Renji said.

Shuuhei too, Ichigo thought.

* * *

The small band of Squad 9 members stood, some slightly injured, panting.

"Everyone ok?" Kisuke asked. After receiving confirmation he said, "Well, that was unexpected."

"How did they get hollows to attack us? It looked like they were following the commands of the bandits," Shuuhei said.

"This definitely doesn't bode well. I guess we're going to have to pay more attention to this 'Red Hand' group from now on," Kisuke said. "Takumi, go and get some backup, we're going to canvass these hills to see if we can't find anymore pockets of bandits or any supply camps. Hina, do a perimeter sweep to make sure we're secure, we're kind of out in the open here. Shuuhei?"

"Yes, Captain?"

"Start checking these bodies for anything that will let us know how they contacted and controlled those hollows; a device or pager or anything of that sort."

"Of course, Captain," Shuuhei said.

* * *

Ichigo and Renji saw it at the same time. As they came into the clearing where the remaining Squad 9 members were, they saw Shuuhei bent over a fallen body, and someone in the distant tree line pointing a weapon of some sort at his back. Both reacted instantly, Ichigo running towards Shuuhei and Renji directly at the attacker. The weapon released, shooting what seemed like a simple wooden crossbolt modified in some indiscernible way that make it give off its own spiritual pressure.

Shuuhei, feeling Ichigo behind him, began to turn, but was violently pressed backward into a nearby tree as Ichigo's body slammed into his.

"Ichigo?" Shuuhei asked. His back was against the tree, with Ichigo's back against his stomach. He looked over Ichigo's shoulder and saw the crossbolt sticking out of his chest. Ichigo didn't respond. "ICHIGO!" Shuuhei asked, panicking.

"Heh, sorry Shuuhei," Ichigo said. "Didn't mean to worry you." His hands had been wrapped around the bolt, he pulled them away now. "See, not even a scratch. Close though." He moved his hand across his chest. It had pierced the fabric of his shihakusho but hadn't made him bleed.

Shuuhei wrapped his arms around him and rested his head on Ichigo's back. "You're such an idiot," he said with relief.

"Yeah, I think I'm going to do that differently next time," Ichigo admitted.

"You ok, Ichigo?" Renji asked with concern, having dispatched the shooter with ease.

"Yes," Ichigo said, standing up.

"What happened here?" Renji asked Kisuke.

"It seemed just like an average roundup of a couple of troublemakers but as soon as we attack they called up a bunch of hollows somehow. We didn't even have a trace of a reading on them before..." Kisuke stopped. "Ichigo?"

Ichigo's face was blank. He sunk to his knees. Shuuhei caught him from behind.

"CAREFUL!" Kisuke yelled at Shuuhei.

"I…what…is Ichigo…" Shuuhei stuttered.

"Just don't move," Kisuke said, approaching Ichigo. He took off his haori and wrapped it around his hands, then lifted up Ichigo's arms. The bottoms of his hands had turned a sickly green with a yellowish cast, lines of color tracing his veins down his wrist. "Poison," Kisuke said.

"Is he ok?" Renji asked quietly. Ichigo's eyes were glazed and almost unblinking; his head lolling back like a rag doll.

Shuuhei felt how limp Ichigo was in his arms and began to shake slightly. He stood up and carefully lifted Ichigo, getting ready to leave.

"Where are you going, Lieutenant?" Kisuke asked.

"To Squad 4. He needs medical attention," Shuuhei said.

"Lieutenant Hisagi, you are on a mission and I have not released you from it or given you an order regarding Lieutenant Kurosaki," Kisuke replied sternly.

It really was only the years of training that kept Shuuhei from hitting his captain upside the head, telling him to fuck off, and taking off for the Seireitei immediately.

"I'm sure his captain will want to get him to Squad 4 safely," Kisuke said. "And it really needs to happen very soon."

Shuuhei handed over Ichigo to Renji, wanting to argue but not wanting to waste any time. Shuuhei could already see that terrible coloring flowing into Ichigo's neck, tracing the contours of his collarbones. Kisuke used his haori to pick up the crossbolt that was lying on the ground, wrapping it up and setting it on Ichigo's chest. "Captain Unohana might need this to make an antidote," he explained. Renji nodded and then took off.

Kisuke looked over at his scowling lieutenant. "You can leave as soon as we get reinforcements."

Shuuhei nodded and was grateful, but was still too angry to say anything. He focused on that anger because it was a lot better than any of the other things that he was feeling.

It's my fault, Shuuhei thought. If I had been paying more attention, this wouldn't have happened. If sometimes happens to Ichigo...

* * *

When Shuuhei walked into the room he was directed to, he stopped so hard he almost tripped over his own feet. Renji looked up at Shuuhei's pale face and was quick to reassure him. "Don't worry, all this machinery is just to cycle his system," Renji said.

Shuuhei was glad to hear it but his emotions still couldn't get over the effect of all of the lines and wires that seemingly disappeared into Ichigo's body, the randomly blipping of lights and the slight whirring that was coming from the pumping machine. He stood there for a long time, just staring.

"Shuuhei, it's going to be ok," Renji said.

"Damn it Renji!" Shuuhei yelled at him. "You've been fucking pissed off at me for every little thing I've done to him and now I've practically killed him and you're trying to comfort me? What the hell is wrong with you!"

"Look, I doubt he thought he was going to get hurt, but he knew there was a chance when he jumped in front of that bolt. Honestly, it wouldn't matter to him even if he thought he was going to get seriously injured, or die. He wouldn't give it a thought..."

"DON'T SAY THAT!" Shuuhei yelled.

"…because he loves you," Renji finished.

"Damn it," Shuuhei said, closing his eyes.

"We all make our own decisions," Renji said. "He made his. It's not your fault." If anything, it's mine, Renji thought to himself.

Shuuhei didn't respond. He wanted to yell at Renji that he was wrong, but on the other hand he desperately wanted to believe it.

Renji and Shuuhei looked towards the door, feeling another very agitated presence entering.

"…Ichigo…" Rukia breathed, her eyes wide.

Shit, Renji thought, jumping up quickly. He walked over to her and began talking very quickly, explaining what had happened. The entire time she couldn't get her eyes off of Ichigo.

"Hello," Captain Unohana said, walking in with a small smile. Her calming presence, which Renji had to admit usually kind of annoyed him, was a relief at this point.

"Is he going to be ok?" Rukia asked.

"Of course," Unohana said, beginning to remove the wires and tubes from Ichigo. "We'll have to do this a couple of times in the next couple of days, but he's come out fine. We didn't actually have an antidote for his poison, so we've had to do this a different way, using his own spiritual pressure to propel the toxins from his body. It is a draining process, but for someone as strong as him it isn't dangerous at all," she assured them all.

Shuuhei felt himself begin to breathe a little again.

"However," Unohana continued, "Lieutenant Hisagi, you should probably know that had this actually hit you and gotten into a muscle or tendon you would most likely be dead."

"What?" Shuuhei asked.

"It's strong enough being absorbed through the skin, as you can see, and you don't have nearly as much spiritual pressure as Lieutenant Kurosaki has. I'm very sure that he saved your life," she continued.

Shuuhei could feel Rukia's eyes begin to bore into the back of his neck. At least she blames me, Shuuhei thought, feeling her anger.

"Renji…" came a voice at the door. It was Captain Kuchiki. He quickly looked to the bed.

"He's going to be fine," Renji said.

"They didn't tell me…" Byakuya couldn't say what he wanted to say in front of everyone else. He had felt the rushing presences of both Ichigo and Renji, but they had been so erratic that he didn't know what was happening, aside from the news he had heard about there being a severe injury on the field. He had rushed to Squad 4 hoping that it wasn't Renji that had been hurt. He almost felt guilty at the relief he felt looking at Ichigo's body in the bed, but he was so happy that Renji was well and whole that he couldn't bring himself to feel ashamed.

"Let's go into the next room, I can give you an update," Renji suggested, knowing that Byakuya wanted to talk to him.

In the next room, Byakuya wrapped his arms around Renji, not saying a word. I hadn't really thought about the fact that Renji would always be in danger, he thought to himself. I've been too caught up in everything else. He sighed deeply.

"Hey, I'm fine," Renji said comfortingly, feeling the stress in the body of the man in front of him.

"I know, but you won't always be," Byakuya said.

"Don't be pessimistic."

"Oh? How many times as my lieutenant were you almost critically injured?"

"Um…" Renji didn't actually remember. "More than a few but not a lot?"

"Too many," Byakuya said.

"I…have a question," Renji asked seriously.

"What?"

"When Ichigo got injured, I went for the person firing the weapon, while Ichigo went to protect Shuuhei, who was being fired on. I didn't even think, it was just my reaction," Renji said. "Was it the right thing…as a captain?"

"Sometimes it's just a matter of personality, defensive versus offensive," Byakuya said. "You went for the enemy, doing your duty to remove dangerous elements from society; Ichigo went to protect someone, also a duty of any shinigami. Neither was a right or wrong choice."

"If Ichigo hadn't been there and it had just been me, Shuuhei would be dead."

"You don't know that," Byakuya said.

"If Ichigo hadn't been lucky enough to not get scratched, my decision would have killed my best friend."

"Renji, these are just the 'what ifs' that everyone in authority has to deal with."

"I never wanted to be in authority though. I wanted to become stronger, to earn your respect and my own, but I never wanted to be commanding people," Renji stated.

"We don't always get to make those sort of decisions. In fact, we hardly ever do."

* * *

Shuuhei was happy when Captain Hitsugaya came by to comfort Rukia, so that he could be left alone with Ichigo for awhile. He put his hand on Ichigo's cloth wrapped ones, put his head down on the bed, and closed his eyes.

He didn't notice when Renji came back into the room and took his previous position sitting in the chair in the corner. Kira came in briefly too, but he didn't say anything, just put his hand on Shuuhei's shoulder for awhile before leaving. Shuuhei was happy that Kira didn't want to talk, because Shuuhei honestly had nothing to say. The only thoughts that were running in his mind were thoughts that he was trying to not think. When he eventually fell asleep his unconscious mind didn't give him a break, and he woke up sharply after seeing Ichigo fall to his knees with that wide-eyed blank stare and frozen white face in his dreams.

Despite having been seemingly harsh towards Shuuhei when Ichigo was originally injured, Kisuke didn't even mention when Shuuhei was barely in the office for the next week. Shuuhei still (mostly) did his paperwork, bringing it with him to Ichigo's hospital room.

Ichigo had a lot of visitors. Aside from his close friends he was actually a pretty popular guy, despite not being particularly friendly. He had never gone out of his way to talk to people but his relaxed attitude and fighting spirit has made him a favorite among his squad and a lot of others. He wouldn't necessarily remember your name but he was never the type of person who would look down on you or ignore you just because you were a lower rank or class. He was the type that would step in if he saw something he didn't like, who would visit anyone who was injured or sick in his squad, and who would laugh and get back up if he got punched in the face by a particularly angry Renji. In fact, the antics of Renji and Ichigo were a big draw to their squad, their sibling like rivalry and squabbling obviously underlying their deep affection for each other. All of that added to the sort of hero worship he got for his actions during the war made him one of the most recognizable and loved shinigami around. Unohana actually made a list and handed it to her medical staff of the people allowed to come in and see Ichigo; otherwise it was getting too hectic having to work around everyone.

Shuuhei, for his part, barely noticed anyone coming or going. No matter how he sliced it, it was definitely his fault that Ichigo was in that bed. Unohana had explained that she was keeping him in a medical coma to conserve his spiritual pressure for healing, but that explanation didn't matter when all Shuuhei saw was Ichigo unmoving and unconscious for days on end.

He had taken to talking quietly to Ichigo all the time. He didn't know if that actually did anything or not, but it made him feel that Ichigo would at least know someone was there. Renji would sit in the corner whittling at a piece of wood and Shuuhei would read a book to Ichigo or talk about whatever utter nonsense entered his head, talking about music he had been listening to or stupid things that had happened around the office.

It was about a week later that Shuuhei felt Ichigo's hand twitch. He raised his head from where he had been napping. Ichigo's eyes flicked open.

"Ichigo?" Shuuhei asked.

Renji got up from where he had been camping almost 24 hours a day and walked to the other side of Ichigo's bed.

"Mmm," Ichigo groaned, trying to focus on the two men peering down at him.

"Feeling ok?" Renji asked.

"Tired," Ichigo said.

"Well, you've been sleeping about a week, you have to get up sometimes," Renji said with a light laugh.

"A week? Really?"

"Yeah," Shuuhei said, running his hand along Ichigo's forehead to remove the hair from his eyes. He blushed slightly and removed his hand. It had been something he had gotten in the habit of doing since Ichigo had been unconscious. "I'll go and get someone," Shuuhei stated, getting up.

About an hour later, after Ichigo had gotten thoroughly questioned about how he felt, Captain Unohana turned and faced Renji and Shuuhei. "Out," she said.

"What?" they both asked.

"You both need sleep, and he still needs rest. We also have to run several more series of tests. I'm kicking you both out."

"For how long?" Shuuhei asked.

"Come back tomorrow," she said, waving them off.

"Bye guys!" Ichigo called out.

* * *

"So, she said for you guys to sleep, right?" Ikkaku asked.

"Drinking is the same thing," Shuuhei said.

Renji and Shuuhei had opted to go to a bar together instead of heading back towards their quarters and had found a small group of their friends already gathered at a local favorite pub.

"I highly doubt it," Yumichika mentioned.

"How are you doing?" Kira asked Shuuhei.

Shuuhei stared intently at his sake for awhile. "I don't know," he answered.

When the two of them were walking home together, he said something a little different though. "I think…that I might talk to him tomorrow…" Shuuhei said vaguely.

"Good," Kira said.

* * *

Shuuhei was pleasantly surprised to see Ichigo sitting up in his bed with a smile on his face. Rukia and Renji were already there, chatting with him.

"Hey Ichigo, you're looking a lot better today," Shuuhei said with a grin, feeling a weight fall off of his shoulders seeing Ichigo awake and active again.

"Yup," Ichigo replied happily.

"Good news?" Shuuhei asked.

"Uh-huh. I'm going to get to visit my family," Ichigo said.

"Really?"

"Yeah, Renji has been working on it ever since I got sick. I guess even though I'm fine now I'm supposed to take it easy for a little bit, so he got approval for me to take a vacation."

"That's great," Shuuhei said. "Except…"

"What?"

"Well, I mean, wouldn't you heal faster here? Don't you need to charge your spiritual pressure?" Shuuhei asked.

"Part of the reason they're letting him go at all is because he's in a weakened state," Renji mentioned. "I guess they figure he'll cause less trouble that way."

"He'll heal a little slower of course, but he'll get to be with his family," Rukia said with a smile.

"That's really good news. When are you leaving?" Shuuhei asked.

"Right away," Ichigo replied.

"What? Like how soon?" Shuuhei faltered slightly.

"Probably in an hour or so," Ichigo said.

"For how long?"

"Maybe about a month, maybe longer," Ichigo answered.

"Oh," Shuuhei said quietly. He caught himself. "I'm so glad!"

* * *

"How did it go?" Kira asked.

"Um, well, he's gone," Shuuhei said.

"Gone?"

"Yeah, visiting his family in the world of the living," Shuuhei replied.

"Did you say anything to him?"

"No…but that's ok. I'm not really sure what I would've said anyways."


	9. Jealousy

**Jealousy**

* * *

"Hey, are you ok Shuuhei?" Yumichika asked. "You're looking a little pale."

"I'm fine. I've been having a little problem sleeping is all," Shuuhei answered. "I had to admit I'm kind of bored too." He hadn't realized how much time he spent with Ichigo. They had been friends for less than six months but Shuuhei had really gotten used to automatically assuming that he needed to make food for two, or that anytime he was up to it he could just show up on Ichigo's doorstep or at his office for lunch. The last weekend had been especially dull. He knew that he could hang out with Kira, but he was afraid that Kira might want to make him talk about…things…so instead he just laid in bed sleeping or listening to music. He didn't want to make that mistake this week so he had dragged himself along with his friends to a bar.

"Hey guys!" Kisuke said, walking up.

Shuuhei groaned. Great, did he have to go in and do something? He definitely wasn't feeling up to it.

"Er, hi Captain Urahara," Ikkaku said, hoping that the bizarre man wasn't planning on hanging out with them.

Kisuke had obviously invited himself along for the ride though, and took a seat at their booth. "I brought some pictures I thought you guys might like," he said, taking out a large envelope. "I know that some of you got close to the humans you were with during your stay in the world of the living." He handed a picture to Rangiku, who was immediately on his right.

"Oh, how adorable," she said. "Did they throw him a welcome home party?"

"Who, Ichigo?" Renji asked.

"Yeah," Rangiku passed the picture over to him.

Renji smiled at the photo and showed it to Shuuhei. "Those are his sisters. The one on the right is Yuzu and the one on the left is Karin," he said, pointing. "I think you've already seen his dad."

Shuuhei smiled. Ichigo looked genuinely happy surrounded by his family. Once again, he wondered what it was like to have one. He supposed that his friends now probably counted as a family, but it wasn't quite the same, at least he assumed it wasn't.

More pictures were passed around. Shuuhei stared at one for awhile. "Who is that?"

"Orihime, I thought for sure you'd remember her," Renji said.

"What, you just assume I remember any chick with huge cans?" Shuuhei replied, amused.

"Well…yes," Renji answered.

Shuuhei sighed. Great, my friends all think I'm a pervert. Although, to be fair…

* * *

**About a week ago**

"I have a great idea! I'm going to treat you all to a nice dinner," Isshin told the group.

"What do you mean?" Ichigo asked.

"Oh don't worry I'm not going to tag along. I'll just call in some reservations for you and foot the bill. You guys can all go some place fancy."

"Wow, really?" Keigo said, excited.

"I can wear my new dress!" Orihime said.

"Alright, everyone should probably go home and change and then meet back here around 7, ok?" Isshin said, looking at his watch.

"What the hell are you up to, old man?" Ichigo asked suspiciously.

"I just want to get pictures of you all dressed up is all," Isshin admitted.

"Oh…ok," Ichigo decided that his dad was weird enough that that was probably true.

It mostly was.

The next day Isshin had happily mailed off the newest batch of pictures to Kisuke with the note, "The best yet. I'm thinking of making them go to the beach next, what do you think?" Kisuke thought that was a brilliant idea.

* * *

**Current Time**

"Wait, so are they on a date or something?" Shuuhei asked, looking at the picture that Isshin had conveniently gotten of just Orihime and Ichigo in their formal wear.

Kisuke shrugged.

"Wow, they look really cute together!" Rangiku cooed. She had always liked Orihime.

Kisuke was eyeing his lieutenant thoughtfully. Hm, it's going to need more than this, he thought to himself. I think Isshin is on the right track with the beach idea though.

"I always thought it was so sad how oblivious Ichigo was to the fact that she was totally in love with him," Yumichika chimed in, with a twinkle in his eye.

Kisuke smiled.

"I know, she was practically crying when Rukia was able to cheer him up in one afternoon when she'd been trying for weeks. She's so nice, I have no idea why he never went for her," Rangiku said.

"Yeah, not to mention she's hot at hell," Ikkaku added.

Shuuhei looked at the picture more closely. Oh well, he thought, she's definitely barking up the wrong tree. God knows that I wouldn't have hesitated with someone like that if I were in his position.

He's still too secure, guess I'll just have to try harder, Kisuke thought. There was no particular reason that it was really his business, but he was bored and once he had talked to Isshin about his son's obsession there was really no going back. Isshin was someone who really committed, and if Kisuke didn't find a way to get the two of them together he wasn't going to hear the end of it from his old friend.

* * *

"Did you really have to come with us, dad?" Ichigo groaned.

"When is the next time I'm going to get to spend time with you?" Isshin pointed out.

Ichigo felt a little guilty hearing that, and he really was happy to have his sisters along.

"I can't believe you actually threw sand at me," Uryu said to Keigo. "Are you 12?"

"I can't believe what a stick you have up your ass, are you 50?" Keigo replied back.

Mizuiro just sighed.

"What, too boring for you without a dozen half-naked college coeds?" Tatsuki said.

"Yes," Mizuiro answered.

"Hey Chad, let's go swimming," Ichigo suggested.

"Wait! Pictures first!" Isshin said.

"What is up with you and pictures of all a sudden?" Ichigo asked, but let his dad take pictures anyways, he didn't want another guilt trip.

* * *

"Got some more pictures," Kisuke said back at the Squad 9 office.

"What, are you stalking Ichigo or something? Why do you get these pictures all the time?" Shuuhei asked.

"Well, you certainly don't have to look at them if you don't want to," Kisuke mentioned as he looked over one. He sighed. "Ichigo looks really good in a swim suit," he said.

"You pervert!" Shuuhei grabbed the pictures away from Kisuke. "Don't say things like that!"

"You're no fun at all."

After Kisuke left Shuuhei flipped through the pictures. He grinned at the picture of Ichigo with his sisters making a giant sandcastle, and at one with Chad and Ichigo cooking marshmallows over a fire pit in the sand. He frowned at the picture of Orihime hugging Ichigo's arm. Ichigo was blushing furiously, which was understandable considering how much skin was left exposed by Orihime's swimsuit. He imagined it wasn't really her fault; all the swimsuit in the world wasn't going to hide her figure. Still, he found himself glaring at her (or rather, the picture of her).

Ichigo had gone all the way to Hueco Mundo to save her…but then again, he had risked his life to save Rukia too, so that didn't necessarily mean anything…probably. No, if Ichigo had liked her they would've been together, it was as simple as that. Yumichika had said that she loved him, so it's not like there was anything standing in the way…aside from the fact that he was going to be stuck in the Soul Society for the rest of his life. Shuuhei could see Ichigo not wanting to make someone wait for him, but Renji had never mentioned that he liked Orihime, in fact he had said that Ichigo had had a crush on him. Ichigo is gay, Shuuhei told himself, and that's that.

It's stupid, because I don't honestly think that he likes her, but it still bothers me for some reason. I have no valid reason for it though, it's not like I have any claim on him. I can barely even admit to myself that I…might…you know…

Shuuhei yawned. I wish I could get to sleep, he thought to himself. I'm too damn tired all the time.

* * *

It was a month since Ichigo had been gone and Shuuhei was really starting to feel lonely. He wished that Kisuke would stop annoying him with all of these damn pictures too.

"Where's Renji?" Kira asked.

"Where do you think?" Ikkaku grinned.

It was a Saturday night, so Shuuhei assumed that meant that Renji was with Captain Kuchiki. He had to admit that he still thought that the match was odd but Renji seemed happy and the couple of times that he had seen Captain Kuchiki he had seemed a lot more...well, not laid back exactly, but definitely a little less uptight.

"Did you know that Ichigo was going to be staying in the world of the living longer than he thought?" Kira asked.

"What?" Shuuhei hadn't heard that.

"Yeah, maybe even another month."

Another month? Shuuhei sighed. I've become such a baby. Since when have I relied this much on someone for company? What did I do with all of my time before?

Well, for one, Shuuhei realized, dating. I haven't dated anyone for a long time. Did it really take up that much of my time before? Everyone always joked about me chasing women (or rather, the other way around), but I never really thought that I was that bad. He looked up, noticing that a woman sitting at the bar alone was glancing over at him. I wonder how long she's been looking, he wondered. It's like I don't even care anymore.

Because I don't, do I?

Shuuhei just took another drink, and tried to listen to whatever it was that Yumichika was talking about. In the back of his mind all he was thinking was, "another month, another month without Ichigo."

* * *

Ichigo was finally coming home, and all of Shuuhei's friends thought it couldn't come soon enough. It wasn't like they always were gossiping about him behind his back, it's just that he had been looking pretty sickly and sad lately and they were a little worried about him. None of them were as blindly stubborn as Shuuhei was, so they all knew what was going on. So when Ichigo finally came through the Senkaimon and Shuuhei started walking towards him, but then stopped abruptly looking confused and at a loss for words, Yumichika sighed and took matters into his own hands.

"Ichigo!" Yumichika said, throwing himself at Ichigo, giving him a big hug.

"Um…hi," Ichigo replied, confused.

Yumichika stayed in Ichigo arms and looked up at him. "Hey, can we talk in private in a little bit?" he asked.

"…sure?" Ichigo said.

Shuuhei was twitching slightly.

"Hi, Ichigo," he managed to get out, after Ichigo had disentangled himself from Yumichika.

"What's up?" Ichigo asked, with a wide smile.

After some general chit chat with his friends Ichigo followed Renji back to his office to get filled in on everything he had missed while away from his squad. There were some new people, a couple of promotions, someone had had a baby, and repairs had been completed at their second training location.

Yumichika popped in after a couple of hours. "Oh, hey," Ichigo said in greeting.

"So here's the deal," Yumichika said. "Shuuhei is practically falling apart because he missed you and yet I can just tell he's still going to be a stubborn ass."

"Excuse me?" Ichigo was taken aback.

"Look, he's almost there, I can feel it. You have to shove him just a little harder though."

"I'm not really sure what you're getting at, and I don't know why everyone feels it's ok to just jump into my personal…"

"Did you notice how pale he looks? That he's thinner?" Yumichika asked.

"Was he sick?"

"No. He's stressed out because he's not letting himself finally make a step," Yumichika pressed.

"What is it you want me to do?"

"Date me."

"What?" Ichigo was shocked.

"Not really. In fact, I'm just going to be chasing you, you don't really have to do anything aside from not look like you want to hit me while I'm doing it," Yumichika said.

Ichigo frowned. "Won't that piss off Ikkaku?"

"We have an open relationship."

"What, so you just date whoever you want even though you're together?"

"No. We have rules. People know that we sometimes allow each other to go after other people though, so it won't seem weird. He won't care because it's not like I'm really trying to have sex with you," Yumichika explained.

Ichigo reddened a little at that.

"You don't have to do anything," Yumichika said. "Just sit back and let me do all the work. Trust me. He's this close and I'm fairly sure that he'll break within one or two weeks this way."

"If he doesn't like me enough to come after me on his own then I don't see why I should make him," Ichigo replied.

"For one thing, that's totally not true, and for another, I'm sure it would happen anyways, why not just make it easier on all of us and get it down quicker so that everyone can get to being happy and lovey-dovey before a decade passes?"

"A…decade?" Ichigo gulped.

"Who knows? It could be."

Ichigo looked at the man in front of him.

"GO FOR IT!" Renji suggested, yelling from his office.

"YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO BE LISTENING TO MY PRIVATE CONVERSATIONS!" Ichigo yelled back.

"You know, if you just opened that door you could do a lot less yelling," Yumichika suggested.

"I'll do it," Ichigo said.

"Good."

* * *

"Hey, Shuuhei," Ichigo said, walking up to Shuuhei's desk.

Shuuhei looked up with a broad smile.

"You know, I missed you annoying me during the day and making me behind on my work," he said.

"Oh boo hoo," Ichigo said. "You can't take ten minutes off to let me catch up on gossip?"

Shuuhei laughed and they continued to chat. "Do you want to come over for dinner tonight?" Shuuhei asked.

"Um, actually I'm already busy," Ichigo said a little nervously. "For some reason Yumichika invited me out."

"Oh…" Shuuhei said. He wondered what was up with Yumichika. It's not like he and Ichigo weren't friendly, but they definitely weren't on terms that Yumichika should feel comfortable to run up and hug him like he did when Ichigo arrived.

"How about tomorrow?" Ichigo suggested.

"Yeah, that's fine."

* * *

It was a couple of days later and a Saturday, so the gang was predictably grouped up at a bar. Even Renji was there this time, since Byakuya was out on an away mission.

"Hey, Ikkaku, what's up with Yumichika and Ichigo?" Renji asked, trying to not be completely obvious. He had never been a very good liar, but luckily Shuuhei was a little too tightly wound to notice anything was up.

"Eh, Yumichika's running after him a little is all," Ikkaku said.

"What?" Shuuhei asked. "Why?"

Ikkaku shrugged. "It's not like anything is really going on between them or anything, but you know how determined Yumichika can be once he sets his mind to something."

"Don't you think that Ichigo is a little too innocent to be a part of Yumichika's games?" Kira asked. He wasn't in on what was happening and was definitely starting to get a little worried for Shuuhei.

"He's an adult, he can make his own decisions," Ikkaku replied.

"Sorry we're late," Ichigo said, walking up with Yumichika.

"No problem," Shuuhei answered, scooting over to give Ichigo a place to sit. He was annoyed when Yumichika plopped himself down next to Ichigo as opposed to over by Ikkaku, but didn't say anything.

The evening was pleasant enough. Ichigo had been worried about it, but nothing really happened aside from Yumichika sitting a lot closer to him than he would have normally been comfortable with. It was near the end of the night that Yumichika somehow managed to worm his way under one of Ichigo's arms. Ichigo just looked over at him. I guess this isn't too bad, Ichigo thought, it's kind of nice actually. He hadn't dated anyone before, so the experience was a little new to him.

Shuuhei looked up at exactly that instant and caught the slight softness in Ichigo's eyes. What the hell, Ichigo? He thought. Don't you know he's just playing with you?

"I'm kind of tired," Yumichika said. "Want to leave? I doubt you want to hang around and watch everyone get drunk," he mentioned to Ichigo. No matter how hard Renji had been trying, Ichigo still wasn't really a drinker.

"Sure," Ichigo agreed.

As they got up to leave, Shuuhei was remembering when Renji had been all over Ichigo that one night, and how angry he had been. He was feeling the same way now, but he didn't have a reason to follow them this time. That time, Ichigo had been grateful for a rescue, but he doubted that he'd get the same reaction if he tagged along tonight.

He waited for about thirty minutes, made his excuses, and left, not really feeling up to hanging out anymore.

"What the hell is going on?" Rangiku asked. "I know Ichigo can't possibly be interested in Yumichika."

"It's just a ploy," Ikkaku said.

"A ploy?" Kira said. He thought about it for awhile. "I wish Shuuhei didn't have such a hard head," he sighed.

"A party!" Rangiku squealed.

Everyone just looked at her.

"What? Everything happens at parties and I haven't thrown one for awhile," she explained.

"That might actually be a good idea," Ikkaku replied.

* * *

"Oh yeah, Friday?" Shuuhei said.

"Yeah, at Rangiku's. You coming?" Ichigo asked.

"Why not?"

"This is fantastic," Ichigo said, taking another bite of food. "I love my sister's cooking, but I had to admit, I really missed yours."

It's silly that that makes me so happy, Shuuhei thought. "Thanks."

"Oh, I got a whole bunch of new music too. Are you free tomorrow? There are a couple of new bands I think you'll really like."

"Yeah, I'm free," Shuuhei said. I missed you so much, he thought.

* * *

At the party, Ichigo walked up to Shuuhei. "Hey, how was your mission?" he asked.

"Nothing really happened, I'm happy to be back," Shuuhei said. "At least it was short so I could get back in time for a little fun."

Ichigo laughed. "You look like you need it. It was a pretty boring week with you gone. I missed you."

Shuuhei smiled. "Hey, Ichigo…"

"Yeah?"

"Um, about you and Yumichika…I mean…"

"Ichigo!" Yumichika said suddenly.

Both Shuuhei and Ichigo jumped a little. Yumichika said something unintelligible and then dragged Ichigo off. Shuuhei felt a little like punching him. He watched as Yumichika took Ichigo into the hallway and started boldly flirting with him.

"Um, Yumichika, I'm not really sure that…" Ichigo was saying, looking nervous.

Leave him alone Yumichika, can't you see he's not interested in you? Shuuhei was thinking.

"Just relax," Yumichika said. He put his hands onto Ichigo's chest. Ichigo blushed. Yumichika had to laugh at that. "You really are too adorable sometimes," he said, which only made Ichigo turn redder. Yumichika got closer to Ichigo, so close that Ichigo could feel his breath on his lips.

He…wants me to kiss him, Ichigo realized. I can't do that. Even as he was thinking that, he put his hands out onto Yumichika's hips. Well, what if I do kiss him? He wondered.

Ichigo, don't fall for his games, Shuuhei groaned. When he saw Yumichika give a sly smile, he just couldn't take it anymore.

"Ichigo," Shuuhei said, stepping in. "I need to talk to you…now." He figured it was less obvious than yelling "STOP TOUCHING ICHIGO!" at Yumichika, or even the more to the point "STOP TOUCHING MY ICHIGO!", which is what he was really thinking. "In private," he added, glaring at Yumichika.

Yumichika pretended to pout about it, but left.

"Ichigo…I…," Shuuhei started. For the first time he looked closely at Ichigo, who was still blushing both from Yumichika and from Shuuhei bursting in. His eyes were wide and his mouth slightly open. There wasn't really a thought process, Shuuhei just kissed him. Not a slow or romantic kiss, or an exploratory one like last time, but a completely passionate and almost panicky kiss, needy and hot. Ichigo moaned at it, and wrapped his arms around Shuuhei tightly, kissing back fiercely. Ichigo's response was too much for Shuuhei, he felt his adrenaline surge and his body come alive. He pressed Ichigo into the hallway wall, not breaking their kiss as his hands moved across Ichigo's back, reaching under his thighs and pulling him up. Ichigo leaned his head back and Shuuhei starting kissing at his jaw line and neck. Ichigo moaned again and clenched his fingers into Shuuhei's hair, holding him tightly even as Shuuhei was practically pulling Ichigo's legs around his hips.

"Shuuhei!" Ichigo panted loudly.

Shuuhei managed to stop himself and recall exactly where they were. "Let's go someplace," he said into Ichigo's ear.

"Please," Ichigo said huskily, his entire body shaking.

Shuuhei easily picked up Ichigo and quickly left the room.

* * *

Rangiku grabbed Ikkaku and kissed him passionately. As she pulled away Ikkaku was gasping for air. "What was that for?" he asked, their bodies still close.

"Ichigo and Shuuhei were incredibly hot," she said.

"Oh yeah?" Ikkaku said.

"Yeah, you could say it's gotten me in the mood," she whispered into his ear.

"Mmm," he replied.

"Off!" Yumichika said.

"What do you mean, 'off'?" Ikkaku said. "You had your fun with Ichigo."

"No, I had absolutely no fun with Ichigo," Yumichika clarified. "I didn't even get a kiss," he said with a sigh. "And I'm not going home alone," he finished, his arms across his chest.

"I…don't really mind," Rangiku said meaningfully.

"You…," Ikkaku got what she was talking about all of a sudden. "Oh my god, Yumichika you…"

"No," Yumichika said firmly.

"Give me a second," Ikkaku said to Rangiku. He took Yumichika by the arm and led him a little way off.

"It's not happening," Yumichika said. "You know I don't like women."

"You don't have to touch her. You guys could just both…," as Ikkaku thought the words "both touch me" his mind went a little into overdrive. "Oh come on," he begged.

Yumichika looked over at his long time lover and sighed. "I will do this _if_ you promise me that you will do whatever I want for the rest of the weekend. I mean that too; anything."

"Anything," Ikkaku agreed quickly.

"Fine, let's go," Yumichika said. At least she's beautiful, he thought to himself.

Ikkaku walked out of the party with Yumichika under one arm and Rangiku under the other, gaining the absolute hatred of almost everyone else in the room. I'm so lucky, he thought to himself.

* * *

_A/N: Hey guess what? Lemon next chapter! Yay for Shuuhei and Ichigo! Also, some more Byakuya and Renji (in that order too)_


	10. Consummation

**Consummation**

* * *

Ichigo's head was whirling. Shuuhei was carrying him away from the party and he could hear the voices quickly fade and the cool night air hit his face. He wasn't chilled though. He couldn't be when he was being held so tightly by Shuuhei, when even now Shuuhei was panting, was still caressing him, still taking time to occasionally kiss him as he flash stepped to his quarters.

Yumichika had been right of course. After Shuuhei had relaxed from the panic of having Ichigo gone and the worry that he might be attracted to one of his human friends, he had started thinking that maybe he didn't have to do anything about Ichigo right away. He was a cautious person who liked taking his time. Sure, he had feelings for Ichigo, but maybe he shouldn't complicate things right now was his thinking. Of course seeing him with Yumichika had thrown the logical part of his brain for a loop. Even considering that he could get the kid to not see Yumichika then there was still the matter of having to deal with eventually seeing Ichigo with other men. Plus, it's not like Shuuhei could even bring himself to date anyone else. Ever since he had become close to Ichigo he hadn't gone for a woman, for a relationship or for even just sex. Something like that should have been a giant red flag for him a lot earlier then when it did finally hit him, but Shuuhei had stubbornness down to his bones. When he failed the shinigami academy test, he took it again. When he failed a second time, he kept at it. By the time he was finally in, he was so good that he had excelled beyond all of his classmates and had been promised a position within a squad before he had even graduated. Even though he was scared to fight and scared of battle, he had, with the help of former captain, managed to hold on.

Now, he was completely sure of himself. That was always how it was. There was a long period of doubt and uncertainty, followed by some good old fashioned procrastination mixed with an obstinate nature, and then finally a break. He might look like he wasn't in control, and in a manner he wasn't, but this was absolutely what he wanted to do. Shuuhei wanted Ichigo, and Ichigo had been waiting patiently enough. Shuuhei wasn't about to let anyone else take away any of Ichigo's innocence, he wanted to be the one to show him everything. Even when he hadn't liked Ichigo, or at least hadn't admitted it to himself, he had found the idea of being that first person for Ichigo appealing. Considering how old everyone was in the Soul Society, something like virginity was rare and hard to come by, at least in someone as desirable as Ichigo.

"Ichigo, you should speak up right now if this is going someplace you don't want it to," Shuuhei said huskily as they approached his quarters, "Because I won't have mercy on you when we get inside."

Ichigo practically died at those words. God they were sexy. "No. I want whatever you can give," Ichigo said.

"Mmm," Shuuhei said, holding Ichigo close again, stopping just in front of his door to passionately kiss his neck. "You think you can take it, do you?"

"Absolutely," Ichigo replied back. "Assuming it's not too much for you."

"I'm going to break you," Shuuhei came back with, whispering the words into his ear.

Ichigo shuddered again. He was not winning this game with Shuuhei, Shuuhei was just too damn good with turning him on even when he wasn't trying. A Shuuhei that was trying to get him going was so unbelievably sexy that Ichigo was surprised that he had the presence of mind to even respond. "Fuck," was all he could say.

Inside, Shuuhei grabbed at Ichigo's clothing but Ichigo stopped him. "Slower," Ichigo said. Shuuhei growled a little at that. Ichigo laughed to himself. "I just want to take off your clothes myself is all," Ichigo explained. "After all, the little pervert that I am has been dreaming about it for some time."

"Oh god," Shuuhei moaned. Why was just talking turning him on so much? He'd admit that dirty talk was a turn on, but this was blowing his mind for some reason. If Ichigo didn't shut up then he wasn't going to take his time at all.

Ichigo started to undress Shuuhei, slowly. He took his time, rubbing his hands across Shuuhei's chest and legs as he did it. Shuuhei groaned a little at it. "Hey, you already got to do this when I was in the closet, it's my chance now," Ichigo said with a grin. Where is all of this confidence coming from? Ichigo thought. I thought I'd be a pile of mush on the floor by now but no I'm sitting here being a smart ass and groping Shuuhei while he begs for me to let him touch me.

That confidence started fading once he got down to Shuuhei's fundoshi though. Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, Ichigo was chanting to himself. His hands were shaking as he grabbed onto the sides of the intricately tied undergarment and pulled it off.

Fuck…he's just naked now. Naked and aroused and grinning at me like the Cheshire cat.

Shuuhei was grinning widely, because after all, a man has his pride. Seeing Ichigo go from bold to weak at the knee at the sight of his…ahem…"manliness" was definitely an ego boost.

Ichigo was trembling all over as Shuuhei took off his clothes, being a lot more swift than Ichigo had been. Shuuhei paused at Ichigo's underwear as well. Can I handle this? If I backed out at this point I'm officially the worst person in the world. He took it off and then moaned. It feels so weird to be this turned on from seeing another man's hard cock, he thought to himself.

It had been a point at which Ichigo had been concerned with as well. Is he really going to do this? He had wondered. Hearing Shuuhei groan was all he needed though. "Please, touch me," Ichigo begged.

Shuuhei pushed him back onto the bed, which wasn't a plain futon but a very large and plush western style bed that he had had for years.

"Don't be nervous," Shuuhei told Ichigo.

"But…I mean…shouldn't I be a little? It's not like either of us have done this," Ichigo mentioned.

Shuuhei laughed. "Look, just because I've never been with a man doesn't mean that I've never had sex this way before."

"Oh," Ichigo said. He was very slightly jealous of Shuuhei's former lovers but fell more on the happy side thinking that at least Shuuhei had a little experience with anal sex. If he did it before, then hopefully that means he enjoyed it, right? Ichigo didn't want to think what would happen if he somehow didn't please Shuuhei, or if Shuuhei got grossed out, or if he…

"Take it easy," Shuuhei assured him.

"I'm just…I want to make you happy," Ichigo admitted.

"You're the one that's going to be doing the heavy lifting tonight," Shuuhei said. "It's your first time too, everything should be perfect. That's on me, not you."

It's funny that we're talking just like we would normally, except that we're naked in bed, pressed up against each other, Ichigo thought.

As much as Shuuhei would have loved to just have plowed Ichigo into the sheets, he also wanted to be considerate of Ichigo, so he took his time, explaining everything he was going to do as he got some lube.

"Um, well I've….experimented a little…" Ichigo said awkwardly.

"Oh yeah?" The idea kind of turned Shuuhei on. Scratch that, really turned him on.

Ichigo picked up on that. "Yeah, I've felt around myself, prodded myself while thinking of you doing it."

"Hm, well then, since you're the expert you'll have to let me know if dream-Shuuhei or the real thing does it better," Shuuhei said, not giving any warning as he placed his first finger into Ichigo. "I can barely believe you've done this before, even to yourself, you're so damn tight!" he said.

"Don't go and compare me to any woman," Ichigo reminded him, trying to not pass out from the feeling of having Shuuhei inside of him, even if it was just a finger.

"Don't worry, you're incomparable. You're Ichigo. You're the man who drove me so crazy that I couldn't hang onto my precious heterosexuality with a rope and both hands."

"It's not like I forced you," Ichigo smiled, trying to ignore the stretching.

"Oh yeah you did, the same as if I had a zanpakuto at my throat."

"Well, since I'm making you, you might as well make the most of it."

"I plan to," Shuuhei said. Ichigo was more or less fully prepped, but Shuuhei just removed his fingers and them began to kiss Ichigo again.

"Mmm," Ichigo moaned as he felt Shuuhei's tongue in his mouth. They played cat and mouse for awhile, before Shuuhei completely dominated Ichigo, leaving him panting and straining as Shuuhei playfully held him down.

Shuuhei knew that maybe he should have started with something a little lighter for Ichigo, there was a lot they could do while fooling around, but he had known the second that he kissed Ichigo at the party what he wanted. "Ready?" Shuuhei asked in a heavy whisper.

"…please…" Ichigo begged.

Shuuhei wrapped a hand around his cock and guided it in, trying to be firm but gentle.

"Mmppff," Ichigo said.

"Does it hurt?"

"Of course it hurts, you fucking ox! Next time I'm going for someone with a pencil dick," Ichigo shot off.

"Ha hahahaha!" Shuuhei laughed, pushing himself into Ichigo deeper. "Now that's for talking about someone else while we're in bed together." Inwardly, he almost passed out from the sensations he was getting. Ichigo was so tight and so hot that it was hard to keep his head.

"Shuuhei," Ichigo groaned. "I'm over it already, just move!"

Shuuhei did, starting slowly but then increasing his rhythm, enjoying the incredible noises that Ichigo was making underneath him. "Ichigo…" Shuuhei moaned. Ichigo pushed upward to meet his thrusts, arching his back in an impossible looking way. "Oh god, Ichigo!" Shuuhei said, louder.

"Shuuhei, god this is so much better…Shuuhei! More!" Ichigo demanded.

Shuuhei was happy to answer that request. He knew that Ichigo couldn't possibly hold on that long, he was already impressed with the kid's performance so far. He knew that there was someplace inside that he needed to hit for an extra…there it was.

Ichigo's head shot back, his mouth open, his breathing in large gasps. "Yes! There!"

Shuuhei hit Ichigo's prostate over and over again, then felt that Ichigo was probably at his limit and reached forward to grab onto Ichigo's cock. He had barely pumped at it a couple of times before Ichigo yelled Shuuhei's name one last time, coming all over himself and Shuuhei. Shuuhei couldn't withstand the tightness that came with Ichigo's powerful orgasm, and he came pressing himself in as deep as possible as he finally released himself, moaning heartily. The two lay there, panting.

"Um…" Shuuhei's mind was completely blank. "So…was it everything you expected?"

"You're always more than I expect," Ichigo answered. "It was amazing."

Shuuhei grabbed him and held him close, ignoring the stickiness and the mess. "Ichigo, you need to know that I…"

A soul phone went off. They hastily went through the piles of clothes on the ground to find it. "It's mine," Ichigo said, grabbing it and answering.

He listened for awhile, his face turning glum. "Alright, I'll be there," he said just before hanging up.

"What's going on?"

"Suspicious activity in section 55. Our squad is on duty for that area. They haven't been able to reach Renji, so I need to go and form a team and get moving."

"Right now?" Shuuhei asked, even though he knew the answer.

"Well, I'm planning on taking a quick shower," Ichigo said with a crinkled nose.

About ten minutes later Shuuhei was standing at his door seeing Ichigo off. This wasn't how I wanted this night to end, he thought. "Be safe, Ichigo," he said.

"Of course."

* * *

"You didn't have to miss your party just because of me," Byakuya mentioned.

"I know. I wanted to be with you. It seems like the weekends are the only times we get to spend time together."

"You know, I've always been mad about the night of the costume party," Byakuya said.

"What?" Renji responded. "I didn't even know…nothing happened…"

"Oh really? That's not what I felt," Byakuya said. "You spiritual pressure was definitely…aroused."

"Oh come on, that's not fair!"

"So I decided that the best thing to do was to get that image of Kurosaki out of your mind," Byakuya continued.

"You…what?" Renji pulled on his ties a little. "Take off the blindfold!"

"I'll think about it," Byakuya moved a little so that Renji could hear…

"What are you wearing? Is that vinyl?" Renji was starting to panic a little. Not that there was a lot that he could do in his position, tied spread eagle on Byakuya's bed. He had wondered at the new bed frame and wondered if Byakuya had bought it just for this.

"It is," Byakuya answered.

"Fuck…let me see…please?" Renji begged.

Byakuya leaned over and took off the silk blind fold.

Renji gasped. Byakuya was wearing what could only be called a sexy nurse outfit, assuming that nurses ever wore white skin tight vinyl and stockings with little red crosses on them. He was even wearing a little white hat with a large red cross on it, and had a stethoscope.

"Tell me," Byakuya said, still in a completely serious manner. "Where does it hurt?"

"Oh holy shit," Renji said.

"I should probably mention that you are in a very choice position for me to take advantage of you," Byakuya mentioned.

"For you too…" Renji strained on his ties again. "Heh, don't you think that we should talk about this first?"

"We are, right now," Byakuya said, sliding on top of Renji.

"What…are you wearing lacey white panties?"

"I am."

Well, there's really nothing to it at this point, Renji thought. Like I could ever resist him ever, and in this getup I might as well just cuff myself to the bed. He laughed to himself. Well, I technically already am.

* * *

"Well, you certainly look happy, Ikkaku," Kira said with a grin.

"Ha ha," Ikkaku laughed. "It was the best weekend ever."

"Oh, what happened?" Renji asked.

"He left the party with Rangiku _and_ Yumichika," Kira said with a smile.

"Holy shit," Renji replied with wide eyes.

"Heh, yeah. That was just the beginning too. Yumichika made me promise that I'd do whatever he wanted that weekend. I thought that we'd be shopping or that I'd have to take him to the hot springs or something. That was not what he had in mind at all," Ikkaku answered happily.

"Well don't be so mysterious, tell all already," Renji pressed.

"He meant that I was his for the weekend. As in his slave for the whole weekend. As in his fucking sex slave all weekend."

"Wow," Kira replied.

"So how far did you take it?" Renji asked. "Did you go all the way with your sub/dom game?"

"Oh yeah," Ikkaku said. "It was kind of awesome. Not something I'd do all the time, but it was definitely fun to see Yumichika being so controlling."

"Yeah, I know what you mean," Renji said.

They looked at him.

"I uh…just had fun this weekend too is all," Renji didn't really think that Byakuya would appreciate the details of their sexcapades being known to everyone.

"What about you?" Ikkaku asked Shuuhei, who hadn't said anything yet.

"Yeah, what happened after you and Ichigo left the party?" Kira asked.

"What?" Renji was shocked. "Yeah, what happened?"

Shuuhei sighed. "Well, we got together, which should be pretty obvious."

"Oh my god!" Renji said.

"Congratulations!" Kira joined.

"So you two are together now?" Ikkaku asked.

"I don't know," Shuuhei groaned. "I haven't talked to him about it yet."

"WHAT?" Renji yelled. "YOU'RE SUCH A BASTARD!"

"Listen HERE Renji, this is not my fault!" Shuuhei yelled back. "You're the one that was off having sex games with your ex-captain so Ichigo had to leave early! You think that I don't know that he's not out there worried about what happened and what it means? Worried that it's going to be like last time when I kissed him and that I'm just going to take it back? You think that I don't know that I've been jerking the poor kid around for months? Poor Ichigo has probably talked himself out of a relationship with me by this point, after days spent on the field he probably has written it off as just something that I accidentally let happen, because I never got a chance to tell him otherwise! So SHUT UP about how I'm such a bastard you dick and next time answer you FUCKING PHONE!"

Everyone stared at him in shock.

"I'm off," Shuuhei said, leaving.

"Wow, I guess that's probably good news for Ichigo though, right?" Ikkaku said.

"Yeah, he certainly seems wrapped up in him," Kira agreed.

Renji just sighed. Great, now I feel guilty, he thought.

* * *

"Hey Ichigo, good to see you back!" Renji greeted Ichigo warmly.

"Yeah, we just got here."

"And you came straight here? Don't you want to go and talk to Shuuhei?" Renji asked.

"About what?" Ichigo questioned, not meeting Renji's eyes.

Damn it, Shuuhei was right, Renji thought. Ichigo, you're such a…

"Ichigo!" Shuuhei said, coming into the door. "I thought I felt you nearby."

"Oh, hi Shuuhei, I…" Ichigo was cut off as Shuuhei leaned over and kissed him full on the mouth.

"Ichigo, are you free tonight?" Shuuhei asked.

"He's free right now," suggested Renji.

"Let's talk," Shuuhei said.

"Ok," Ichigo was blushing from head to toe.


	11. Finally More than Friends

**Finally More than Friends**

**

* * *

**

_Several days later_

Ichigo landed next to Captain Ukitake, who looked up in surprise. "I'm sorry…I didn't mean to…" Ichigo didn't finish his sentence. He looked over his shoulder, cursed, and flash stepped away.

A split second later Shuuhei landed almost in the exact same spot. He didn't say anything at all, just scanned the landscape with his eyes before sprinting away as well.

* * *

Ichigo was leaning against a tree, panting slightly. There was a steam with a waterfall leading into a deep pool below him. He wondered if he should go…

"Got you," Shuuhei said, pressing him into the tree. "You're too slow."

"I was just trying to figure out where to go next," Ichigo claimed.

"Hm…" Shuuhei said, thinking. He suddenly kissed Ichigo. Just as Ichigo relaxed into his embrace, Shuuhei picked him up and dashed over to the pool.

"Don't you dare!" Ichigo yelled even as Shuuhei was tossing him in.

He hit the water with a splash. "Damn it, it's cold!" he yelled at Shuuhei as he came up for breath.

Shuuhei laughed as he quickly removed his clothes.

"You know, if you wanted to go swimming you could have just asked," Ichigo called from the water.

"This was more fun," Shuuhei answered.

Ichigo began to strip off his water logged clothes and threw them onto some rocks. He turned and gave a wolf whistle as Shuuhei removed his fundoshi. Shuuhei laughed again and jumped into the pool in a ball, his spray drenching Ichigo again. The two swam in lazy circles for awhile. Ichigo was floating on his back, enjoying the warm feel of the sun when he felt himself being pulled into Shuuhei's arms. He turned around and Shuuhei kissed him passionately. Shuuhei continued to kiss Ichigo as he pulled him under the waterfall, into a small crevice that was behind it. As they pulled away Ichigo teased him. "I hope you're planning on doing more than just kiss me after that," he said.

"I'll have to think about it," Shuuhei joked as he leaned against a rock ledge under the water.

Ichigo pulled himself onto Shuuhei, straddling his thighs. "If you don't, I'll get mad," he threatened.

"Oh yeah? And what would you do if you were mad?"

"I think I'd bite you," Ichigo said, leaning forward and taking Shuuhei's bottom lip between his teeth, lightly tugging it.

"Hm, still thinking," Shuuhei said, even though his eyes were gleaming with lust.

Ichigo made a surprised noise as Shuuhei suddenly jumped up, dumping Ichigo back into the deeper water. Ichigo felt himself being propelled out, pushed onto the rocks around the pool.

"Ah! Cold rocks!" Ichigo complained. "What are you doing?" his feet where still in the water so he kicked them at Shuuhei, splashing water at him.

"Well, I was kind of planning on doing this before, but…well…you know."

Ichigo had no idea what he was talking about. All of a sudden Shuuhei was between his legs. "Oh my god," Ichigo moaned at Shuuhei began to lick up this inside of his thighs, coming to his now very much at attention penis and pausing before beginning to place small kisses along it, going up the bottom of the shaft. "Fuck, Shuuhei," Ichigo moaned.

Shuuhei licked him and laughed. "I almost forgot that you haven't done this before."

"You idiot, of course I haven't…" Ichigo stopped and leaned backward and Shuuhei suddenly went down on him, completely engulfing his erection with his hot mouth. "Shuuhei!" he moaned. He could feel Shuuhei laughing again, this time the vibrations running along his hardened length, striking the very core of him. "Oh my god," Ichigo groaned, wanting to press up into Shuuhei's mouth but being very firmly held down by Shuuhei's hands at his hips. He leaned backward into the cave wall in ecstasy, wondering desperately what to do with his hands that were clawing at the side of the pool. "Shuuhei, I can't take this, slow down!" he said. Shuuhei nodded his head "no". "Damn it," Ichigo said, burying his hands into Shuuhei's hair. "Fuck, Shuuhei."

Ichigo was actually having a hard time believing that Shuuhei was doing this at all. He had kind of expected Shuuhei to be a little, who knows, gun shy coming into the whole gay thing. He moaned again, pulling on Shuuhei's hair harder. "Shuuhei, I can't…I'm going to…" his head lolled back as he came, feeling Shuuhei gulping and continuing to suck on him.

Shuuhei came up, grinning at him goofily. Ichigo slipped back into the water, and wrapped himself around Shuuhei, still trembling from his orgasm. "Damn it, Shuuhei," Ichigo said, burying his head into Shuuhei's shoulder. After a moment he asked. "Um…so how was it?" curiously.

"I don't know, I think I liked it," Shuuhei said with a smile.

"Well thank god for that because I could really get used to it," Ichigo laughed. "Does it taste bad?"

"You can always find out for yourself," Shuuhei replied, nuzzling Ichigo's neck.

"I think I'll take you up on that," Ichigo grinned.

* * *

"Are you ok?" Shunsui asked.

Jushiro had a decided blush on his face. "Um, haha, yeah! It's just that Ichigo hasn't really learned how to control his spiritual pressure when um…in…high stress situations," he said with embarrassment.

"You know, you really at too cute when you blush and I don't remember the last time that it happened," Shunsui said, smiling.

Jushiro blushed even more at that. "Why are you here?" he asked his old friend.

Shunsui groaned and looked over his shoulder. He couldn't see them but he knew that they had to be there, watching him, making sure that he actually talked to Jushiro.

* * *

_Earlier that day_

Shunsui woke up with a start. He tried to move his hands forward to move the hair out of his face but found them restrained. He looked back, seeing that his hands were bound through the back of his chair. Looking up, his saw two figures.

"Well now, I think this is going to be a very good day after all," he said with a wide smile to Rukia and Nanao. With a frown he noticed the syringe in Nanao's hand. "And what is that?"

"This was to sober you up, because I don't want to wait for a week for the alcohol to trickle out of your system," Nanao said coldly.

"I suppose that's why I have such a terrible headache, but I can deal with that," Shunsui said. "So tell me, exactly what can I do for you?" he asked with a lecherous smile.

"You're going to tell us who it is that Captain Ukitake is in love with," Rukia stated.

Shunsui's smile faded. "I really don't think that's any of your business."

"At least we know that he knows now," Nanao pointed out.

"And now that we know, we're not letting you go until you tell us," Rukia said.

Shunsui groaned. "Fine, you've got me chained to the chair, which is very kinky I should mention, but even though you put spiritual cuffs on me I can still just walk out of here."

Nanao and Rukia flash stepped backward into the hall. "Actually, no you can't. Not after I bind this room with kido," Nanao said. "Don't get your hopes up, I removed all of your sake, even the stashes that you seem to think are secret," she added.

This is not good, Shunsui thought to himself. Should I just give up now or at least try to wait them out? He gave a quick analyzing look at the expressions of two women in the hallway and cussed to himself inwardly. Yeah, those two were not playing. He briefly considered lying but Nanao knew him a little too well for him to get away with it easily.

"It's…me," he said quietly.

"What?" Nanao asked.

"Louder!" Rukia yelled.

He groaned. "I said it's me!"

"Well, that makes this easy then," Nanao said.

Damn it, Shunsui thought. I guess I should have just held out after all.

* * *

"Weeeeeeell," Shunsui said, fidgeting a little. "You see…"

Jushiro was just looking at him.

"Um, can we maybe go back to your place and talk?" Shunsui asked.

"Of course," Jushiro replied.

The walk seemed to take only seconds to Shunsui. He had hoped he would've worked out something to say by the time that they got there, but his mind was still blank.

"Tea?" Jushiro offered as they sat on cushions in his living room.

"Tell me why you can't let it go," Shunsui blurted out.

"What?" Jushiro was understandably confused.

"Why do you still love me?"

Jushiro sat quietly. "What is this about?" he asked.

"Rukia and Nanao are crazy and sadistic is what's this is about," Shunsui said. "No…that's not it," he admitted. He really should have had this conversation a long time ago. "Look, I just want you to be happy. There's no reason for you to be still pining over me."

"It's not like I can help it."

"You have to be able to."

Jushiro remembered back to one of the many times he'd been hospitalized in Squad 4. He had had a very severe attacked and was lying barely conscious on a bed. Shunsui was crouched over him, holding his hand, his head bowed over Jushiro's chest. "Please, don't leave me, Jushiro," Shunsui was saying, his voice choked up with emotion. "I can't live without you."

"Even if you don't love me," Jushiro said, breaking from his memories, "I know that you need me. That's enough for me."

It's always been my fault, Shunsui thought. "I'm such a selfish person, Jushiro, you don't even know. I've never been able to…but I also could never…let you go…"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that I…can't stand to see you with someone else. I've held you captive, always at arm's length but never letting you get further than that," Shunsui tried to explain.

"Why would you do that?" Jushiro asked.

"…because…I do…," Shunsui still couldn't say it.

Jushiro definitely got the message though. His reaction wasn't one that Shunsui was expecting. His eyes blazed with anger. "You love me? But you've just been stringing me along for all the time? What's wrong with you? Why would you be so cruel to me?" he asked, shaking slightly.

"I…I told you, I'm selfish. I can't live without you," Shunsui said.

"Then why…"

"I'm an asshole, I know that. I always take offense when people call me old, but I swear sometimes I feel like the oldest person alive. In all of the years I've been around, I've never been able to maintain a healthy relationship. I'm just not built for it or something. And I can't lose you."

"You think you'd lose me if we were together as lovers?" Jushiro asked.

"I'm bound to mess things up sooner or later. Get too drunk, have wandering eyes or hands, god knows what I'd do to hurt you, but I absolutely won't do it."

"You don't think I've been hurting anyways?" Jushiro questioned, still slightly angry.

"I was hoping you'd find someone else, but evidentially I can't let you do that either. Even just as a friend I go out of my way to mess your life up."

Suddenly Jushiro was in his arms. "Please don't," Shunsui begged, looking into those warm eyes.

"I can make it work," Jushiro said. "You don't have to change. As long as I was number one in your heart I could deal with…others…"

"What?" Shunsui was incredulous. Then he smiled. "You would really do that too, wouldn't you?"

"I promise that no matter what happens I won't leave you."

"You are entirely too kind, Jushiro, and you always have been," Shunsui said, wrapping his arms around Jushiro's back tenderly. "But you are definitely worth more than you're offering."

"We can make it work."

"I don't want it that way," Shunsui said. "I'd rather just give it all up for you."

"What?" it was Jushiro's turn to be shocked.

"I've definitely run away from this for too long. All of that other crap doesn't really mean that much; it's all empty, all distraction. I can give it all up for you, and…and I want to," Shunsui continued. He ran his hand along Jushiro's jaw, tilting his face upward, leaning forward into a kiss.

In the morning, Jushiro was sitting outside in his garden drinking tea, his robe loosely tied around him. Shunsui came from behind and wrapped his arms around him. "You looked like you might be cold," he said into Jushiro's ear.

"You know, you can still take it back," Jushiro said.

"Like hell I can," Shunsui replied, kissing his cheek.

* * *

A couple of days later, Shunsui saw Jushiro and Ichigo talking in the distance. Ichigo was smiling and Jushiro laughed lightly. Shunsui frowned.

Jushiro put his hand out onto Ichigo's shoulder. "Thank you," he said.

"Hey, I didn't do anything," Ichigo grinned at him.

"Well, I suppose you didn't personally, but you did put the wheels in motion," Jushiro said with a smile.

"Hello, Lieutenant Kurosaki," Shunsui said coldly as he walked up.

Ichigo looked over at him, amused. He reached over and hugged Jushiro, surprising him. "I guess I'll see you later!" he said. He found his way blocked by Shunsui.

"I would appreciate it if you didn't touch Jushiro from now on," Shunsui said very firmly.

Ichigo smiled at him.

"HEY ICHIGO!" Shuuhei yelled from another deck. He saw immediately after yelling that Ichigo was talking to two captains and then winced. Whoops, he thought.

"I'm sorry, I have to go. My boyfriend is expecting me for lunch," Ichigo said, leaping over the railing and landing next to Shuuhei.

"Boyfriend?" Shunsui repeated.

"He hugged me just to make you jealous," Jushiro pointed out. "And I really can't believe that it worked."

"What about all those times that I walked in on you and him being all cutesy and flirty?"

"There was never anything between us. He came to me for advice because he felt that we were in similar situations; in love with our straight best friends," Jushiro explained. He decided to leave out the fact that he had deliberately toyed with Shunsui to try and make him jealous.

Shunsui still looked slightly skeptical. He pulled Jushiro into his arms.

"Are you sure we should be doing this in public?" Jushiro asked, pulling back slightly.

Shunsui ignored him, giving him a kiss on the lips. There was flash from nearby. Both looked up suddenly. The woman with the camera backed up quickly. "It's a digital camera that's linked to a computer! No matter what you do, I already have it!" she said, wincing slightly as they approached.

"You're probably from the Shinigami Women's Society, aren't you?" Shunsui asked.

"Um, yes," the woman answered.

"Excellent," Shunsui said. He took off his hat. "I'll give you a better one."

"Wait, what are you…" Jushiro sputtered as Shunsui kissed him passionately.

The woman obliged by snapping off several shots before sprinting off.

"Why in the world did you do that?" Jushiro asked.

"You might not be aware of it, but quite of few people have their eyes on you. Hell, you have fan clubs."

"What?" Jushiro asked, paling.

"You're so cute," Shunsui said, putting his thumb to Jushiro's chin.

"I still don't understand."

"This just gets the word out faster that you're mine," Shunsui explained.

"And I don't suppose you thought that we might have brought up the idea to Head Captain Yamamoto first?"

"Old man Yama?" Shunsui asked. "Why would he care if we're together?" He frowned. "He wouldn't care, would he?"

* * *

"You're what?" Yamamoto asked sternly.

"Well…uh…you know, together," Shunsui replied. Jushiro was standing awkwardly to the side.

There was a long silence.

Yamamoto gave Shunsui the stink eye. "If you hurt him, I'm going to turn you into ash," he said finally.

"Not planning on it," Shunsui said. "But you have succeeded in frightening me."

"Good."


	12. The Unexpected

**The Unexpected**

**

* * *

**

It had been almost a year since Shuuhei and Ichigo had started dating. Rukia and Toshiro broke up, got together again, broke up, and now were in some sort weird nebulous state so their friends just stopped asking about it.

Byakuya and Renji's relationship had become pretty common knowledge. Byakuya had shown a surprising tendency to get very bitchy when they were out together in public that had caused some problems at first, until Renji figured out it was because he drew so many stares from women (and men) because of his tattoos and hair. He had no idea how Byakuya seemed to miss all the attention that he himself received, but he found the idea of Byakuya actually being jealous of him adorable. Ok, adorable would be the wrong word. The fact that his former captain loved him and got pissy when others looked at him made him eager to run back to a private place and explain in very physical terms exactly why anyone else didn't even have a chance.

Shunsui and Jushiro had a lot of fans because of Shunsui's very open view on public displays of affection, occasionally picking up Jushiro and showering him with kisses no matter where they were. He would swing by the Squad 13 office almost every day with some lunch and the two would eat in the garden area, cuddling under a tree. Jushiro had been relatively healthy and Shunsui only got drunk "for special occasions" and seemed to be keeping his hands to himself (under the very watchful eye of Nanao who had very seriously threatened castration if she caught him doing anything untoward).

As far as Ichigo and Shuuhei were concerned, if Ichigo was completely honest with himself he wasn't 100% happy with their relationship. Both had a tendency to keep things bottled up and it had been hard trying to be completely open with each other.

It had taken a long time for Shuuhei to even call him his boyfriend. Shuuhei assured him this wasn't at all because he was ashamed of Ichigo, or of being with a man, but just because he had always been uncomfortable with calling anyone his girlfriend either. Sure, it was just a word, but it was a big relief to Ichigo when Shuuhei finally got over his commitment issues and could easily introduce Ichigo as his boyfriend without hesitation. Not that Ichigo didn't have his own problems.

As was evitable, someone on one of Ichigo's teams was killed in action. It was a tough lesson to learn, for anyone. For someone as protective as Ichigo was, it was worse. He blamed himself and felt the loss deeply, ignoring his friends and Shuuhei. Shuuhei gave him a little time to himself until it looked like Ichigo was just slipping deeper into his stupor and depression, then he showed up at Ichigo's quarters and threatened to kick in his door if he didn't let him in. He had ignored anything Ichigo was saying (mostly it was "leave me alone") and scooped him up in his arms and taken him to bed, not doing or saying anything, just holding him. Eventually Ichigo wrapped his arms around him and buried his head in Shuuhei's chest. He didn't cry, but his body was practically vibrating with emotion. After that he started to get a little better, but the healing process had seemed torturous to Shuuhei.

The biggest issue between them was that Shuuhei had never said "I love you" to Ichigo. Shuuhei had never said it to anyone; he said that to him it was not something to be said casually. He had explained that in his mind love wasn't something that ever went away. To say that you loved someone meant that you wanted to be with them forever, it was almost an oath. Ichigo could deal with all of that interpretation, but even with those stipulations he could say the words to Shuuhei. In his mind, he did want to be with Shuuhei his whole life. On the one hand, he felt like he should just be happy that he was with Shuuhei, and that they really got along and sincerely made their lives better by just being in them. On the other, he felt like he was owed a little bit more than he was getting. It wasn't something that he could force though, and he privately wondered if he was just being too needy. Then again, Byakuya and Renji didn't have the same problem, and if cold blooded Byakuya could do it, then why couldn't Shuuhei?

That wasn't to say that their relationship was problematic, it was just a relationship, with ups and downs, mostly all ups and they worked through the downs.

* * *

Shuuhei had been acting strange and distant the last week, and Ichigo was hoping that going out with the gang on Friday night would get him out of his bad mood. Ichigo still wasn't really a drinker but he'd nurse his one or two drinks as his friends drank themselves under the table and then help them all home.

"Lieutenant Kurosaki! I didn't think I'd see you in a place like this," a cheery voice said from the end of the table.

"Oh, hey," Ichigo said, his eyebrows furrowed as he tried to remember the person's name.

"Riku Komatsu," the young man said, nervously laughing. "Don't worry about not knowing my name; I just joined the squad at the last academy recruitment and I'm not seated or anything."

"Oh yeah, you and your sister both joined the squad at the same time, right?" Ichigo said, happy that he actually remembered something about the kid so that he didn't feel bad.

"I can't believe that you remembered!" Riku said with a big smile.

They talked for a couple of minutes before Riku made a nervous good-bye and left.

Shuuhei was frowning and had his arm around Ichigo's waist.

"What's your problem?" Ichigo asked bluntly.

"At least give the kid a clue to shove off," Shuuhei replied.

"What?"

"He obviously has a crush on you, you should have shut him down," Shuuhei said.

"Oh come on, I doubt that he thinks about me like that. He was just nervous because he was talking to his superior."

"Yumichika," Shuuhei looked over at him. "What do you think?"

"I think that I'm far too smart to get caught up in anything," Yumichika said wisely.

"He was totally in to Ichigo," Ikkaku drunkenly answered.

Yumichika sighed at him.

"See?" Shuuhei said.

"It's not like he'd hit on me in front of my boyfriend," Ichigo insisted. The rest of the night Shuuhei was acted vaguely upset, but Ichigo tried to ignore it.

The walk home was cold. Ichigo huddled towards Shuuhei for warmth.

"Hey, Ichigo, I'm sorry for being on edge all this week and kind of being an ass about it," Shuuhei apologized.

"You better make up for it then."

"Anything you want," Shuuhei agreed.

Ichigo leaned in and whispered into Shuuhei's ear, "Come while screaming my name."

Shuuhei shivered a bit. "Absolutely," he said, picking up Ichigo in his arms and darting to his place.

"Hm, this seems familiar," Ichigo teased from Shuuhei's arms, the cold air whipping around him.

"What? Like the first time we ever got together?" Shuuhei grinned.

Like any couple, they had on again and off again ruts, but this was not one of those nights. Sometimes it seemed so good that Ichigo felt that Shuuhei was psychic, knowing exactly where to touch him, exactly when he wanted to be teased and when he was past teasing and needed it, now. It was exactly the kind of sex both of them desperately wanted.

"You seem a little clingy tonight," Ichigo said, after they had both dozed and woken up again.

"I wonder why?"

"I'm not going to be gone for that long," Ichigo replied. "It'll just be a couple of weeks, maybe a month."

"Last time you were gone that long I felt like I wasn't going to make it and we weren't even dating."

"Oh, you big baby," Ichigo said, pulling Shuuhei closer. He was teasing Shuuhei, but it wasn't something that he was looking forward to either. They would be in the world of the living but not near his family so he wouldn't even have them to distract him. Just Renji. He sighed.

"Something wrong?"

"Oh no, I'm looking forward to a month without my boyfriend and twenty four hours a day of Renji instead."

"Well, we still have the rest of the night," Shuuhei said, kissing Ichigo slowly. He pulled back when Ichigo started pressing into him though. "Actually, there was something I wanted to talk about first."

Ichigo had no idea why he always assumed that "we should talk" meant something bad, but he always started freaking out a little when he heard it. Shuuhei knew that and laughed as he felt Ichigo get a little tense in his arms.

"I was thinking that maybe you could move in," Shuuhei said.

"What?" Ichigo asked. "But you said that…"

"Pretty much everything I said stands. You'd have to at least occasionally live in your quarters, but a lot of the captains don't keep their squad quarters as their main residence. There's no reason that you have to as well."

"I thought that you didn't think you could live with anyone."

"No, I said I didn't think I could live with anyone without driving them crazy. If you can deal with me, then we're set," Shuuhei grinned.

Ichigo was smiling. He would've moved in after the first week of dating, and Shuuhei knew it. It was another one of those things that Ichigo had tried to cut Shuuhei a little slack with though. "Why not my place though? Why am I moving in here?" Ichigo asked.

"Exactly how much money are you willing to pay to upgrade your piece of crap kitchen to something more modern?"

"Er…yeah," Ichigo laughed. "I was just kidding anyways. At least this way it will be harder for Renji to come over in the middle of the night wanting me to drink with him."

"No, not really. He comes here too," Shuuhei responded with a smile.

"Why now?" Ichigo asked. "What changed your mind?"

"Honestly, I was going to wait until our one year anniversary, but since you might be gone…"

"I promise I'll be here for it," Ichigo assured him. "Even if a senkaimon accidentally opens up and I fall through it and wind up ditching Renji, I'll be here."

* * *

Ichigo and Shuuhei were holding on to each other tightly as they waited for Renji to show up. Byakuya came by first; alone, surprisingly. He looked away from the couple with a slight blush.

"We won't look if you want to give him a good-bye kiss!" Ichigo said cheekily.

"Renji needed to pick something up from the office, he will be here shortly," Byakuya said, ignoring Ichigo's remark.

In the end, Byakuya didn't give Renji a kiss, but he did give him a lingering hug as he and Shuuhei sent their lovers off to the land of the living for a month.

"So, does the entire Kuchiki counsel hate your guts or what?" Ichigo asked Renji as they traveled in the dangai.

"Oh, they all got really happy when they heard that Byakuya had finally found someone, and they all got really unhappy when they found out it wasn't someone that could pop out lots of little Kuchikis."

"Does Byakuya even want children?" Ichigo questioned.

"Doesn't matter, he's the heir. They pretty much expect it of him."

"Well, there's an easy solution to that problem."

"There is?" Renji asked.

"You just have to get pregnant!"

Renji hit him in the arm. "Dumbass. Besides, why would it be me getting pregnant?"

"Haha, can you imagine a pregnant Byakuya, all huge with his feet up, eating ice cream?"

"Oh my god!" Renji was giggling. "I should tell him that you said that just to see what he'd do to you."

"I'd tell him how hard you laughed at it and you wouldn't get any for a week."

"I doubt it, he can't without for a week," Renji grinned.

"Oh god, I didn't need to hear that."

"Like you can talk. It's not like you don't have sex in the closet behind my office ALL the time."

"What?" Ichigo paled.

"You think I can't hear that? What the hell do you two do to each other?"

"Er…"

"Byakuya even said…"

"WHOA…please don't tell me Byakuya heard us!"

Renji just laughed at him. Ichigo buried his face in his hands.

* * *

Shuuhei was woken up by loud knocking on his door. Go away, he said to himself, through his pillow over his head.

"Shuuhei!" Kisuke yelled through the door.

Captain? Shuuhei looked over at his phone. It was on, it just hadn't gone off. He frowned. Throwing on a robe, he walked to the door. Any private misgivings he might have had about getting up disappeared when he saw the look on his captain's face.

"Captain, what's wrong?"

"Come with me, I'll explain on the way," Kisuke directed. Shuuhei briefly considered throwing on more clothes, but Kisuke was wearing only his pajamas as well so he imagined it was urgent.

As he followed Kisuke, Kisuke began to talk.

"You know that I have a hard time sleeping. Sometimes I listen to all of the squad channels to see what's going on. Usually it's utterly boring and helps me get to sleep," Kisuke said.

Shuuhei didn't say anything. He was getting a very bad feeling. They were heading towards Squad 5.

"We're going to meet with Renji," Kisuke said over his shoulder.

"And Ichigo?" Shuuhei forced himself to ask.

"I…it was a little confusing over the channels, but…I think they took him," Kisuke said, his voice low.

"…took him…" Shuuhei repeated. "He's not…dead though?"

"Not yet," Kisuke replied.

If Shuuhei didn't know his captain well enough by now to know that Kisuke was honestly worried about Ichigo, he would have hit him. Then his mind was completely blank. He almost would have preferred to be panicking, but instead there was just nothing; he felt like a void.

They felt Renji's presence flicker into existence, obviously having just come through the senkaimon. When they got to the room he was in, he was barking orders out to frightened looking squad members. He looked up. "Shuuhei…" he said, his face pained.

"What happened?" Kisuke asked.

"It was some sort of trap. It had to have been set up specifically for him, because I walked over the same area and nothing happened. Once it was sprung…I don't even know…it drained him of his spiritual pressure in like a minute. There were arrancar there…I killed them all but it didn't matter, they still got him. They had one of those beams and I couldn't get him out," Renji's story was slightly garbled but it relayed the basic facts. "He wasn't dead though," Renji insisted. "He was still ok, just drained. We can get him."

"I have a spiritual pressure tracker already set to his unique signature. Actually, I have about half a dozen, but it'll take me maybe an hour to program the rest," Kisuke said, handing the device to Renji.

"I'll get him back," Renji swore to Shuuhei.

Shuuhei didn't say anything.


	13. Lost

**Lost**

**

* * *

**

Shuuhei looked at the device in his hand. He felt a little like drop kicking it, but there was still a chance it could help them and he didn't want to break it. He sighed and scanned again, predictably picking up nothing. Kira came over the hill with his group of searchers.

"I guess that means you haven't found anything," Shuuhei said, still looking at the blank screen on the device.

"We still have a couple more quadrants to look through," Kira replied. He tried to sound hopeful, which was hard because he wasn't a naturally optimistic person and he honestly thought that they weren't going to find anything, at least not with this search method.

"He…well…I mean, Renji said that Ichigo was really weak and had almost no spiritual pressure at all; he couldn't even stand. I don't think that this would find him in that case, and if he's being kept in some sort of kido barrier then…then…" Shuuhei said.

"This," Kira said, pointing to his device, "This not finding anything doesn't mean anything other than we can't detect him."

Shuuhei knew that what Kira was trying to tell him was "it doesn't mean that he's dead." He knew that.

"Can you sense anything yourself?" Kira asked.

"I haven't been able to, no," Shuuhei shook his head. He looked at the palace in the distance. "I'm going to try more over that way."

"I don't think we're supposed to…" Kira decided that it didn't matter. Shuuhei wouldn't leave until he had gone there himself and searched, and all previous reports were that the palace was practically abandoned. Kira wondered if that meant that the new ruler (or rulers) of this realm had decided to distance themselves from Aizen and the old palace, or if there was truly no one running Hueco Mundo.

* * *

"Lieutenant Izuru, Lieutenant Hisagi, and Lieutenant Matsumoto are heading three search units and are scanning Hueco Mundo for traces of Lieutenant Kurosaki's spiritual pressure," Head Captain Yamamoto reported to the group of captains. "We have retrieved video from the cameras that the security force had placed around the city upon Captain Abarai's arrival."

All the captains watched as the large screen that had been placed next to Yamamoto came to life, its images grainy and the silence of the film oddly disturbing.

_Renji was walking through a clearing at a small park, followed closely by Ichigo. Neither had their zanpakuto drawn or looked like they had their guard up. Suddenly, a glowing tendril shot out of the ground, wrapping around Ichigo's ankle, stopping him forcefully and almost tripping him. Renji turned quickly. An arrancar appeared in front of him blocking his path. Just beyond him, four arrancar surrounded Ichigo, each shooting a device at him while he was still restrained by the tendril. He blocked the first attack with his zanpakuto, but then fell to his knees, dropping his weapon. They fired again, a bolt of energy blazing from each device, wrapping around each of his four limbs and swirling around his stomach and chest._

_The arrancar in front of Renji was now dead. Renji was saying something to the arrancars around Ichigo, none of whom moved. Renji attacked them, killing them quickly since they didn't seem to do more than basic defense and refused to release their hold on Ichigo. As each died they dropped their weapon, but the energy bolts didn't dissipate. Instead the energy beam seemed to latch into the ground as the device shooting it was dropped. Renji was yelled something at Ichigo, who was now lying in a heap on the ground, not moving at all. Renji cautiously touched one of the beams with Zabimaru and was brought down to his knees. He backed up and raised a hand, obviously about to do a kido incantation, when a beam of light came down from the sky and encircled Ichigo's form._

_Renji's face was contorted, obviously in a yell of some sort, screaming at Ichigo. He blindly attacked the beam, despite having to know that it would have no effect. As it began to move up, taking Ichigo with it, Renji paused a brief moment and then took off after it._

Back at the meeting, Byakuya tried to ignore the impulse to inform Renji in no uncertain terms that charging at Hueco Mundo solo starting by facing off an entire flank of Menos Grande was Grade A stupid. If Renji had made it fast enough, it would have been Renji _and_ Ichigo lost. Byakuya shuddered slightly at the thought.

However, although it happened off screen, it was obvious that he hadn't made it in time before the passage to the other realm was closed.

In his mind, Renji was thanking whatever security patrol member put up that camera, because he didn't really want to have to describe it. He didn't want to answer any more questions and he didn't want to be at this stupid meeting instead of out with the search teams.

There was silence in the captains' meeting at the lights flickered on and the screen went dim.

"As you can see," Captain Kurotsuchi was saying, "It was a trap specifically targeting Ichigo Kurosaki. Captain Abarai was able to go over the same area and not trigger the device, although, the device did still affect him if he came into contact with it."

As Captain Kurotsuchi continued to talk about how he thought the device worked, Head Captain Yamamoto looked at the faces of the captains gathered in the room. Glum, he thought. Young Ichigo Kurosaki definitely has a presence among us if his disappearance can cause such a reaction.

Captain Kuchiki looked strained and was continually checking on Captain Abarai. Renji wasn't looking at anyone and had a telling tightness around his eyes and mouth. Captain Urahara had bags under his eyes, probably due to not sleeping while working on more sophisticated spiritual pressure detectors to hopefully be able to track Ichigo with. Soifon was glancing at Yoruichi, whose normal smile and playful eyes were replaced with a grim and serious expression. Yamamoto knew that the boy had struck up a friendship with Jushiro and could see the worry in his face. Kenpachi was glowering at the ceiling and fingering his zanpakuto. Not like that was really unusual. We were just getting back to normal, Yamamoto thought with a sigh. I was hoping that we would at least get a modicum of peace for a couple hundred years, he thought.

"Who do we think has taken him and why?" Captain Kyoraku said, breaking into Yamamoto's thoughts.

"We have no idea, on both counts," Yamamoto answered. "As far as we can tell, there is no strong leadership in Hueco Mundo now. There has been infighting for the right to rule the dimension, and almost everything going on now is hollow against hollow, arrancar against arrancar."

"It is possible that a small group has captured Ichigo to gain some sort of notoriety then?" Shunsui suggested. "Something to show that they are the rightful rulers? I mean, he killed Aizen. They seem to highly respect strength, so anyone that could defeat Ichigo would get that."

"They didn't defeat him," Kenpachi growled. "They just fucking fired weird magic at him so that they didn't have to fight him."

"Kido," Mayuri corrected him. "Science isn't magic."

"Whatever," Kenpachi said. "The point is there's no damn way that's how he's going to die. It would be a fucking tragedy."

"I agree," Captain Komamura said. "It wasn't an honorable attack."

"The cowards that did this are really gonna get it," Kenpachi promised.

"Well, I think Renji already killed them all," Shunsui pointed out.

"There's more someplace," Kenpachi replied.

* * *

"Go away," Shuuhei said to the knock at his door. He felt who it was though and knew he'd just wait out there all night if Shuuhei didn't let him in. "What?" he said to Kira, throwing the door open.

"I thought I'd keep you company tonight," Kira said with a shrug.

"My plans for tonight consist of getting drunk and then sleeping," Shuuhei said. "If you want to sit and watch me do it, then whatever, have fun I guess."

About an hour later there was another knock. Shuuhei sighed and answered the door.

"Hi, Shuuhei," Renji said. Shuuhei didn't say anything, just let him in. "Hm," Renji said, rubbing his hand over Shuuhei's unshaven stubble.

"Yeah, like you look so much better," Shuuhei said, sitting down.

Kira offered Renji some sake.

Hours later, Shuuhei lay alone in his bed staring at the ceiling. He could hear the low murmur of Renji and Kira's conversation in his living room and wondered if they were planning on staying all night. He turned, putting his hand over the empty space next to him.

"Happy Anniversary, Ichigo," he said in a whisper, closing his eyes tightly in pain.

* * *

Byakuya had his head on Renji's bare chest, his arm across his body.

"Byakuya?"

"Yes, Renji?"

"Do you think that if I had used kido first instead of Zabimaru there would have been enough time to…"

"No," Byakuya answered.

"Not even if I was at good as kido as you are?"

"Renji…" Byakuya held him a little tighter. "Renji, I doubt that there was a way out of that situation. It could have happened to anyone."

"It happened to me. Even if he wasn't my best friend, he'd still be my lieutenant. It was my duty to protect him."

"I don't think that's how the rule book goes," Byakuya said.

"You wouldn't have forgiven yourself for losing me," Renji replied.

"That's…a little different."

"It's not that much different to me," Renji answered. "I hate not knowing if he's out there, just waiting for me. I can't let him down."

"And if he's not…waiting for you?" Byakuya said gently.

"I don't know. I think…I think I'm not built to be a captain," Renji admitted. "I don't want to do it anymore."

Byakuya had thought that this was going to come up. "You know that's not what he would have wanted."

"I'm no good to the squad anymore. They all jump when I come in a room because they know that I'm going to bitch and growl at them or blame them for some stupid paperwork they didn't do, or not training hard enough, or something."

"They feel it as well. It's not just you who lost someone. You need to be there for your squad. I'm sure that they all understand why you're acting the way you are, but you need to change your behavior towards them," Byakuya said.

"I know; that's what I'm saying. I'll just leave and put them in better hands."

"Well then, what if Ichigo is waiting?" Byakuya asked. "You can't search for him well if you didn't have the resources you do now."

Renji sighed. "Maybe Kisuke would help me."

"Renji," Byakuya said disapprovingly.

"I know…I know," Renji mumbled.

"Ichigo is the most stubborn person I've ever met," Byakuya said.

"Mm?" Renji replied.

"If there's any way for him to survive, he will."

"Yeah. You're right," Renji replied. One year. If he's not back in one year, Renji told himself, if he's not back by then I'm not going to be good for anyone anymore. I'll just leave and go back to the Rukon district or something.

Renji didn't see the concerned look that Byakuya was giving him.

* * *

"I think that we should talk about possible candidates for a new Squad 5 Lieutenant," Captain Kurotsuchi said.

"No," Renji answered firmly.

"It's been six months and we have no reason…"

Renji's face was tight with anger, his fists slightly clenched.

"Mayuri!" Surprisingly (or not so surprisingly), it was Captain Ukitake's voice that was raised.

"We all see what you are saying, Captain Kurotsuchi," Captain Kuchiki stepped in. "But you have Captain Abarai's answer."

"He's not dead," Kenpachi stated.

"You have no way of knowing that!" Mayuri said angrily.

"I think I'd know if he was dead," Kenpachi replied.

"That is such a stupid statement. Sentimentality is not your style," Mayuri said.

"Like I care what you think," Kenpachi answered.

I…I feel that way too. Like I'd know if he were really dead, Renji thought to himself. Is that as idiotic as Captain Kurotsuchi thinks it is?

* * *

"Good evening!" Rangiku said cheerily.

"Busy," Shuuhei said.

"I can spot you," Rangiku suggested.

"Oh yeah? And exactly how much do you bench?" Shuuhei asked incredulously.

"Fine, I can stand here and watch you work out. Plus, you look good sweaty."

"What do you want?" Shuuhei asked, ingoring her and starting another set.

"A group of us are going out tonight."

"Not interested."

"You don't have to drink," Rangiku said hesitantly. Shuuhei had starting regularly drinking heavily after Ichigo had disappeared. Evidentially it had gotten to be too much for Shuuhei because recently he seemed to have given up drinking altogether and was now was usually found training or working out. She knew he was just trying to distract himself and tire himself out enough that he could just fall asleep without having to think about…things. She had her own methods to try and induce forgetfulness, but she definitely understood what he was doing. "We just haven't seen you for awhile is all."

"Maybe some other time," Shuuhei said. He wondered if he was lying.

"Um, ok."

Six months, Shuuhei thought to himself. Six months as of today he's been gone. I wonder if they'll let me go back and search for him again. It hasn't been that long since the last search though, and they're probably getting worried about me going so often. At least Captain Urahara has been understanding.

* * *

"Can you believe the idiots here? They almost didn't let me in through the barrier. I'd like to show them what would happen if they did that," the man said. He paused when he didn't get a response. "HEY! I'm talking to you."

"Mmmummmrrrr," Ichigo said something unintelligible.

"That ain't what I'm looking for."

Ichigo straightened up, his shackles clinking against the wall. "Good morning to you too, you fucking annoying blue haired asshole."

"That's more like it," Grimmjow said with a wide grin.

* * *

_A/N: Short but intense! Poor Shuuhei, and what's with Grimmjow? Also, I HATE the word "arrancars". To me, the plural should be the same as the singular, but they always add that damn "s" in the English dubs so I forced myself to add it here. To me it's like "mooses", it's a no go. It should be "surrounded by arrancar" and "surrounded by moose". You know, if moose were attacking you for some reason._


	14. Grimmjow

**Grimmjow**

**

* * *

**

_(almost 6 months ago)_

"It took me awhile to find you," Grimmjow said with a wide grin. "I felt you come in but all of this damn shielding made it hard as hell to finally figure out where the hell they had stashed you."

"Congratulations, you found me. You get a cookie," Ichigo said.

"I like the look of you chained to that wall," Grimmjow replied. "You look kind of helpless. Who finally got you anyways?"

"They did," Ichigo said, looking around the room.

"What do you mean "they did"? You could kill the lot of them. They catch you on a bad day?"

"No, they had some sort of device."

"Device?" Grimmjow asked. "What the hell kind of device could take down you?"

"I can show you if you want," one of the scientists said. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Ceferino Altamirano, head scientist of project…"

"You think I give a shit who you are?" Grimmjow practically spat.

Ceferino didn't say anything, but did hit a switch that started playing the images of Ichigo's capture on the large white wall behind the terminals. Grimmjow started to scowl as he watched the beams hit Ichigo and begin to drain his spiritual pressure. Ichigo watched with interest, not having seen most of it.

Poor Renji, Ichigo thought to himself. He must really be beating himself up over this. Ichigo cringed when he saw the look of almost panic on Renji's face as he began to be lifted up into Hueco Mundo. Damn it Renji, Ichigo thought as he watched Renji start to sprint towards the open gate. And you always say that I'm too reckless.

Grimmjow was not happy. He had spent long nights imagining exactly what he'd do to Ichigo Kurosaki when he met up with him again, to see him taken down by weaklings using some damn energy weapons was depressing. It was more then depressing, it was pissing him off. His eyes flared as he looked back at the scientist.

"What the fuck was that?" he yelled at the small man.

"You seem angry," Ceferino said calmly.

"Of course I'm angry! You don't deserve to have Ichigo Kurosaki in chains up here. You don't deserve to be the ones that get to beat him!"

"Your code of honor, or ethics, or battle, or whatever you want to call it, is obsolete," Ceferino replied.

Grimmjow was growling lowly.

"In case you get any stupid ideas…" Ceferino hit a button and small tendrils reached up from the ground, wrapping around Grimmjow's ankles.

"You better knock it off," Grimmjow said. Energy beams emerged from the wall around Ichigo, reaching out for Grimmjow, but stopping just short of touching him.

"I'm just letting you know that you aren't as in charge as you think you are," the scientist said. "I want to discourage any rash ideas. We are working under orders after all."

The beams went back into the wall and the tendrils released Grimmjow.

Grimmjow was a creature of instinct and right now his instincts were definitely set on "kill everything". He wasn't stupid though. He'd been able to suck it up and deal with having to simper around to that bastard Aizen's orders. He could deal with this…for awhile.

"See ya around," Grimjow said to Ichigo as he left. He needed to think.

* * *

It was a couple of days later that Grimmjow showed up again.

"Let him in," Ceferino told his staff.

"He's too dangerous to have around all of this delicate equipment," one of them complained.

"He still outranks any of us, so put on a fake smile and play nice," Ceferino chided him.

Once inside, Grimmjow made his way to Ichigo, still chained to the wall.

"Ichigo," Grimmjow said, his eyes gleaming. It looked good to have Ichigo up on the wall there.

"So, did you come back to gloat?" Ichigo asked him.

Grimmjow didn't answer, his eyes focused on the cuts around Ichigo's arms and chest, and a large one across his legs. "You didn't have those last time," Grimmjow stated.

"We are conducting scientific research here," Ceferino said.

"You're saying that you cut him, huh?" Grimmjow asked.

"Yes."

"While he's strapped down to this wall, on drugs and in spiritual pressure dampers?"

"We don't want a fight, just data."

Grimmjow was twitching slightly. Ichigo was amused. "Something bothering you, Grimm?"

"Grimm?" Grimmjow turned. He smiled when he saw Ichigo's smirk. "Don't think you can outdo me on the nicknames, Strawberry? Sorry, but that's a game you're gonna lose."

"I'm not sure about that, Grimmkitten," Ichigo said, his smile widening.

Grimmjow cocked an eyebrow at that, his mouth twisting slightly. "Grimmkitten?" he said, his voice slightly choked.

"You looked so cute as a little kitty the last time I fought against you," Ichigo stated.

When Grimmjow left, after a couple more minutes of banter with Ichigo, he was happy. He felt like he should be pissed off, but no one talked to him like Ichigo did, at least not anymore. Everyone was dead and the only people that were left were weak and cowardly. For awhile he had considered taking over the whole damn place, but it honestly felt like too much work. He didn't want to have to deal with all of the morons and weaklings, even if it was just to order them around. So, Grimmjow had remained in limbo. The new management didn't want to challenge him, because even if he didn't want to be the ruler, he sure as hell would kill anyone who wanted to give him a fight (or who wanted to cramp his style). They also couldn't recruit him, because he refused to follow orders from someone who couldn't kill him. So they let him do whatever he wanted, and he ignored them when he came across them.

Maybe I should take over, Grimmjow thought. I am the king. I think though that maybe it's better to be the king without any subjects than a king over a bunch of whimpering fools. If there were still some decent espada around, then it might be worth it.

It would be nice to fight Ichigo again, Grimmjow considered. Plus, I really want to kill those scientists. It's a win-win situation. Gotta get rid of those damn beams though.

* * *

"I noticed you were getting scrawny," Grimmjow said. "I brought some food."

Ichigo took one glance at what was offered. "I'm not sure what that is, but I'm not going to eat it."

Grimmjow growled. "Yeah…you are. It ain't like you're in a position to argue with me right now." He started forcing the food down Ichigo's throat. You need to stay strong, Ichigo, Grimmjow thought. If these freaks manage to break you it's going to depress me to no end.

That's why Grimmjow had come by as often as he could. At first he'd just come by to antagonize the kid, something they both seemed to get a kick out of. Then he'd gotten a little curious about him and started asking questions. What was he, exactly? How had he become a shinigami? Had he fought in any good battles recently? What was it like defeating Aizen? Grimmjow had to admit at being a little intrigued by Ichigo's family. Hollows didn't have families, and if they somehow did, having all turned into hollows at the same time because of a traumatic death, well they usually ate each other. He laughed hysterically when he found out that the long haired redhead shinigami with tattoos was now Ichigo's boss. He got annoyed when Ichigo would talk about some shinigami named Shuuhei all the time.

"Why the hell would you like someone like that? Someone strong like you shouldn't have to chase someone around," Grimmjow said.

Ichigo shrugged. "I love him."

Grimmjow scoffed at that. "Probably just another weak ass shinigami," he said.

"Well, he did kill Kaname Tosen."

"Oh yeah?" Grimmjow grinned. "It couldn't have been that hard though. Still, that guy was annoying."

"Tosen was his captain before he left the soul society."

"Ah, seeking vengeance. That's a nice trait to have," Grimmjow said seriously.

"That wasn't the reason."

"What was the reason then?"

"He needed killing," Ichigo replied.

Grimmjow always got mad when he got there and Ichigo was too out of it to talk. It freaked him out to see Ichigo's head loosely lolling around, his eyes unfocused and his breathing shallow. "Why do you guys have to keep drugging him?" Grimmjow asked angrily, knowing the answer.

"We're doing experiments," Ceferino replied.

Grimmjow had gathered that they wanted to find out how it was that Ichigo was so strong and wanted to learn how to create it in a lab setting. He was part hollow after all. They had even been talking about kidnapping humans with high spiritual pressure and recreating the situations that Ichigo had been placed in. In the meantime, they kept prodding Ichigo, doing god knows what. Grimmjow didn't ask when he came in and saw weird shit poking out of Ichigo's arm, flowing vibrant colored liquid into his veins, or when he saw devices hooked up to various parts of his body. He didn't bring it up with Ichigo ever. Instead he tried to bring food and drink, talk with him a little, and try to cheer him up. Ichigo kept insisting that he didn't eat the type of food that Grimmjow was serving him, but Ichigo was at least part hollow and Grimmjow figured it probably helped more than it hurt.

Really? I'm trying to cheer him up? Grimmjow remembered when he had first come to that conclusion. He had laughed at himself and then became determined to not visit Ichigo again, at least not for awhile. He visited two days later.

* * *

Shit, Grimmjow thought. He looked quickly at the scientists around him, working on flickering screens or standing in front oddly shaped beakers. Shit, shit, shit. Don't freak out, he told himself.

"Ichigo," Grimmjow said again, firmly.

Ichigo stared at him blankly.

"Is he drugged?" Grimmjow asked.

"No."

Damn it. "ICHIGO!" he said louder. Ichigo didn't flinch.

"He's in shock," Ceferino said.

"Damn it, I know he's in shock," Grimmjow growled. "What did you do to him?"

Ceferino shrugged noncommittally.

"ICHIGO!" Grimmjow yelled again. He put his hands on either side of Ichigo's head.

"Don't touch him!" Ceferino said behind him.

"Shut up!"

"Ichigo, hey, wake up," Grimmjow said, peering into those blank eyes. He had always thought he had hated them before, when they looked at him with such intensity. Not seeing that intensity was significantly worse though. For some reason, the emptiness in Ichigo's eyes struck him to his core. It was too much like death, and there was no way that these goons were going to kill him. It was worse than death, because at least death could be glorious. If Grimmjow had been killed by Ichigo in battle, if that had been the end, it would have been perfectly fine with him. It would have been a good end. When he had woken up his first thought was to find Ichigo again, to fight him again. In the back of his mind, he knew that there wasn't any reason to think that the fight would go any different, but he had had so much fun that he almost didn't care. If he was going to die, he might as well go out against someone strong like Ichigo.

"Ichigo…" Grimmjow started going through his conversations with him. "Hey, Ichigo, remember your sisters, Yuzu and Karin?"

Ichigo didn't move but Grimmjow felt that he was on the right track. He felt like Ichigo was at least paying attention to him even if he wasn't showing it. "And your stupid dad, Isshin? You told me about how he'd always attack you? Remember how shocked you were when you found out he was a shinigami?" He paused. "Remember your mom?"

Ichigo was at least blinking more often now. Grimmjow had to assume that was a step in the right direction. He placed his forehead against Ichigo's, continuing to talk about anything that popped into his head about Ichigo's past.

Ceferino seemed to have settled down, which was good because Grimmjow would have broken his jaw if he had approached him right now.

"…and…and there's Shuuhei," Grimmjow said with a sigh. "Your weak ass bastard of a shinigami boyfriend. You guys became best friends and you fell in love with him. He was straight though, and didn't like you, and dicked you around forever. You kept chasing him though, and maybe you just wore him down or maybe he finally figured out that he wasn't going to ever get any better than you, but you started dating. It was just before your one year anniversary when you got here. He had asked you to move in with him, but the fucktard still won't say that he loves you. Any of this ringing a bell?" Grimmjow stopped talking and looked up into Ichigo's eyes.

"Stop freaking out, Grimmjow," Ichigo said weakly.

Grimmjow sighed with relief. His face was still close to Ichigo's. "You're ok?"

"I wouldn't say "ok"," Ichigo joked.

Thank god, Grimmjow thought. He found himself curiously reluctant to draw away from Ichigo, found it hard to remove his hands from Ichigo's hair. He finally backed away. He fought the urge to sprint quickly out of the room. He still needs you, Grimmjow thought. I can't leave yet. Grimmjow got a little sick at the feeling of joy he got at the idea of Ichigo needing him. What the fuck, Grimmjow? He chastised himself.

* * *

It's too late, Grimmjow was thinking as he lay in bed. It's too late for me to run away. Has it always been like this? The feeling that I got when I felt his presence in Hueco Mundo again, was it blood lust, or was it something else?

Whatever, it doesn't matter anymore. There's no point in arguing. Only instinct matters, only will matters, only skill and strength matter. I've been ignoring that too long.

* * *

"Can you believe the idiots here? They almost didn't let me in through the barrier. I'd like to show them what would happen if they did that," Grimmjow said. He paused when he didn't get a response. "HEY! I'm talking to you."

"Mmmummmrrrr," Ichigo said something unintelligible.

"That ain't what I'm looking for."

Ichigo straightened up, his shackles clinking against the wall. "Good morning to you too, you fucking annoying blue haired asshole."

"That's more like it," Grimmjow said with a wide grin. "I got you a birthday present."

"You guys don't have birthdays."

"You do though."

"It's not my birthday," Ichigo said, confused.

"Fine then, Merry Christmas," Grimmjow replied with a grin.

Grimmjow is being even more manic than usual, Ichigo thought with an eye roll. He blinked quickly as Ceferino's arm went flying through the air.

Grimmjow laughed as he cut down the scientists. God, I've wanted to do this for so damn long. You all looking at me like you were better than me, like I was some animal to be appeased and controlled. Guess what? You failed.

He had waited briefly for them to draw their weapons, not that it helped any of them. Ceferino was still on the ground behind him, whining in pain.

"I'm keeping you alive for a little while," Grimmjow said, looking over his shoulders.

Ceferino shot him a look of pure hatred. It was like a balm to Grimmjow's soul…or lack of soul.

"What are you reaching for?" Grimmjow said, walking over to Ceferino's crawling body after finishing off the scientists.

Ceferino reached for a device and hit a button, his face distorted with glee and pain. Nothing happened. He hit it again. Panic began to set in.

"Whoops, is nothing working?" Grimmjow asked. "Maybe ya want to check the power grid to make sure those things are getting juice."

"You…you're too…"

"Too what? You think I can't look up schematics? I'm too stupid to work a terminal or something?" Grimmjow laughed. "Now watch."

Grimmjow used a cero destroy a large piece of equipment near the entrance of the lab.

"No! Don't!" Ceferino yelled.

Grimmjow grinned as he very slowly destroyed the whole damn place. Sure he could have just used one or two large ceros, but it was much more fun this way, with Ceferino screaming like his teeth were being pulled.

"It's all gone now," Grimmjow said. He noted the slight defiance still left in Ceferino's eyes. "Oh yeah, I stopped by the server room before I came here. I hope there wasn't anything saved there that was important."

That was the look that Grimmjow was looking for, utter devastation. He had to admit that fights like there weren't his thing, but that didn't mean he couldn't enjoy it. Ceferino got up and charged at him, his zanpakuto drawn.

"I was hoping you'd do that," Grimmjow said, his zanpakuto sticking out of Ceferino's back.

"I knew that otherwise…you'd just leave me…I'd rather be dead…" Ceferino said, coughing up blood. He slumped to the floor, disintegrating as he fell.

"Gr…Grimmjow!" Ichigo said, shocked.

"Oh don't panic, I got the keys before destroying everything."

"That's not what I meant!"

Grimmjow looked at Ichigo's withered body. The skin hanging where there had once been muscle, his skin shallow and yellowed instead of tanned, his hair limp and hanging down over his eyes. Grimmjow reached over and pushed Ichigo's hair up out of his face. "You need a haircut," he said critically.

Ichigo started laughing, out of all of the things that had he worried about in the past six months, a haircut hadn't been one of them.

"You should probably know," Grimmjow said, as he began to release the shackles that bound Ichigo to the wall, "that this service doesn't come free."

Ichigo winced as his body began to move in ways it hadn't for months. He had no control over it at all. He fell forward as Grimmjow released his hands, Grimmjow easily catching him. "What do you want?" Ichigo asked.

"A kiss," Grimmjow said, not looking at him and still working on removing the remaining bindings.

"A kiss?" Ichigo asked.

"Yeah."

"That's easy enough," Ichigo said lightly. Grimmjow...he was thinking. Grimmjow, did you really do this just because of me? You did this because you have feelings for me?

"You have to mean it though," Grimmjow said. "I have to believe it."

"Grimmjow…" Ichigo said sadly.

"If that's pity in your voice I'm gonna smack you no matter how weak you are," Grimmjow said, hoisting Ichigo up.

Ichigo wrapped his arms around Grimmjow and looked up into his eyes.

Grimmjow choked a little. "N-not now," he said. "When you're better." When you're back to the way it was when we fought, he thought to himself.

"Where are we going?" Ichigo asked.

"I'm taking you to the Soul Society."

"What? But…they won't care that you're helping me, they'll just…" Ichigo protested.

"I know," Grimmjow said. "It's gonna be a one way trip for me. That's ok though, this place has been getting on my nerves."

"Just...take me there and run then," Ichigo pleaded.

"I don't run," Grimmjow said. "I'm taking you to straight to the Seireitei." He snapped his fingers, opening a gargantua.


	15. Homecoming

**Homecoming**

**

* * *

**

_A/N: I came home from vacation and not only got some pretty bad medical news but also found out that my company is closing down. Guess I get to look forward to the stress of unemployment without healthcare again (boo). Anyways, that will hopefully mean that I will have more time for writing, so there's always that. Luckily I'm an optimistic person, so I doubt that all of sudden there will be a slew of depressing stories from me or anything. _

* * *

Renji's head shot up. He paused for a second to locate the disturbance and then bolted out the door.

"Captain, where are you going?" Someone asked him once he got outside.

"Looks like we have some hollows going to crash the gate. I have a couple of things I'd like to talk to them about," Renji said with a wide smile, his eyes gleaming.

"We're not supposed to be on guard…," someone hit the man in the back and he winced, shutting up.

"Let's go!" Another squad member said.

"Woohoo!" Someone yelled, joining in the chase.

The group of Squad 5 members weren't really organized, but they had fought together and trained enough that they automatically filtered themselves into smaller groups as they dashed for the pulsing spiritual pressure that was approaching the western gate.

"Faster!" Renji yelled as he began to leave his troops in the dust. "We don't want anyone to get there before us!"

"Yes, sir!" they yelled, picking up the pace, flash stepping through the Seireitei past confused looking members of other squads.

* * *

"Wha…what?" Jidanbo asked, confused. His hand paused at his zanpakuto.

"I said, leave him alone or I'm going to pound you!" Ichigo said, trying to sound as threatening as possible even though he fully realized he was currently as frightening as a mewing kitten.

"It's ok, it's not like I can't handle him," Grimmjow said with a crooked smile.

"No! Don't even touch your weapon!" Ichigo said to him firmly. Depending on who rushed out first…hopefully it would be someone from Squad 11 who wouldn't attack a man who wasn't fighting back. Of course, the problem would be making sure that Grimmjow didn't fight back.

All of a sudden Ichigo felt a stabbing pain in his chest. He froze, and then his body began to shake.

"ICHIGO!" Grimmjow yelled, looking down at him with concern.

"…I'm…ok…," Ichigo said through his gritted teeth, trying to ignore his lightheadedness.

"You let me in or you're gonna be full of holes," Grimmjow said to Judanbo menacingly.

"Lieutenant Kurosaki, are you ok?" Judanbo asked worriedly. Ichigo obviously needed help, but he couldn't just an arrancar waltz through the door.

"Someone's coming," Grimmjow said, feeling the rushing approach of Renji and his group.

"Ha, you hollow scum…," Renji started, stopping at seeing Ichigo in Grimmjow's arms. "YOU BASTARD!" Renji roared. "ROAR, ZABI…"

"RENJI STOP!" Ichigo managed to get out with a gasp.

"…Ichigo…," Renji said.

"He saved me," Ichigo said. "Thank god it's you here. Please, don't kill him. He freed me and brought me here."

"What?" Renji asked. He held out his hand to stop his men from advancing. "I don't…"

"Please, Renji. Promise me…" Ichigo started to shudder again.

"Damn it, argue later. His lips are blue and that can't be good," Grimmjow growled.

"Hand him over," Renji ordered.

"Like hell I am. The second I let him go I'm probably gonna get jumped. I just want to see him safe; I think I fucking deserve that. You can do whatever the hell later, just shut up and let me get him to a doctor!"

Renji paused for a moment. It was a lot to take in all at once. He was pretty sure that Grimmjow was supposed to be dead, it was shocking to see him hanging out in front of the western gate, it was amazing that Ichigo was alive and here…and it was horrifying to see how truly sick Ichigo looked right now. His mind was still reeling but he needed to save Ichigo, regardless of any consequences. The other captains could go ahead and yell at him later, he had to…

"Fine. Let's go!" Renji turned.

"Captain Abarai…" Judanbo began.

"Blame me later if you have to," Renji said over his shoulder. "Men! Escort us and make sure no one interferes!"

"Yes, sir!"

* * *

Shuuhei stirred in his sleep. He hadn't been feeling very well and had decided to take the day off.

"Ichigo…" he murmured. In his dreams he saw Ichigo, his back towards Shuuhei. "Ichigo!" he called out. Ichigo started to turn.

Shuuhei sat up, his eyes slightly wild. Ichigo…Ichigo was…where? He took a couple of seconds to wake up fully. I can still feel him, Shuuhei thought. He's…he's…Shuuhei jumped out of bed. Ichigo, he's here!

Shuuhei threw on some clothes and was out the door in a moment. He practically ran head first into his captain at his doorstep.

"Kisuke," Shuuhei said. Things had become a lot more friendly between the two of them. Kisuke's dedication to helping him find Ichigo, even going as far as lying to cover up how often Shuuhei was going to Hueco Mundo, had really endeared him to his lieutenant. Shuuhei was still pretty formal in the office, but when the two of them worked in Kisuke's lab or met up at Shuuhei's quarters to discuss search strategies, they always used first names.

"I take it you feel him?" Kisuke asked.

"He's really here then?" Shuuhei said. He had half wondered if he had finally gone crazy and was imagining it. Ichigo's presence felt so weakened that he almost didn't recognize it.

"Yes. My guess would be he's on his way to Squad 4."

"Let's go," Shuuhei said.

* * *

Renji was never more happy with Captain Unohana's unflappable personality then he was when they burst in to the Squad 4 headquarters. She handled the situation with aplomb, raising an eyebrow at Grimmjow's appearance but concentrating on Ichigo's status instead of arguing about it.

Ichigo was drifting in and out of consciousness. He woke up and saw Unohana leaning over him. "Grimmjow…" he murmured. He couldn't see him.

"I'm still here," Grimmjow said, coming to Ichigo's side.

"Renji," Ichigo said. "You never promised me…"

"I'll try and keep him safe," Renji said.

"Captain Abarai," Captain Unohana said. "I take it that this arrancar aided Ichigo in his escape, but you shouldn't issue any promises that you can't keep."

"I mean it," Renji answered.

"I suggest at least putting him into spiritual cuffs. In fact, I insist," Unohana said.

"Grimmjow," Ichigo said, reaching out and grabbing onto him. "Please, Grimmjow…let them…"

Grimmjow frowned. He was willing to fight against the shinigami, but being their helpless captive wasn't really part of his plan. But…he grabbed the hand that Ichigo was holding onto him with. "I'll do it willingly if you let me stay here."

"Stay here?" Unohana asked.

"I want to see him healthy again. If I'm going to have to die for this, I at least want to make sure that it was worth it." Grimmjow looked over at Ichigo, whose eyes were closed again.

Renji was staring at Grimmjow. Why had he done this? Had he really just given up his life and freedom just to get Ichigo back to the Soul Society? That didn't make any sense. The former espada hated Ichigo. In fact, he seemed to almost foam at the mouth whenever he saw Ichigo. The crazy espada seemed to attack Ichigo whenever he got a chance. Why would he care at all if Ichigo lived or died? And why would he care so much that he'd go through these lengths to make sure that Ichigo lived?

Shuuhei and Kisuke walked in. Shuuhei didn't even pause, his zanpakuto was drawn almost the instant he was in the door.

"SHUUHEI!" Renji jumped in front of him as he approached Grimmjow.

"What the hell is he doing here," Shuuhei said angrily in a low voice. As he glared past Renji towards Grimmjow he noticed something else. Grimmjow noticed the glance and smiled maliciously, grabbing a hold of Ichigo's hand tighter.

"Something wrong, scar-face?" Grimmjow asked with an edge in his voice.

"…Don't...touch…him!" Shuuhei said, shoving at Renji to get out him out of the way.

Renji grabbed Shuuhei's shoulders. "Ichigo made me promise to try and protect this arrancar. I can't let you attack him! Sheath your zanpakuto!"

"Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, former sixth espada," Grimmjow introduced himself.

"Why would he ask that?" Shuuhei asked, ignoring Grimmjow.

"Because I saved him," Grimmjow answered for Renji.

Shuuhei met his eyes. "How is he?" Shuuhei asked Captain Unohana, not removing his gaze from Grimmjow.

"I believe he will live, but I imagine that he will not be able to ever return to his previous duties."

"What?" Shuuhei said.

"Why?" Grimmjow asked.

"He is far too damaged to ever be able to fight again. Even walking normally will likely cause him a lot of pain. It's hard to heal scar tissue and many of his bones seem to have been broken and have healed not completely correctly. Survival will be possible for him, but he will most likely walk with a limp and not have full range of motion ever in either of his arms."

"What the hell kind of healer are you!" Grimmjow yelled at her. "Don't say that! Fix him!"

Renji didn't say anything but he was definitely in agreement with the espada. An Ichigo that couldn't fight? That could barely walk? Ichigo as a broken old man? It wasn't something that seemed possible.

"Why are you still touching him!" Shuuhei took his frustration out on Grimmjow.

"Hey, don't blame me. After all, he was gone an awful long time," Grimmjow said, his eyes lighting up as he spoke. "Some memories fade," he added meaningfully.

Shuuhei felt like he had been punched. Ichigo wouldn't…Ichigo loved him, he wouldn't just…he couldn't have forgotten…he wouldn't have given up on him…

"I know all about ya. Ichigo talked about you a lot…at first," Grimmjow added with a smile.

The room was beginning to spin for Shuuhei. He felt like his heart was held in a vice-like gripe, as if Grimmjow held it in his hand, slowly squeezing tighter and tighter.

Grimmjow had to grin seeing the flicker of emotions across Shuuhei's face as he watched the confusion and pain set in.

"Six months is a long time, especially when you're doing nothing except being tortured," Grimmjow said, continuing to dig into Shuuhei. "I was the only one he could turn to, the only one he could talk to. I was the one who helped him survive, who visited almost every day, and who broke him out and freed him."

"Shuuhei," Renji said. "Don't listen to him."

"Aw, shut up, Red," Grimmjow responded. "Mr. 69 here knows that I'm telling the truth. He was never good for Ichigo anyways. Hell, he didn't even love him."

Shuuhei growled, launching himself at Grimmjow.

"Shuuhei?" Ichigo asked quietly, his eyes coming open. He pulled his hand free from Grimmjow, reaching for Shuuhei.

Shuuhei immediately forgot about Grimmjow and grabbed Ichigo's hand. "Ichigo," he said, his voice broken. Ichigo reached out for him with his other hand, touching Shuuhei's face. Shuuhei smiled down at him, his eyes becoming glassy with unshed tears. Ichigo was alive, he told himself. He's alive. He's injured, he's been through hell, but against all odds, he was alive.

Ichigo smiled and then sighed deeply. It was ok now, Shuuhei was here. He could deal with whatever was going to happen now. For the first time in a very long time, he almost felt peaceful. "I'm sorry," he said to Shuuhei.

"What for?" Shuuhei asked.

"I think…I'm not sure that I'm…," Ichigo's eyes were large as he focused on Shuuhei's face. "I don't think that I can hold on too mu…" He started to drift, his hands falling from Shuuhei face. "I'm just…too tired." He closed his eyes, falling back into unconsciousness. Shuuhei looked over to Unohana worriedly.

"You said he was going to be ok, right?" Renji asked.

"Assuming that his heart doesn't stop, yes," Unohana replied.

"What the fuck?" Grimmjow yelled.

Shuuhei clasped Ichigo's hand tighter.

"Might I suggest that there is someone very fond of Ichigo that could definitely help in this situation?" Kisuke said with a cough.

"That human girl," Grimmjow realized. "My whole arm was gone and she just grew it back. I've seen her practically bring Ichigo back from the dead. Get her!"

"Yes, I am speaking about the human Orihime Inoue," Kisuke said.

"She could fix him so that he'll be just like he was before," Grimmjow said softly, his eyes on Ichigo's still form. He could be in fighting condition again, none of this hardly able to walk shit.

"She's a human, it's not as thought you can just bring her through a senkaimon. She needs approval to come as well," Unohana pointed out.

"Well, er, it so happens that…" Kisuke pulled out a sheaf of papers from his pocket. "I kind of had an idea that if Ichigo got back he might be fairly damaged so I already got her a pass. Also, by pure happenstance, I happen to have a converter of my own design on standby, just in case I happen to need to transfer any humans to the spiritual realm."

"Captain Urahara," Shuuhei said, gratitude shining in his eyes. Though they had been working together closely, his captain had never mentioned this.

"Thanks, Kisuke," Renji said.

"Well then, I guess I'll send my lieutenant off to pick up our guest."

"Of course, sir," Shuuhei said. He paused at the door, looking back at Ichigo lying unconscious on the bed.

"Don't worry, he'll still be here when you get back," Renji assured him.

Shuuhei nodded. He sent one final warning glare at Grimmjow, which just made the espada laugh.

"Yeah, don't worry, I'll take good care of him," Grimmjow said with a sly smile.

Fuck you, Shuuhei thought, barely managing to not say it out loud. He left.

* * *

"What the hell are you doing?" Renji growled to Grimmjow as soon as Shuuhei left.

"Ah come on, just having a little fun," Grimmjow said. "Do shinigami not know how to do that?"

"I know Ichigo well enough to know that he might be very grateful to you, but that doesn't mean shit," Renji said. "Shuuhei might be wound up a little but I know Ichigo would never let his attention stray from him even in the toughest of environments."

Grimmjow was glaring.

"So stop playing your stupid game and go get your kicks some place else. You know Ichigo will kick your ass if he finds out you've been messing with Shuuhei," Renji continued.

Grimmjow laughed. "You're all so uptight."

"No one move," Captain Soifon said from the door, surrounded by members of the Punishment Force.

Shit, Renji thought.


	16. Letter of the Law

**Letter of the Law**

_A/N: So for those of you just purely into Shuuhei/Ichigo, you should be warned that Grimmjow has a very active imagination. Anything in parenthesis should be avoided if you don't want into his perverted mind._

_Also, some of you are feeling bad for Grimmjow. Honestly, I was too when working on this story, which is why I started "Demonology", my Grimmjow/Ichigo fic (not related to this one)._

_

* * *

_

"Get out of my way, Captain Abarai," Captain Soifon ordered.

Renji was at a bit of an impasse. He hesitated, wondering what he could say to stop her from arresting Grimmjow.

"You are not needed," Captain Unohana said calmly from where she had been hovering over Ichigo.

"What?" Soifon asked with a glare.

"This former espada has surrendered himself to me. We were in the process of cuffing him and bringing him to a more secure area when you entered," Unohana answered.

Soifon moved forward. Unohana put up her hand to stop her. "Isane, will you please restrain this arrancar with the cuffs I had you get and escort him to one of the secure medical holding rooms?" she said. Isane moved forward, pausing slightly to see if Grimmjow was going to make a run for it.

Grimmjow had been watching the big red haired captain the whole time. He didn't know who this new chick was that walked in, but everyone seemed to be walking on eggs shells around her. Besides, he had more or less promised Ichigo that he would allow them to put spiritual regulators on him anyways. He calmly put his hands out and allowed the tall girl to put the devices around his wrists.

"Your squad does not have high security cells and is not equipped to deal with such a high level prisoner," Soifon pointed out.

"He is my prisoner and we have holding cells."

"You are not allowed to hold prisoners unless they are from your own squad. Anyone who is a criminal is under my domain," Soifon argued.

"He is injured and surrendered himself to me, that means that he is under _my_ domain," Unohana explained.

Injured? Grimmjow thought. Well, I am covered in blood I suppose, but saying I'm injured is going pretty far considering none of it is mine.

"He is a war criminal and belongs in the punishment squad prison!"

"Has is been legally determined that he is a war criminal? I won't allow you to take him until I get documents stating otherwise," Unohana answered.

"WHAT? He was part of Aizen's army, one of the highest ranking members! He's a hollow, not only that but an arrancar and an espada. How can you pretend he's not an enemy?"

"I guess you'll just have to wait for Central 46 to decide."

"Central 46 isn't running yet," Soifon argued.

"Well then, you'll have to wait for it to get to the top of Head Captain Yamamoto's list and await his decision on the issue."

Renji had gotten behind the now bound Grimmjow. "I'm going to have to take you away now, but I'll let Ichigo know what's going on as soon as he's awake," he offered Grimmjow as way as an offer to make him come peacefully.

"Yeah, fine," Grimmjow grunted.

Isane and Renji escorted Grimmjow to the doorway. Soifon held her ground, scowling at the group before finally moving aside to let them pass.

"So, what's up with the bitch ninja?" Grimmjow asked as they walked him down the hall.

"That's the question of the ages," Renji said. "Just try to not piss her off."

"You'll let me know if anything…bad…happens to Ichigo, right?" Grimmjow asked the two shinigami.

"Shuuhei should be back here with Orihime soon, he'll be fine. I promise to let you know if anything happens to him before then," Isane promised.

"Are you my guard then?"

"I'm sure we'll be taking shifts watching you on the video feed, but I will mostly be the one watching after you, yes," Isane answered.

They aren't too bad for shinigami, at least they're trying to hold up their promise to Ichigo and not just throwing me to the wolves or anything, Grimmjow thought.

* * *

"Orihime?" Ichigo said as he opened his eyes.

"…Ichigo…," she said.

"Hey, why are there tears in your eyes?" Ichigo asked. "I'm fine."

Orihime didn't argue the point, she could feel as she healed him exactly how not-fine he was. "I'm glad you're back," she said simply.

"Ah well, I was tired of worrying everyone so I decided to come back home," he joked. He closed his eyes again. "I'm so tired still."

"You have a lot of spiritual pressure to gain back," Captain Unohana pointed out. "I'm not going to let Orihime drain herself trying to fix you. I think we'll take a break in a couple of minutes and start up again tomorrow."

"No really, I'm fine!" Orihime protested.

"Listen to her, Orihime," Ichigo insisted. "I feel one hundred times better already, don't make yourself sick for me."

Orihime hesitated. "Ok," she reluctantly agreed.

"Shuuhei?" Ichigo asked as he began to drift off.

"I'm right here," Shuuhei said, coming to his side.

"Grimmjow is ok?" he asked.

Shuuhei's face got a little tighter. "Yes. Captain Soifon came while you were asleep and Captain Unohana had to step in and claim him as her prisoner to prevent him from being taken to the Punishment Force's jail. He's just down the hall. He's fine, for now at least," he answered.

"He had no reason to save me, I'd hate to have something really bad happen to him because he felt…felt the need to get me out of there," Ichigo explained.

"I know. We'll try our best to figure something out. He's been very willing so far, not putting up a fight when he was locked up. Renji has been talking with Kisuke about what they can possibly do, and Captain Unohana will keep him here until she's ordered by Captain Yamamoto to do otherwise."

"Thanks, Shuuhei," Ichigo said, drifting back off to a restless sleep.

* * *

"Why aren't you happier?" Kira asked Shuuhei.

"I'm happy. I'm kind of upset that Captain Unohana made us all leave though," Shuuhei replied.

Renji sighed and took a big sip of his sake. "I'm so glad he's back. But…but I haven't really had a chance to talk to him. I don't know if he blames me for him getting caught, or if he forgives me for not getting back."

Shuuhei was looking glum as well. Ichigo hadn't really said anything to him at all, at least not that much that wasn't about Grimmjow. That wasn't that odd though, of course Ichigo would want to make sure that his rescuer was doing ok, especially when he was mysteriously gone when Ichigo woke up. Still…Shuuhei still couldn't get the image of Grimmjow's leering face out of his mind, Grimmjow holding Ichigo's hand and telling him that Ichigo had forgotten about him.

Orihime had come with them, with was a surprise but they imagined she didn't want to be alone anymore than any of them did. She seemed to pick up on the wavering emotions of the man next to her. She looked over at Shuuhei. "Ichigo is a very strong willed personality. He's one of those people who never change their mind once it's made up. Just think of when he decided to rescue Rukia, he didn't care at all that he was going to have to go up against all of the Soul Society! Or of when he came after me, straight into Aizen's palace. He's stubborn and has a will like a rock."

Shuuhei looked over at her, meeting her eyes.

"I guess what I'm saying is that if you're worried that he's changed in any way, I'm sure that you're wrong," she continued. "Ichigo is the last person in the world to abandon his friends or…or…" she didn't finish.

Or lovers, Shuuhei supposed she wanted to say, at least according to her blush. He was glad she didn't say it anyways, because if the other people at the table knew he doubts they would probably make fun of him. He had been so wired when he had explained the situation to her when picking her up in the world of the living that he had probably let a little too much information slip out in the heat of the moment. Besides, he thought to himself, she loves him too, or did love him. No, she still does, you could see it when she was healing him when the pain Ichigo must have felt overwhelmed her.

He reached over and wrapped an arm around her. She reddened slightly but accepted it. He almost wanted to offer her an apology, but he could never regret Ichigo choosing him over anyone else. That didn't mean he wasn't sympathetic towards her though. She was a sweet girl and her affection for Ichigo wasn't manipulative in any way.

I don't have any sympathy for Grimmjow though, Shuuhei thought. Orihime would never interfere with Ichigo's happiness while Grimmjow would make a grab at him no matter what the consequences. That smirk…Shuuhei seethed again.

* * *

"There's something that I need to tell you," Ichigo said the next day when Shuuhei visited, after Orihime had been healing him some more. Usually those words wouldn't frighten Shuuhei, but his imagination had been concocting all sorts of very bad scenarios all the night before. Shuuhei wondered if it was because before he had never even had a thought that Ichigo would ever leave him. He wondered if he had been too secure in that. He had his reasons for things, but he had never explained them to Ichigo, had never felt a need to.

"What?" Shuuhei eventually asked.

"I promised Grimmjow that I would give him a kiss."

Shuuhei was a little stunned. "What?"

"It was what he wanted for helping me escape. I knew it wasn't really something that you'd be happy about, but considering what he's given up for me, I didn't think it was too much to ask," Ichigo continued.

A kiss? So then… "So, he freed you just because he has feelings for you?" Shuuhei asked, being much too smart to ask, "oh so does that means that you haven't kissed before now?" which even he knew would make him sound like an ass.

"Yeah," Ichigo sighed. "I wouldn't have even guessed it until he was freeing me either. He seemed like the same psychotically manic blue haired espada as he always was while watching over me. Well, I guess he did really help me a lot of times, making me eat and drink even when I didn't want to, and trying to keep me from getting too depressed, or trying to distract me from the pain of being trapped and being…being…well, having all of that stuff done to me."

"He did that?" Shuuhei asked.

"Yeah, he really helped me a lot of times. I still didn't think it meant anything though, until he told me that he was freeing me but that I owed him a kiss."

I guess I'm a little wrong about Grimmjow. When Ichigo was chained against that wall he could have done a lot of things to Ichigo if he had wanted. Plus, he didn't even mention his feelings to Ichigo the whole time. Then why was he so possessive here? Just because of me?

"He…seemed to know me," Shuuhei gently prodded.

"Ha, yeah, I talked about you all the time. He got so sick of it!" Ichigo laughed.

Shuuhei had to smile at that.

"Obviously I'm not thrilled about the idea of my boyfriend kissing someone else, but it seems warranted here," Shuuhei admitted. He looked at Ichigo's face, running his fingers through his hair. "Damn, I missed you," Shuuhei said. He drew himself close to Ichigo, burying his face into his neck. "Ichigo," he murmured, smelling his lover in the first time in forever, feeling the heat come off of him, the softness of his skin. "You gonna keep your hair long?" he asked Ichigo.

"I'm not sure. What do you think?" Ichigo said with a laugh.

"There's something I want to say to you," Shuuhei said, backing off a little and grabbing both of Ichigo's hands. "Back when we first dated and I knew that I loved you…"

"Wait, what?" Ichigo broke in.

"Give me a second," Shuuhei urged. "I only gave in to you in the first place because I loved you and couldn't deal with running away from it anymore. However, I know that I can be a flake, I know that I can hurt people that I care about. I didn't want to do that to you. I told myself that if I went a whole year and still felt the same about you, then I would tell you so, and then we could…we could…"

"And, do you feel the same?" Ichigo asked.

"No," Shuuhei replied. "I loved you so much more at the end of that year that it was ridiculous. I was practically giddy. I even broke my own rules and asked you to move in with me instead of waiting for our anniversary like I was waiting to say I love you. When you went missing, it stung worse than anything I've ever felt. Not only were you maybe gone forever, but you never knew, never heard me say…say, 'I love you, Ichigo'," Shuuhei continued.

"Shuuhei," Ichigo pulled Shuuhei towards him, but stopped short of kissing him. "I…I'm sorry. You've probably been wondering why I've been a little distant."

Shuuhei didn't say anything.

"It's just that I don't want to kiss you and then have to kiss Grimmjow. I'd rather kiss him and then get to kiss you for the first time in six months and not look back," Ichigo explained.

"I…I understand," said Shuuhei.

"I love you, Shuuhei," Ichigo said.

"I love you, Ichigo," Shuuhei replied.

* * *

This sucks, Grimmjow thought to himself. This is boring as hell. He stomped around his small chamber again.

Well, at least I can make a little fun for myself, Grimmjow considered with a wide grin.

_Grimmjow and Ichigo had escaped the Soul Society and were hiding in the world of the living, cold winds surrounding them and flurries of snow washing across their frigid bodies._

"_We need to get some shelter," Ichigo said._

"_I see an alcove in those rocks up there," Grimmjow mentioned, looking ahead with his sharp eyes._

_It was a full cave, not very deep and fairly snug with the two of them in it._

_Ichigo was shivering with cold._

"_You really ought to let me warm you up," Grimmjow said, wrapping his arms around Ichigo from behind._

"_Grimmjow, we don't have time for your…your fooling around," Ichigo said._

"_Oh I don't know, looks like we have plenty of time," Grimmjow whispered into the back of Ichigo's ear. Ichigo shuddered. "I have to think of some way to warm you up, don't I?"_

"…_Grimmjow…" Ichigo said, leaning backwards into his arms._

"I brought your lunch," someone said, interrupting Grimmjow.

"Fuck you," Grimmjow responded angrily, making the little guy jump.

"S-sorry, I'll just leave it right here!" the kid practically dropped the food and bolted out the door.

Really? I've been bored out of my mind and the second I finally am starting to enjoy myself I have to get interrupted? What the hell is up with that? Grimmjow thought, looking over the food that had been left.

It was probably for the better anyways, didn't that tall chick say that she was going to be monitoring him on video or something? He looked up at the two cameras in separate corners of the room. Oh well, hell if I care, he thought. Maybe I can spice up her day too. He grinned to himself. Let's try this again. He started by taking his clothes off.

* * *

"You're going to be late for the Shinigami Women's Association meeting," Kiyone was saying.

"Yeah, I heard that Yachiru got her hand on a whole bunch of sweets from the world of the living and is going to bring them!" Rangiku pointed out.

"Well, I suppose I could ask Hanataro to watch the prisoner for me, he's on duty," Isane considered.

"Wha…," Kiyone pointed at the screen in front of Isane. "Naked!"

"Wow," Rangiku said admiringly. "Not to say that the hollow hole isn't distracting, but I definitely think I could get over it."

"S-shouldn't we remind him that we can see him?" Isane said, blushing furiously.

"Oh, I'm fairly sure he knows. It's not like those camera's are hidden or anything," Rangiku said.

* * *

"_Grimmjow, I just want to check in on you and…GRIMMJOW!" Ichigo blushed a pleasant red, only a slightly less intense color than his orange hair._

"_Something wrong, Ichigo?" Grimmjow asked with a wide smile._

"_What do you mean 'is something wrong'?" Ichigo yelled, turning around. "You're naked is what's wrong."_

"_Well, I doubt there's something wrong with that. Besides, clothes will just get in the way," Grimmjow replied._

"_Get in the…Grimmjow! I'm not sure what you have planned but…"_

"_Don't you," Grimmjow said, burying his face into the back of the strawberry's head, smelling his hair deeply. "Mmm," he moaned._

"_Grimmjow, don't!" Ichigo said nervously._

"_I noticed you're not running," Grimmjow said, allowing his hands to traveling down the back of Ichigo's body, and then move forward to his hips, pulling Ichigo backwards towards him firmly._

"_Awww," Ichigo moaned as he felt Grimmjow's erection pressed into his back._

"_Again, louder this time," Grimmjow said his fingers almost claw like as they grasped Ichigo tightly._

"_Awww, Grimmjow," Ichigo said._

"_You have some clothing in the way…see, I told you it was going to be a problem," Grimmjow murmured into his ear._

"_Grimmjow, I can't, they're watching…"_

"_Let them."_

Ha, yeah, let that bitch watch this, Grimmjow thought in his cell. Like I care. God, if I could only get Ichigo in here for real. Ichigo…

* * *

"Is he…is he calling Ichigo's name?" Kiyone asked.

"Why are you watching!" Isane said, grabbing her sister and turning her around.

"That's not going to prevent her from hearing," Rangiku pointed out. "And he's quite loud. I wish I could get that into my fantasies."

"Rangiku!" Isane yelled.

"Oh lighten up," Rangiku said, continuing to watch the scene.

"Isane," Hanataro said coming in, "did you want me to watch over the prisoner while you went…"

"OUT!" Kiyone ordered.

"Go away," Rangiku told him.

"DON'T LOOK!" Isane said, panicked.

* * *

_A/N: Haha, nice to have something funny at the end instead of a cliffhanger, huh? Unless you consider this a cliffhanger. Sorry, I guess you'll have to use your imaginations!_


	17. Confrontation

**Confrontation**

**

* * *

**

Ichigo yawned. "Hey, babe?" he asked

Shuuhei smiled at him. "Yeah?"

"Orihime is going to come back soon and finishing healing me, but for now could you go and check on Grimmjow and make sure that he's ok?"

"Er, yeah, sure," Shuuhei agreed, not without pause.

"I know that…it's probably hard talking to him, but try to have a little pity, ok?"

* * *

When the door opened and revealed Shuuhei, Grimmjow didn't let the disappointment he felt show. Instead, he decided to look on this as a good thing. A really good thing. He was happy that he'd enjoyed himself before because he knew now that his cell probably reeked of sex and that he was glowing from his exertions.

"Hey there, pretty boy, just stop by for a chat?" Grimmjow asked, stretching nonchalantly, leaning in awkwardly close to Shuuhei.

Shuuhei ignored the nickname, and refused to step back. "Ichigo wanted me to check in on you."

Grimmjow perked up. "How is he?"

"He's still not fully healed, but he should be soon."

"I'm looking forward to seeing him once he's completely better," Grimmjow said with a wide grin.

Shuuhei froze a little.

Fantastic, he knows, Grimmjow thought to himself with a smile. "Definitely looking forward to it," he reiterated.

Shuuhei didn't say anything.

"So tell me, did you just instantly give up on Ichigo and fuck everything in sight or did you at least wait a couple days?" Grimmjow asked.

"You fucking…" Shuuhei was on him now. He pulled himself back before hitting Grimmjow, telling himself he was above hitting a man who was in shackles. He kind of wished he wasn't though. "I've been looking for him the whole time you dick! I'd never leave him, never cheat on him, never move on while there was even a sliver of a chance that he was alive!"

Grimmjow could tell he was telling the truth and it bummed him out a little. Ichigo seemed like a loyal true blue type of guy, if Shuuhei had been running around on him, even if he thought Ichigo was dead, it would have at least given him a little bit more of a chance.

"So tell me, does it bother you that I'm the one who rescued him?" Grimmjow asked.

Of course it does, you asshole, Shuuhei thought. "I'm just glad he's back, no matter how he got here," he said out loud. I wish he hadn't had to promise a kiss to you to get free, but I'm so thrilled he's home that I almost don't even care, he added to himself.

"Tell me, what have you ever done for him?" Grimmjow prodded.

"What?"

"I know all about you. How you guys got together, how long Ichigo chased after you. Tell me one thing you've ever done for him, one thing you've ever given up for him," Grimmjow continued.

"You think you know everything, don't you?"

"I know that I've given up everything for him. I know that if I die, it will be worth it because he's not chained up to a wall anymore. I know that I've betrayed my entire kind by loving him, and I don't give a fuck."

Shuuhei winced at hearing the words "loving him" come out of Grimmjow's mouth.

"So tell me, have you ever given up one thing in your pathetically pampered life for him?"

"My life has not been pampered…"

"You can't answer me," Grimmjow said with a low laugh. "And don't give me any bullshit about giving up women for him, because that doesn't count."

Shuuhei was trying to get a hold of his anger, but it had been a draining couple of days and his patience was wearing thin. Grimmjow could tell that he was getting to him.

"See, the thing is, you don't deserve him," Grimmjow whispered with glee. "You don't deserve him in the slightest, and I am going to take him from you!"

Shuuhei glared at him. He tried to dwell on Ichigo's words. Pity. Could he pity Grimmjow? The guy was 100% made of asshole, annoying as all fuck, and practically declaring war on him. But…but he did bring Ichigo back. There was no reason for that unless what he said was true, unless he really did love Ichigo. In that case, could he find at least a little pity in himself for the espada in front of him? Maybe, but that didn't mean he was going to go easy on him either. Shuuhei pulled himself up and smirked.

"Heh, you don't even have a clue do you? You've probably never even been in a relationship so it's not like you know how it works. You could try night and day and it wouldn't make a dent between Ichigo and me," Shuuhei said. He smiled. "Thank you so much Grimmjow, for bringing him back to me. I've been lonely and I can't wait to have him around all the time again."

Grimmjow was shooting him daggers with his vivid blue eyes.

"I'll make sure to thank you in my mind the first time I wake up next to him again," Shuuhei said.

"Fuck you," Grimmjow said.

"I'm looking forward to that part too," Shuuhei said with a grin.

"I'm taking him away from you, whether or not you like it!"

"You said I don't deserve him. Of course I don't. That doesn't matter though, because we love each other. That's kind of the thing you're lacking," Shuuhei dug in.

Grimmjow felt that jab about Ichigo not loving him but he was also…didn't Ichigo say that Shuuhei had never said…

"I love him, and there's no way you're going to take him from me," Shuuhei said.

Shit. Does that mean he's told Ichigo that he loves him? Grimmjow thought. Yeah, look at those eyes, the fucker has. Damn it. Damn it!

"SHUT UP!" Grimmjow yelled.

"Enjoy your stay," Shuuhei said on his way out. He felt kind of like a bastard but all was fair in love and war, right?

* * *

"How did go?" Ichigo asked.

"Um," Shuuhei hesitated.

"That bad?" Ichigo laughed.

"How is he, Orihime?" Shuuhei asked.

"Pretty good," she replied cheerily. "They had a team of shinigami working on him last night too, so it's even easier than before!"

He smiled at her fondly. Thank goodness for Orihime, he thought. There's no way to repay her for fixing up Ichigo.

Ichigo was flexing his newly repaired arm with ease. "Mmm," he sighed. "Feels good to be able to move it without pain!"

"Well that's just depressing," Renji said from the door.

"Not anymore, since it's gone though, right?" Ichigo grinned.

"Yeah, you need to get back into the office ASAP. You have no idea how much paperwork you have backlogged," Renji answered.

"WHAT?" Ichigo yelled. "You didn't even know if I was coming back! Why would you just let it pile up?"

"Well, I tried to do some of it but it just made me depressed. Then the stacks of papers made me depressed too so I started sticking them in the filing cabinet. So now basically all of the file cabinets are just full of unfinished and unsigned papers."

"ALL of the file cabinets?" Ichigo groaned. "You're joking right?"

"Um…sure, why not?" Renji laughed.

"Maybe I should have just stayed away," Ichigo said.

"Maybe you can just have an accidental fire!" suggested Orihime.

"Hey!" Renji blinked as if getting a brilliant idea.

"Maybe that could work," Ichigo pondered.

"No!" Shuuhei said firmly.

"Oh come on!" Renji and Ichigo said in protest.

"All done!" Orihime said, slight weariness in her chipper voice.

"Thank you so much, Orihime," Ichigo said.

"Seriously, thanks," Shuuhei added.

"You look a little beat, why don't you take a nap or something for a little bit?" Renji suggested.

"Oh, maybe just a little sleep wouldn't hurt," Orihime admitted.

Once Orihime and Renji had left Ichigo got out of bed, stretching his limbs. "Mmm, nice," he said, flexing his restored muscles.

"I agree," Shuuhei said his arms now wrapped around Ichigo's stomach, his head pressed into the back of his neck.

Ichigo allowed himself to fall back into Shuuhei's embrace. He was also realizing that if he really meant that whole "I'm not going to kiss Shuuhei until I kiss Grimmjow" thing he better get to it, because right now he was thinking of doing a lot more to Shuuhei than just kissing.

Shuuhei could feel the tension in Ichigo, the heat rise off his body. He pulled Ichigo even closer, and kissed at his neck.

"Shuuhei," Ichigo breathed. He blinked. "Um, Shuuhei, can you…?"

Shuuhei sighed and pulled himself away. "Are you going to Grimmjow right now?" he asked softly. He wondered if Grimmjow would still be in a rage when Ichigo got there.

"Yeah, and then you'd better kidnap me and get me home, because I'm dying to lay in my own bed again," Ichigo replied.

"Your own bed would be…?" Shuuhei wondered if Ichigo wanted to go back to his old place or to Shuuhei's.

"Our bed," Ichigo clarified.

Ah, Shuuhei thought, my…"our" place. He smiled at the thought of it, of finally actually having Ichigo live with him. He sighed. Ok, I can do this, I can let go of Ichigo and let him walk out that door to Grimmjow because he's coming right back to me.

It still took a lot of will power to release Ichigo. Ichigo turned towards him. "I'm sorry," he said.

"Don't worry about it," Shuuhei said. Honestly, I would have forgiven you for murdering orphans to get home, Ichigo, he thought.

"Alright, I'll see you a few minutes," Ichigo promised.

Shuuhei stood in the room, alone, with his fists clenched. He tried to not think about what was going to happen down the hall. He tried to not think about Grimmjow's smirking face, about Grimmjow's damn hands touching Ichigo, his mouth on Ichigo's.

"Fuck," Shuuhei said, staring out the window.

* * *

Grimmjow was prowling. It was hard to prowl a ten by ten cell, but he was definitely doing it. Shuuhei…that fucking bastard Shuuhei…Grimmjow denied the fact that Ichigo could find anything attractive about him. The door opened behind him. "What the fuck do you…" Grimmjow stopped short when he saw who was coming in. "Ichigo."

It was Ichigo, looking exactly how Grimmjow remembered him, exactly how he always pictured him in his fantasies (albeit with more clothes).

"You look great, Ichigo," Grimmjow said, admiring Ichigo's repaired body.

"Yeah, Orihime's really something," Ichigo said with a nervous smile.

Nervous? Nervous because he's going to kiss me? Is he really going to do it? Grimmjow wondered anxiously.

"You…have to pretend for me," Grimmjow said quietly, intensely.

"I know," Ichigo said. He walked forward, putting his hands on Grimmjow's chest.

Grimmjow closed his eyes for a moment, laying his hands over Ichigo's, trying to commit every single second to memory.

Ichigo slid his hand up and around Grimmjow's neck. Grimmjow opened his eyes, looking down into Ichigo's. He wanted to smash his lips against Ichigo's, wanted to take him, every drop of him, but he knew that the slower he went the longer Ichigo would have to be there. So he dragged it out, feeling every instant of it. He drew his hands into Ichigo's hair, leaning forward and embracing Ichigo before pulling away slowly dipping his head towards Ichigo's upturned face. He pressed his lips against Ichigo's, savoring how soft they felt, no longer torn apart and swollen. He used his movements to open Ichigo's mouth more fully so that he could taste Ichigo. His tongue darted in, sinking into the warmth and feel of Ichigo. Grimmjow shuddered when he felt Ichigo respond, his tongue running along Grimmjow's, his mouth pressing against his, his hands moving to pull Grimmjow in closer.

Ah, Grimmjow thought, too much. There's no way I'm giving this up. Not to Shuuhei, not to anyone. It's too good.

Ichigo was realizing that he probably should have spent a couple of minutes cooling off before coming in, because between getting hot for Shuuhei a moment ago, the long time it had been since he had been kissed or touched in any way, and the fact that he had been trying to ignore…the fact that he really was attracted to Grimmjow in some way, he was feeling the heat. Grimmjow practically oozed sex appeal in general, and right now he was trying with everything to capture something from Ichigo. Ichigo could feel it. He knew what was behind it, but he still couldn't help but give in to it just a little.

Grimmjow moaned as he felt Ichigo's movements become more forceful, more passionate. Yes, Ichigo, please…

Ichigo's hands were traveling down his back.

Keep going, Ichigo, Grimmjow thought. Don't you dare stop.

He did though. Grimmjow felt the second that Ichigo gathered himself. He felt like screaming as Ichigo pulled away from him, pulled his hands off him. Please, I need more, his eyes begged Ichigo.

Ichigo buried his face into Grimmjow's chest, catching his breath. Grimmjow clung to him tightly, breathing in his hair.

"I should go now," Ichigo said.

"Like hell you should," Grimmjow replied.

"You need to let go of me," Ichigo stated. Grimmjow reluctantly complied.

His eyes seared Ichigo's as Ichigo looked at him one last time before leaving.

"Ichigo," Grimmjow said.

"Yeah?"

"You'll come to my execution, right?"

"You're not doing to die," Ichigo promised him.

Grimmjow looked at Ichigo, seeing determination written in his face.

"No matter what, I won't let them kill you," Ichigo said.

Grimmjow didn't have an answer for that. Ichigo closed the door.

Grimmjow was torn between rage and elation. The kiss had been fantastic, and it had promised at some sort of latent attraction that Ichigo surely had for him, but then he had still gone. Still, Ichigo kept his promises. If he said he wasn't going to let Grimmjow die, he wouldn't. Grimmjow thought about it for awhile before smiling. Surely the Soul Society would try to kill him, right? Ichigo and he would escape, live some place off the radar. Ichigo wouldn't want to drag Shuuhei along for something so dangerous, would he? Naw…it could be…it could be just him and Ichigo.

Grimmjow knew he was stretching, but a small part of him believed it very determinedly. He wondered if Shuuhei were to say, just accidentally die, if that would help things along. He thought of ways of making that happen.

* * *

"Let's go away," Ichigo said as he walked back into the room.

"Are you sure that you don't need any more treatment?" Shuuhei asked.

"I do, but it's nothing they can give me here," Ichigo replied.

Shuuhei didn't need any further prodding, his wrapped his arms around Ichigo and hoisted him up. He leapt out the window with Ichigo in his arms, running across the Seireitei in a series of flash steps.

Just like the first time, Shuuhei thought, and just like right before he left. He clenched his grip on Ichigo. No more. You're not getting away from me again Ichigo, Shuuhei promised himself.

* * *

"Kenny! Kenny, did you hear?" Yachiru asked.

"I heard that Ichigo is back, if that's what you're asking. They told me to piss off when I got there though, that he wasn't even awake yet," Kenpachi replied with a grunt.

"No, I mean that they have an espada at Squad 4."

"An espada?"

"Yeah, wouldn't you like to go and play?" Yachiru suggested.

"Well now, that is an idea," Kenpachi threw his feet of his desk and head for the door. "It's been boring as hell around here!"

* * *

"Thank you, Head Captain Yamamoto," Captain Kurotsuchi was saying. "I assure you that this subject will give us much information about how hollows work, how arrancar are made, and how the espadas functioned. Plus, we can get a good idea of how the current hollow government is run!"

"Just keep him in one piece," Yamamoto warned.

"Of course, I want him to last a long time. He will retain all of his pieces as long as possible," Mayuri assured him.


	18. Consequences

**Consequences**

**

* * *

**

Shuuhei didn't even wait to get to their shared quarters to start undressing Ichigo. As they ran he undid the tie at Ichigo's waist and kissed at his chest. Ichigo leaned back into Shuuhei's arms with his eyes closed, enjoying the contrast of the cool wind washing over his half bared body and Shuuhei warm lips.

"How can you run without even looking where you're going?" Ichigo asked.

"Mmm."

Ichigo laughed at Shuuhei's response (or lack of one).

Shuuhei was fiddling with the ties of Ichigo's hakama now.

"Can't you at least wait until we get behind a door?" Ichigo teased.

"Mmm," Shuuhei responded again.

"I'm glad you're so good at multi…ahhhh," Shuuhei's hand was kneading at his ass, interrupting his thoughts.

Ichigo had almost forgotten how good it felt to actually be touched.

"You know," he said huskily into Shuuhei ears, "I didn't even have my hands free the whole time I was gone. I haven't even been able to touch myself. I'm just dying for you."

Shuuhei was beginning to wonder if he should just break into a storage closet or something because the temptation to rip off the remaining parts of Ichigo's clothing was beginning to get too much for him to handle. He supposed he should just be happy that he had managed to not accidentally flash step them into a wall and had managed to mostly avoid passing by too many people, although he had seen at least one familiar face. He was bound to get some good natured ribbing from Rangiku when she next saw him.

Finally they were at the door, and Shuuhei began to curse the fact that he fastidiously locked the door every time he left. It wasn't likely that anyone was ever going to break in, and all it did was cost him more precious seconds as he fumbled through his key ring.

Ichigo was going to tease him about it but saw a perfect opportunity to get him back, launching a passionate attack on Shuuhei's neck, making sure to hit the areas he knew were the most sensitive. He was satisfied with the growling noise that Shuuhei made as he laid kiss upon kiss along his neck and behind his ears.

Shuuhei managed to get the door open, and made short work of the rest of Ichigo's clothes.

"Door closed!" Ichigo ordered, pointing to the open door.

Shuuhei groaned and set Ichigo down, closing the door. Ichigo shuddered when Shuuhei turned to face him, raw hunger in his eyes.

"Um, remember that I'm just healed!" Ichigo warned.

"You're fine, Orihime fixed you up completely," Shuuhei replied. "As long as you're not using any spiritual pressure, you should be fine." He paused. "Why?" he asked with a wolf's grin. "You scared?"

Ichigo smiled at the thought, distracted just long enough for Shuuhei to very quickly remove his own clothes. Ichigo stared at the man in front of him, ogling Shuuhei's naked body. He could feel the heat in his face and a slight ringing in his ears as his blood pressure rose quickly. He had almost forgotten how Shuuhei's body could effect him, how his touch could drive him crazy. Shuuhei was watching him intently, his dark gray eyes glowing like coals.

Shuuhei was enjoying seeing Ichigo's body flush, the red spreading across his checks and down his neck to his chest. Ichigo's brown eyes were wide, looking lighter than usual in the filtered light coming through the windows.

Ichigo took a step forward, running his hand along the back of Shuuhei's neck, down to his chest, across his stomach and hips. Shuuhei allowed himself to be touched, just watching the reaction on Ichigo's face and enjoying the sensation, feeling the throbbing as his blood pulsed and roared through his body. He gasped when Ichigo placed his hand at the base of his penis and moaned loudly when Ichigo gave it a light stroke.

Ichigo's control broke at that. Moving quickly enough to surprise Shuuhei, he fell to his knees and took Shuuhei into his mouth.

"Fuck," Shuuhei said at the unexpected sudden warmth and wetness of Ichigo's mouth, the thrilling feeling of Ichigo's tongue wrapped around his length. He only let it go for a couple of moments before pulling Ichigo up though. As much as he was enjoying him, he wanted full body contact, to feel Ichigo writhing underneath him.

Ichigo's eyes were slightly glazed now. He allowed Shuuhei to pull of his remaining clothes and lead him to the bedroom. He eagerly sunk into the mattress, pulling Shuuhei with him. The two kissed and rubbed on each other with frantic pacing. Shuuhei temporarily lost sight of his plan the second his skin hit Ichigo's hot body, the two just rutting on each other. He forced himself to stop, gasping for air. Ichigo looked up at him, arms wrapped loosely around his shoulders.

"Just…don't even wait," Ichigo urged him.

Shuuhei was damned it he was going to do that. He had plans for Ichigo and he didn't want Ichigo to be too damaged and not be up for anything else.

Ichigo groaned at the delay, although he eagerly pushed himself on Shuuhei's spreading fingers. His body had gotten unused to it, but he didn't care, he wanted every sensation that Shuuhei could offer him.

Shuuhei was trying to pace himself, but Ichigo's enthusiasm and his own desire to finally be buried in his lover combated with his wanting to make sure that Ichigo was fully prepared. He managed to put in the minimal amount of effort before the sounds that Ichigo was making pushed him over the edge. Ichigo knew of course what he was doing to Shuuhei. He could see it on his lover's face and knew from the past that his being vocal always did Shuuhei in. Ichigo didn't even wait for Shuuhei he just saw the look in Shuuhei's face and knew that he had pushed him hard enough. He flipped over, knowing that Shuuhei wouldn't be able to resist. He was right.

Shuuhei didn't bother trying to stop himself, pushing deep into Ichigo with one thrust. Ichigo shuddered beneath him. He waited laying on Ichigo's back, his arms wrapped around him in a tight embrace as he waited for Ichigo to adjust to him.

"Ichigo," he said. "Ichigo, I've missed you so much."

"…Shuuhei," Ichigo said quietly.

They waited for a couple of moments in silence, just enjoying the closeness, enjoying the strain that they were both feeling. Shuuhei wanted to draw it out longer but Ichigo began to move below him, pushing backward into him. He couldn't take it and began to move as well, forcefully moving with a purpose. The two found their rhythm quickly, long time lovers even if they had been separated for awhile. They knew each other bodies and played to each other's passions. Ichigo was as loud as possible, knowing how much enjoyment Shuuhei got hearing Ichigo call out his name in lust, and Shuuhei held Ichigo as close as possible as they moved knowing how Ichigo enjoyed being cuddled, how he always wanted to have as much connection between the two as possible.

They moved together closer towards their peak, Shuuhei feeling Ichigo begin to stiffen underneath him.

"Shuuhei!" Ichigo called out.

"It's ok, Ichigo," Shuuhei assured him through clenched teeth, encouraging him to come. He was close himself and he knew that Ichigo's orgasm would soon take him with him.

Ichigo felt like his chest was exploding, like he couldn't breath. He shot out powerfully, crying out slightly as he came. He could feel Shuuhei still moving, gasping. Then a couple of moments later, while he was still riding out his high, Shuuhei called out his name one last time before coming on his own.

He felt Shuuhei slightly slumped over on him, breathing deeply.

"God I love you, Ichigo," Shuuhei said into Ichigo's ear.

Ichigo could hear those words ten thousand times and not get tired of them.

The two separated and briefly cleaned up a little before collapsing into each other arms in a deep sleep, legs intertwined.

* * *

Grimmjow knew he was in trouble the second the shinigami entered the room. If the clinical once over wasn't enough to put him on guard, the heavy stench of chemicals and poisons wafting off the man would have been enough. Grimmjow's sensitive nose recoiled at the smell of old blood on the man. Usually it would be enough to excite him a little, letting him know that there was a fellow warrior coming towards him, but he knew that it was most likely the blood of the tortured, and there was nothing fearsome in that. There was something to be feared in that, if one was the type to be scared of things, but there was no honorable battle gleam in this man's eyes. No, he was looking at Grimmjow exactly like Szayel used to, like he was looking at an interesting specimen, at a subject not a person.

"What the fuck do you want?" Grimmjow growled at the shinigami.

"Is that any way to speak to your new master?" the shinigami said. "I am Mayuri Kurotsuchi, Captain of Squad 12 and Head of the Department of Research and Development."

"Uh huh," Grimmjow said, unimpressed. He scratched at his balls and yawned. "So can you get out of here? I'm kinda of tired."

"Oh no, you're coming with me, Espada," Captain Kurotsuchi said. "Nemu, you slovenly creature, get over here!" he yelled.

"Yes, master?" she responded, having been next to him the entire time.

"Collect this arrancar and bring him…"

"I don't think so," a deep voice said from behind them both. They turned.

"Captain Zaraki, this has nothing to do with you," Mayuri eyeballed him.

"Oh yeah it does," Kenpachi assured him. "You see, he's the last one. The only espada that I haven't fought and that is still alive. You ain't doing shit to him."

"Head Captain Yamamoto has given him to the Department of Research and Development for research and debriefing," Mayuri said with anger in his voice.

"Hi!" a small voice said next to Grimmjow. He looked down to see a little girl with bright pink hair waving up at him.

"Uh, hey," he responded, slightly confused.

"Kenny wants to fight you. I hope you want to fight him! He beat the really big espada but he's kinda pissed off because Kuchi-ku didn't let him fight by himself," Yachiru explained.

"Oh yeah? Yammy?" Grimmjow asked.

Yachiru nodded. "Yeah, that was his name. He got really big!"

"Huh, he beat him huh?" Grimmjow rubbed at his chin, looking over at the big figure in his doorway.

"My name is Yachiru!"

Grimmjow didn't respond, just grunted.

"So, do you wanna fight Kenny?" she asked.

To be honest, Grimmjow was feeling pissed off about a bunch of things, and he hadn't had a decent fight in forever. If this guy really had taken out Yammy…

"Yeah, I'd fight him," Grimmjow said.

"Good! Then we just have to figure out how to get you out of here!" Yachiru said happily.

"Child, he is not yours to do with as you wish!" Mayuri said, turning towards her.

"You're not gonna get him!" Yachiru argued. "If you do you'll just mess him up and he won't be able to fight as good! So hands off!"

"I couldn't have said it better myself," Kenpachi said with a wide grin.

"Too bad, because it has already been decided," Mayuri insisted.

"I don't think you're getting the whole picture. You're not getting him. _I'm_ not letting you get him," Kenpachi growled. "_If _you have a problem with that, I'd be happy to set you straight," he added meaningfully.

"You brute, are you actually challenging me to a fight?" Mayuri asked, enraged.

"Well…yeah," Kenpachi grinned. "What'a'bout it?"

"Absolutely not!" Mayuri said.

"Well then, you don't get him, do you?" Kenpachi replied.

Mayuri was bristling. How dare this overgrown manchild force him to abandon his prize? He was sure that Head Captain Yamamoto would sort things out, but the delay was annoying.

"Fine," he said finally. "Nemu, come, we are going."

He paused at the door.

"Don't think that we won't be back for him though, Captain Zaraki," Mayuri said. "And don't think that you can just let him loose and play with him without authorization. He's not going to be much fun for you if you can't get his spiritual compression cuffs off."

Kenpachi waved him off like he would a fly fluttering around in the air.

"He's right though, Kenny," Yachiru said seriously once the Kurotsuchis had left the room.

"Ah, we'll figure it out," Kenpachi shrugged the problem off.

"I might have a solution for you," came a voice from the hall. Kisuke walked in. "If you're willing to listen," he continued.

"You got a plan?" Yachiru asked.

"I'll need everyone's cooperation though. That includes you, Espada," Kisuke said.

"I guess that depends," Grimmjow replied.

"Same here, but I'm willing to listen," Kenpachi replied.

* * *

"What? This is outrageous!" Captain Kurotsuchi said as he read over the documents.

"I don't know, everything seems to be in order," Kisuke responded.

"It had to be you!" Mayuri pointed an accusing finger.

"Oh no! Don't blame me for something I'm totally claiming as my own! Whatever would I do if I incurred your wrath?" Kisuke replied with a smile.

"I hate you so much it's not even funny anymore," Mayuri breathed angrily.

"Well, I still find it funny," Kisuke admitted.

"You do know that I'll be taking this up with the head captain, don't you?"

"Of course. In fact, I think you might find someone already waiting there for you," Kisuke grinned.

"That bastard of a demon…" Mayuri groaned. "I'll kill him!"

"I think he'd enjoy you trying."

* * *

"You what?" Shuuhei was wide awake now.

"I promised him I wouldn't let him die," Ichigo repeated.

"I…understand…but still…What will you do if they do condemn him to death?" Shuuhei asked.

"Same as with Rukia, I won't let it happen," Ichigo said seriously.

Shuuhei was quiet for a long time.

"I'm not going to be apart from you again if I can help it," Shuuhei said. "I won't let you run away without me."

"What?" It was Ichigo's turn to be surprised. "You don't even like him."

"So what? I wouldn't do anything for him, but I would do anything for you."

Ichigo snuggled up against Shuuhei. "You don't have to. I'd rather have you here and know that you were safe."

"Too bad," Shuuhei said. He paused. "BUT don't think that means I'm going to just go along with whatever harebrained idea you come up with. We'll try everything legally we can first, ok? You try everything I say, and then if it fails we'll go with your "attack everyone and hope it works out" plan, ok?"

"Of course."


	19. The Plan

**The Plan**

**

* * *

**

It took a couple of hours for Shuuhei to even begin to start thinking again. All he really wanted to do was just stay in bed with Ichigo for about a week. Even just holding him and being near to him when he was sleeping was better than he remembered it. Ichigo's smell and body heat just seemed to make him sleep better. For the first time in months he slept without a single nightmare, without waking up covered in sweat, trying to stop something unseen from happening.

I won't allow myself to get used to this, he told himself. I want this to always be precious to me. This time we spend together, when it's just the two of us, I never knew before what I was missing in a relationship but this is it: intimacy. Far beyond just sex, just existing with you is something that I can't live without anymore, Ichigo.

Shuuhei almost had to laugh at himself because he knew if he had said those thing to himself two years ago, he would've called himself a sap. More than that he would have assumed that whoever was speaking was lying. Everyone in a long term relationship always said crap like that, and he had never believed it. He had never believed that romantic relationships could be as lasting and as meaningful as friendships, he just assumed that every person he was dating had an expiration date. That might sound cynical, and all his friends called him on it, but it was how he had lived his life up until he had decided to finally give in to Ichigo. That was one of the many reasons he hadn't wanted to get involved with Ichigo. He had considered their friendship more important that what he had assumed would be sex and games for a few months and then flaming carnage afterward, like all of his relationships. To him, deep lasting friendship had been sacred, and the romantic relationships always intruded on that. To be dating his best friend has opened his mind and changed him as a person. He was no longer that cynical person who would see his friends find love, buy them some sake, and joke "I give it three months, max."

Obviously, some people beat the odds. Yumichika and Ikkaku were proof of that at least. But he had always assumed them to just be special. Honestly, they were. He had just assumed that he would never find something as special, which he had been wrong about.

He no longer worried about getting tired of Ichigo, and whether they could still remain friends after the fact. He wouldn't let that happen. Shuuhei had changed from someone who would casually let a relationship end to a fighter. Ichigo wasn't someone he was prepared to ever allow to walk out of his life. He had always wondered when seeing people in bad relationships why they stayed. Although he wouldn't admit it to anyone, he now knew. Shuuhei would forgive Ichigo anything. He wondered if that made him a doormat, but at this point he was too ecstatic to give it much thought.

Soul mates. It was a phrase that Shuuhei had always scoffed at, but he knew what those people were talking about now, the deep connection between two living beings that somehow underscored their entire existence. He no longer considered being with Ichigo as something that was a bonus, but something that was required for the rest of his life to have meaning to him.

Which is why, despite his personal feelings, he crawled out of bed and went back to Squad 4. If anything was going to happen to Grimmjow, he needed to know about it. Ichigo needed rest, needed to sleep and relax. He could take care of things while Ichigo was out of it.

I'll make sure nothing happens to him for you Ichigo, Shuuhei thought to himself.

* * *

"What?" Shuuhei asked Isane.

"I don't know. Captain Kurotsuchi came by and was going to take him away, but then your captain and Captain Zaraki wouldn't allow him and now I'm not sure what's happening," she responded.

Squad 12 was not going to be someplace that Ichigo would want Grimmjow to go.

"Can I see him?" Shuuhei asked.

Grimmjow was pacing. He looked up eagerly but looked disappointed to see it was only Shuuhei.

"You should just be happy I'm not Captain Kurotsuchi," Shuuhei joked, seeing the look on Grimmjow's face.

"I just wanted to see Ichigo again before…whatever…you know?" Grimmjow asked, seeming non-combative for the first time that Shuuhei had seen him. "Hey," he continued, "You take care of the kid, ok? I mean, he's strong and all, but he doesn't really know how everything works yet."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, as much as I'd love to get the hell out of here, I doubt we'd ever just be free to…well, be free. I didn't get him out of that hellhole just to have him thrown into a shinigami prison," Grimmjow stated.

"You wouldn't want him to risk his life and freedom for you?" Shuuhei asked.

"Of course not. You wouldn't, would you?" Grimmjow replied, looking into Shuuhei's eyes.

Shuuhei sighed. It was easier on him when he could straight up hate Grimmjow, but he could never fully hate someone who honestly cared about Ichigo the way Grimmjow seemed to.

"I didn't think hollows could feel happy emotions," Shuuhei pried.

"Well, you shinigami have a pretty skewed view on things anyways," Grimmjow said with a dry laugh. "I bet you don't even consider me to be a person."

Shuuhei paused. It was true; at least it would have been a couple of days ago. "Look, I admit I view hollows just as…trash. But you guys are different, right? The mask coming off makes you more shinigami-like."

"So I only matter because I'm kind of like a shinigami to you now?" Grimmjow asked with a grin.

Shuuhei had to admit that was the case, but he didn't agree out loud. "I…I know enough to know that Ichigo considers you a person, more than that…"

"Yeah?"

"He views you are someone he's indebted to," Shuuhei continued.

Grimmjow sighed.

"So…that means I view you as someone I'm indebted to," Shuuhei finished.

"What?"

"I won't let Captain Kurotsuchi take you to his lab. You freed Ichigo from that type of existence and I know he wouldn't let you linger in some experimental limbo."

"What are you planning on doing about it?" Grimmjow asked.

"Now is our best chance," Shuuhei said. "Everyone still thinks I hate you so they won't be suspicious."

"You're…busting me out?"

"Yes, let's go," Shuuhei said moving towards the door.

"Hold up," Grimmjow said. "Where's Ichigo? Isn't he gonna have a problem with this?"

"He's at home," saying that still made Shuuhei happy, that home was where both of them lived. Well, not both of them for long, not after this. "He's at home and he doesn't have a clue of what's going on. That's fine though, this way he can't get in trouble for anything we do."

Shuuhei opened the door and called Isane.

"Did you need something Shu…" Isane fell quiet as Shuuhei wrapped his hands around her mouth and dragged her in the room.

"I need the keys to Grimmjow's spiritual repression cuffs," Shuuhei whispered in her ears, ignoring her wide eyed stare. "I'm going to let you go and I need you to not make any noise. I don't want to have to hurt you, but I'll knock you out if I have to," he said.

"Shit," Grimmjow said as he watched the scene. "Guess you weren't kidding, huh?"

Isane reached into her Shihakusho and pulled out a key, a small rectangular device that would release the cuffs around Grimmjow's wrists.

"Ok, Grimmjow, when I release you everyone is going to feel it so I need you to be ready to bolt. We'll go out the Western Gate and lose ourselves in the wilds just past it."

"What about Ichigo?" Grimmjow asked. "You just gonna leave him?"

"Didn't you just say you'd never want him to give up his freedom for you?" Shuuhei asked. "What makes you think I'm any different?" He reached for Grimmjow's wrists.

He was surprised to find Grimmjow withholding them.

"As much as I don't wanna die," Grimmjow said. "I'm pretty sure Ichigo would hate me for this."

"If they put you in a more secure cell we might have to fight our way through people, this is the only way were we can get the least amount of other people involved, the least amount of damage done," Shuuhei explained.

"I can't believe you're doing this," Grimmjow said, holding out his wrists this time. "Ichigo painted you as a much more…er…I dunno…responsible person?"

"I'd do anything for him. He's promised to help you and you saved him, that's all I need," Shuuhei replied. "He's safe again and that's what's most important."

"Liar," came a voice from behind him.

Shuuhei turned in shock to find his captain. "C-Captain!" he said, paling. He wondered if there was any way to even maybe get away with Grimmjow now.

"You're lying," Kisuke repeated. "Because the most important thing is for him to be happy, and he's definitely not going to be if you do this." He looked over at Isane. "Did he hurt you?"

"No," Isane said.

"Then I guess you're very lucky I came when I did, before you did something really stupid," Kisuke said lowly. Shuuhei hated when his captain was serious; he was much more intimidating when he wasn't all smiles and pranks.

"I refuse to let Captain Kurotsuchi have him," Shuuhei declared.

"Then it's a good thing that he's not going to get him," Kisuke replied.

"What?" Both Isane and Shuuhei asked.

* * *

"Keep an eye on him," Kisuke said as he deposited a tightly bound Shuuhei into Ichigo's arms.

"What...what happened?" Ichigo was still yawning from being woken up.

"Oh, he was just busting Grimmjow out of jail and about ready to sprint for the border," Kisuke said casually. Shuuhei winced because he just knew that Ichigo was going to…

"WHAT?" Ichigo yelled, dropping him.

"Ow," Shuuhei said as he hit the ground, unable to brace himself because his hands were tied behind his back.

"EXPLAIN YOURSELF RIGHT NOW!" Ichigo yelled at him.

"Er, well…I mean…Captain Kurotsuchi was given the right to hold Grimmjow prisoner and do tests on him. I assumed that was the farthest thing that you'd want for him so I thought the two of us would escape before he was transferred to Squad 12. I knew Isane had the key and she was right there so I just…made her give them to me…and we were going to…leave," Shuuhei got out, finding it increasingly hard to talk with Ichigo glaring at him.

"WHAT, AND LEAVE ME HERE?" Ichigo roared at him.

"Well…yes," Shuuhei admitted. "Both Grimmjow and I didn't want anything to happen to you so I thought…I thought it'd be best."

"IDIOT!"

"Anyways, I stopped it in time," Kisuke said with a wave of his hand.

"What about Isane? She knows what he tried to do, right?" Ichigo asked.

"Yes, but she was surprisingly sympathetic to your cause. I think she has a small crush on her ward, either that or she's a lot fonder of you than I thought," Kisuke explained.

"She's not going to tell?"

"No. Buuuuut, there's always the video feed. They were recording it so it pretty much depends on Captain Unohana."

"Well then go and sweep her off her feet and take her out to dinner or something," Ichigo ordered.

"What?" Kisuke was taken aback.

"Woo her. Now," Ichigo demanded.

"Um, that wasn't really what I had in mind to…"

"NOW!" Ichigo yelled at him.

Kisuke dodged Ichigo's angry flying fist. "Er, I suppose it's worth a shot," he said.

"AND YOU!" Ichigo turned to the prone body of Shuuhei, who was looking up at him helplessly. "I'm really angry with you but you look really cute all helpless so I'm going to forget this ever happened! OK?"

Shuuhei eagerly nodded.

"Now," Ichigo hoisted up Shuuhei, still tied. "I'm going to punish you."

* * *

It has to be said that Shuuhei didn't really mind being punished all that much. In fact, as much as he liked when Ichigo was lovely-dovey he always really enjoyed when Ichigo got mad and aggressive. The sex was mind blowing and he loved following the harsh orders his lover gave him when he was feeling pissed off. Not that Ichigo could remain pissed off after the row of orgasms Shuuhei gave him.

Both lay collapsed in the bed, not wanting to move for another couple of days.

"Thanks," Ichigo finally said.

"No problem," Shuuhei replied with a goofy grin.

"Not about that, you idiot!" Ichigo gave him a light hit in the arm. "I meant about Grimmjow. I know that you hate him."

"Oh," Shuuhei said. "I…I have to admit that I'm pretty jealous of him, and I resent him for being the one who saved you no matter how happy I am that you're home. I don't trust him because to me he's still a hollow. I don't like him at all because he's said he loves you and is going to take you from me. Despite all of that, I know he's telling the truth and I can't fault someone who risked their own life for you out of love."

"Really?"

"And I can't let someone die because they saved you. I know you couldn't live with that."

"No, I couldn't."

"I think this plan that Kisuke has is going to work though. I even got a text message from him saying that it's still going according to plan with Head Captain Yamamoto."

"It's going to be weird though," Ichigo replied.

"No kidding. But if anyone can do it, it'll be Kenpachi. No one will expect it from him, and he's strong enough to make it seem like it could work," Shuuhei said.

Ichigo started to giggle.

"Why are you laughing?" Shuuhei asked.

"I thought you said that we were going to try legal ways first, huh? And didn't you say that my ideas were all harebrained? Then you go and practically try to do a smash and grab less than an hour later!"

"Well…" Shuuhei really had no response to that.

"I love you," Ichigo said.

Shuuhei did have a response to that.

* * *

"I refuse to believe that this is legal," Captain Kurotsuchi said.

"He has filled out the correct paperwork," Head Captain Yamamoto replied.

"It needs to be approved by Central 46," Captain Kurotsuchi insisted.

"You well know that I speak for Central 46 now," Yamamoto stated.

"So, you've decided then?" Captain Zaraki asked with a wide smile.

"I want to see this prisoner for myself first," Yamamoto insisted.


	20. Important Meeting

**Important Meeting**

**

* * *

**

"Retsu," Kisuke said as he walked into her office. She raised her eyebrow at the casual use of her first name but let it go. "What are you doing tonight?" he asked.

"Nothing."

"Do you want to go out?"

"No," she said, looking back at her paperwork.

"Oh come on, just a little dinner," he offered with what he hoped was a winning smile.

"Not interested," she countered.

He was a little flummoxed. I knew I should have brought some potions with me to help this along, he thought.

"Well, perhaps…" he began.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"Nothing!" he swore.

"What do you want?" she repeated.

Kisuke decided to take another road. "You know, I have a new invention I think you'll find useful. It's a spiritual pressure injector."

"I already have those," Unohana said, unimpressed.

"These will actually store the spiritual pressure for up to five years," he explained.

She finally looked up. "With no degradation?"

"It only starts losing it's potency after the five year mark."

She finally appeared interested. Kisuke sighed.

"Just think," he said, "you could store all of the captains' and lieutenants' spiritual pressure for whenever people got injured, instead of having to ask for donations and wasting time when someone is ill. You could store up Captain Ukitake's spiritual pressure from when he's healthy and use it for when he's sick, up to five years."

"I know its benefits," Unohana replied. "Currently our system can only retain spiritual pressure for a week."

"So, what would you give for it?" Kisuke asked.

"I knew you were up to something," Unohana sighed.

"I just want a piece of video and a little forgiveness on your part."

* * *

"Ichigo," Grimmjow said when the two of them walked into his cell.

Shuuhei stiffened a little at the emotional content of Grimmjow's voice. He didn't think he'd ever get used to someone being so obvious about their desire for his boyfriend. Just when he thought he was getting a little better, Grimmjow would do something like what he was doing now, hungrily devouring Ichigo with his eyes, making Shuuhei long to punch him in the face.

Shuuhei sighed, and looked away.

"Someone is coming to talk to you soon. Actually a couple of people," Ichigo told Grimmjow. "I need you to be as nice and as respectful as you can."

"What's the plan this time? Is it as stupid as "let's run for it"?" Grimmjow said, shooting a glance at Shuuhei.

"It will be Captain Zaraki, Captain Kurotsuchi, and Head Captain Yamamoto. The one you want to be nicest too is the old man. Kenpachi probably could care less if you hated him, he might prefer it that way, and no matter what you do Captain Kurotsuchi is only going to look at you as a specimen so you don't need to waste any grace on him either," Ichigo explained.

"Just try to be polite," Shuuhei told him.

"Oh, I'm always polite," Grimmjow said with a wide smile.

"Uh huh," Shuuhei said non-enthusiastically.

"Here they come," Ichigo said in a low whisper, hearing a key at the door. Grimmjow watched it open curiously.

Kisuke walked in, leading the previously mentioned three captains as well as Yachiru, who was hanging off of Kenpachi's back as usual.

"Hi Blueberry!" Yachiru said to Grimmjow with a wave. Ichigo stiffened, hoping Grimmjow wouldn't take offense.

"Morning Princess Tinyfeet," Grimmjow responded.

"Heh," Kenpachi gave a chuckle.

"This is the hollow that saved you?" Head Captain Yamamoto asked Ichigo.

"Yes," Ichigo responded. "He did so knowing that he might lose his life. He turned his back on his own world just to save me."

"Why would you do that, hollow?" Yamamoto asked.

"Because I love him," Grimmjow explained.

That seemed to take them aback.

"Love?" Kurotsuchi asked incredulously. "What a ridiculous concept! You're a hollow, how can you claim to love anyone or anything?"

Grimmjow shrugged. "I'm claiming it," he replied. "If you have a different explanation for why I'd do it, I'm all ears."

"Hm," Mayuri thought it over. "Insanity."

"He seems sane to me," Kenpachi offered.

"Saner than you does not equal sane," Mayuri said, waving off Kenpachi's answer.

"I do not wish to put you in pain unduly, we merely need answers about how things are currently running in Hueco Mundo. We need breakdowns of the current leaders and a map of their operation points," Yamamoto said.

"I can give you all that," Grimmjow said. "I don't owe them anything."

"You will answer all questions freely?" Yamamoto asked.

"As best as I can," Grimmjow responded.

"Captain Zaraki here has an interesting proposition for you. I doubt he figured it out himself, it seems to reek of someone a lot more…meddling…but it is perfectly legal and I'm willing to allow it after you answer our questions and on the condition that you will answer any questions that come up in the future. You would also have to promise to not leave the Seireitei without permission or alone and that you won't harm any shinigami. Breaking any of those rules will make this offer forfeit and I will give you to Captain Kurotsuchi and the Research and Development department," Yamamoto told him.

"What's the deal?" Grimmjow asked, looking over at Ichigo for confirmation first and receiving a nod.

"It's called a Captain's Sponsorship," Kenpachi told him. "Basically I become your legal guardian. You do what I say, live with me, stay with me, and if anything goes wrong I take the blame."

"So what, you'd be my dad?" Grimmjow asked with a crooked smile.

"Oh yay! I want a brother!" Yachiru chirped happily.

"No," Kenpachi said with finality.

"She's yours?" Grimmjow asked.

"Close enough," Kenpachi said with a shrug.

"What would I be doing?"

"You'd follow my orders. Basically you'll be acting unofficially with Squad 11. Plus, you have to spar me whenever the hell I want," Kenpachi grinned.

"You're going to give me my zanpakuto back?"

"Yeah, I'd want you to carry it around at all times too."

Grimmjow looked over at Ichigo, wondering if this was all really true. Ichigo gave a nod in Kenpachi's direction and Grimmjow looked forward again.

"Hell yeah," he said. "Sounds like fun to me. I'm up for fighting for anyone at anytime."

"That is exactly what I want to hear," Kenpachi replied.

"So, what about it, Head Captain Yamamoto?" Kisuke asked from where he'd been standing in the corner.

"I'll allow it," Yamamoto stated. "However, I will be checking in and making sure that everything is going well. Like I mentioned before, I will revoke this right if I feel that I need to."

"Of course," Kisuke replied. Kenpachi grunted. Mayuri looked pissed.

"Well, let's go and get Captain Soifon and start the questioning then," Kisuke insisted, wanting to move things along. "Then we can have everyone sign everything and Grimmjow will be under the care of Captain Zaraki."

* * *

"Come on, get into the party spirit!" Rangiku told Ichigo, who was sitting in the corner.

"Sorry, Grimmjow is supposed to officially sign everything today. I guess I'll be on edge until it actually happens," Ichigo said, sipping slowly at his cup.

"Iiiiiiiichigo!" Shuuhei called drunkenly from the dance floor. "Ichigo! Come here, babe!"

"I think someone wants to dance," Rangiku said with a laugh.

Ichigo reluctantly got up, but soon forgot his reticence when Shuuhei pulled him close to his body and began to dance heatedly. "Shuuhei, everyone is looking at us," he whispered, trying to not get turned on by his boyfriend's closeness.

"Of course they are, this is your welcome home party!" Shuuhei said back, rubbing himself on Ichigo. "You're the star!"

"Shuuhei," Ichigo groaned. "Shuuhei, you're turning me on," he said into Shuuhei's ear.

"Oh no, whatever will I do?" Shuuhei grinned at him.

The door opened and three people came into the room. The room got strangely quiet. Ikkaku, Yumichika, and Grimmjow entered. Ichigo quickly walked over to the group. "Did everything go fine?" he asked Grimmjow.

"Er…yeah…" Grimmjow couldn't help but notice the flush across Ichigo's face, the dilation of his eyes. He was getting distracted by the very physical thoughts that were going through his mind. I just got free, I probably shouldn't jump on him the first chance I get, Grimmjow thought glumly.

"Hey Grimmjow," Shuuhei said, coming up next to Ichigo and wrapping an arm around him.

Grimmjow didn't respond to Shuuhei, just sighed and looked for the booze. Ikkaku saw his glance and took the lead. "This way," he called over his shoulder.

Before Grimmjow followed Ichigo came forward and gave him a quick hug. "I'm glad you're ok," he said.

It was only about half an hour later when the party got quiet again. Something was coming.

"Shit, it's the Captain!" Ikkaku said.

"Oh no," Yumichika sighed. "We'd better get Grimmjow outside before Captain Zaraki decides…"

The door was kicked in and Kenpachi stood on top of wreckage, his zanpakuto drawn. "I heard you were free," he said to the watching espada.

Grimmjow grinned. "Hell yeah I am," he replied, drawing his own zanpakuto.

"OUTSIDE! Fight outside!" Rangiku said, panicking. They didn't listen to her.


	21. The Way Things Are

**The Way Things Are**

**

* * *

**

Ichigo was a little tipsy, having actually been convinced that since it was a holiday he should at least drink "something", "something" for Renji being a lot more than Ichigo could really handle. However, Shuuhei thought that Ichigo was a cute drunk and it happened so rarely that he enjoyed when it did. Ichigo was curled up under his arm at the moment, tracing designs on his chest. Truth be told, it was turning on Shuuhei a bit, but he could hold out for a while longer. He spent his time thinking of things to do to Ichigo to get him to sober up. Maybe a shower that he would sneak in on? Shuuhei had a thing for shower sex. He loved Ichigo wet and lathered up. It had never been a thing for him before, but with Ichigo he loved to see him dripping and naked. He still had his heterosexual tendencies; a pair of breasts in tight clothes would definitely get his attention, but nothing really quite got his attention like Ichigo bending over "innocently" and showing off his ass. He particularly loved when they went to the world of the living to visit Ichigo's family and Ichigo pranced around in those ridiculously tight jeans he favored and t-shirts that pulled tightly across his chest and arms.

The world of the living also had things called "clubs" that Ichigo had dragged Shuuhei to. The first time they both had left the place feeling a little disgruntled, both having received more than what each other thought was the appropriate amount of attention from admirers, but that was Ichigo's fault for picking a wild gay club. The next time they went knowing what to expect and instantly lost themselves in each other on the dance floor. Shuuhei really couldn't believe what was considered "dancing" in the world of the living. He thought what he had done before had been provocative, but he had nothing on Ichigo when he was getting into it. Ichigo practically had sex on the dance floor, almost undressing Shuuhei and rubbing on him in the most erotic ways. The first time they had really danced together like that, Shuuhei had wound up dragging Ichigo to the roof in his spirit form and having sex right there. Of course when they got back their bodies were up to no good, having been aggressively hit on by anyone within twenty yards. He had learned his lesson after pulling his gigai off of some skanky blond chick, not that it hadn't been worth it to be with Ichigo that way.

Ichigo pulled away from Shuuhei to munch on some food that Renji had ordered.

"Hey guys," Ikkaku greeted them, coming in with Yumichika and Grimmjow.

"Heeeeey!" Ichigo responded, waving a piece of celery at them.

Ikkaku snorted at that.

"What the hell is that?" Grimmjow asked, looking at the vegetable with interest.

"Oh, it's called celery. I actually hate it," Ichigo said, calmly chewing on the end.

"Then don't eat it, you spaz," Grimmjow grinned at him, taking away the uneaten part. He glanced at it hesitantly before putting it in his mouth. "It's not that bad," he said. "Seems like it would be better with other stuff though."

"I like mine in a Bloody Mary," Yumichika said. "But considering I haven't found a place that serves them in the Soul Society, I guess maybe it would be best in some sort of dip."

Grimmjow stick the end in one of the sake glasses and took another bite after soaking it. "Still no good," he claimed.

"You know, we should totally open a bar," Ichigo said drunkenly to Yumichika. "We could serve all sorts of world of the living drinks. I bet ya that Kisuke could get his shop to send supplies to us, he goes back all the time."

"That is actually a great idea," Yumichika said. "I've been wanting a vodka and redbull for months."

"You and your sissy drinks," Ikkaku said with a wave.

"Ok, I like lots of sissy drinks, but vodka and redbull is not one of them," Yumichika responded.

"Who do we know that's rich?" Ichigo tried to think. "Byakuya! We could hit Byakuya up for money and start a…a…coffeehouse and bar…because I miss cappuccinos!" Ichigo explained.

"I'm so very sure he would go for that," Ikkaku rolled his eyes.

"Oh my god I miss coffee!" Renji said, jumping in all of sudden. "We definitely need to have a…coffeehouse, bar, and exotic dancing place!"

"Yes, your boyfriend will definitely want to fund a stripping place," Ikkaku joked. "What is it that you guys have been drinking, because I want some."

"What's a stripping place?" Grimmjow asked.

"Women…and men, depending…they got on a stage with a pole and take off their clothes and dance erotically and you throw money at them," Ichigo explained.

"Oh yeah, definitely get one of those here," Grimmjow agreed.

"The more types of booze, the better!" Rangiku said, joining them from another table.

"Hi Rangiku!" Ichigo said cheerily.

"What do you want?" Ikkaku said darkly. He had had a disagreement with Rangiku not too long ago about her keeping her damn hands off of his captain. Whenever she got the tiniest bit wasted she all of sudden was trying to sit in his lap.

"I heard something about stripping so I came over!" she said. "I went to one of those places when we visited the world of the living. It's way better than a geisha house. It was all male! It was fantastic!"

"I bet," Ikkaku replied.

"Lieutenant Kurosaki!" someone said, walking up to the table.

"Hi…er…," Ichigo tried to focus.

"It's ok if you don't remember me. My name is Sasha!" the girl said.

"Er, I'm just a little…under right now. I'm sure I'll remember you later," Ichigo explained.

"Just imagine meeting you here!" Sasha said with a coy smile. "I was so glad to see you…"

Why does this always happen? Shuuhei wondered. People don't hit on me in front of Ichigo. Of course, if I bring it up later he'll say it's nothing.

"Back away, sister," Grimmjow said, forcibly dragging her off by the collar.

She looked flustered.

"Bye," Grimmjow said meaningfully, his voice going in a low growl. She turned and left, looking a little paler.

Well gee, maybe I should try that next time, Shuuhei thought to himself.

"What was that for?" Ichigo looked confused.

Shuuhei wrapped his arm around Ichigo. "You're too cute," he said to his boyfriend.

Ichigo had no idea where that came from but he enjoyed it, snuggling into his boyfriend again. Across the table Grimmjow averted his eyes, deciding to glower at the girl who had tried to flirt with his Ichigo. No doubt in his mind, Ichigo was still his, even if he was in someone else's arm this very second. Grimmjow looked up and found himself meeting Shuuhei's eyes. Yeah, he knows what I'm thinking, Grimmjow thought, looking away and taking a sip of sake.

"H-h-hi," someone said to Grimmjow.

"What?" he asked, looking over the smaller male.

"I-I just…" the man fidgeted, looking at Grimmjow intently.

"He probably wants to know if you're really a hollow and if you have a hollow hole and if you have a pulse and if you breath and eat and etc," Yumichika sighed. It was something they got a lot. On the one hand he couldn't really blame people for being curious, but he was definitely over having to deal with it. He was surprised that Grimmjow was as good about it as he had been. If it had been Ikkaku coming under such questions all the time, there would have been a trail of unconscious shinigami leading to his quarters. He wondered if it was because of the restrictions placed on him, or if Grimmjow had just mellowed out in the last year. He doubted that though, he had seen Grimmjow and his captain fight. After the first couple of buildings got destroyed, Head Captain Yamamoto had ordered all fighting to be done in a special training ground that Captain Kurotsuchi had set up that blocked a lot of their spiritual pressure from leaking out and practically killing people like it was before. Mayuri had been more than happy to set up the structure, burying layers and layers of recording equipment in it, which Kenpachi had found out about fairly quickly but hadn't cared enough to remove. Grimmjow hadn't cared either. If the crazy scientist could get his data without chopping him into bits and drugging him, it was fine by him.

"Yes," the man replied quietly, looking at Grimmjow.

Honestly, Grimmjow was impressed that the man had even had the courage to come over here and talk to him since it looked like he was about to keel over from sheer fear. So he sighed and untied his kimono, pulling it open to reveal his hollow hole.

"Wow," the man said. A small crowd drew around him, looking over his shoulders at the former espada. "Does it…I mean, can you put your hand through it and everything?"

"Yeah," Grimmjow replied, showing him.

"It is sensitive?" the man asked.

Well now, that was getting a little personal. "Yes," Grimmjow answered simply. Now if the guy asked to touch him he was going to pound him into the floor and leave him a bloody mash of bones and flesh for his friends to pick up.

Ikkaku got the vibe off of Grimmjow and looked over at the group crowded around the end of their booth. "Piss off or I'll kill you all," he said. "Or I'll kill you all" was becoming a catch phrase with him really, but the group took him seriously and dispersed without pissing off Grimmjow. "You should probably just walk around naked," he joked to Grimmjow, thinking about how often he had to take his shirt off every week to show off his hollow hole.

"I wouldn't mind that," Grimmjow said with a wide grin.

"Bad kitty!" Ichigo said drunkenly.

Now that was just adorable. Grimmjow would have hated anyone else saying those words, but from Ichigo's mouth they just turned him on. He longed to show him what a truly bad kitty he was. He almost said so but saw the fire in Shuuhei's eyes as he opened his mouth and decided against it. Not that he had any problem wailing on Shuuhei, but Ichigo would definitely get pissed off at him. He knew that from past experience. He had actually been shocked at what a hard hitter Shuuhei could be when he actually got into it, but there was never any doubt in his mind as to what would happen if he were to ever go against Ichigo's boyfriend in earnest. After that he at least respected Shuuhei more though. He could see why Ichigo felt something for him, but that didn't mean he was ever going to stop trying.

"We should probably go home," Shuuhei said, scooping up Ichigo and helping him up.

"Mmm," Ichigo said, nuzzling Shuuhei's neck and then grabbing his ass. "Yup, time to go."

Shuuhei just smiled and waved to their friends as they left the bar.

"One of these days," Ikkaku said, looking over at Grimmjow's strained face, "you're gonna give him up."

"Oh really?" Grimmjow said. "Just like you'd give Yumichika up if he went after someone else?"

Ikkaku sighed. Grimmjow really was impossible sometimes. "Wanna start a bar fight?" he asked.

"Hell yeah," Grimmjow said, standing up.

"No!" Yumichika yelled, not really paying attention up until that point. "Quick, Rangiku, flash them your boobs and distract them!"

"What?" Rangiku asked.

Grimmjow and Ikkaku looked at her expectantly. "It's one or the other," Ikkaku said with a shrug.

* * *

"I love you," Shuuhei whispered into Ichigo's ear as he was sleeping.

"I love you too, Shuuhei," Ichigo said, snuggling closer.

"You're supposed to be asleep," Shuuhei teased him.

"And you're supposed to be up early working on reports, and I'm not bothering you about it," Ichigo said. "In fact," he said, beginning to rub his hands along Shuuhei's chest. "In fact, I think I'm going to distract you from it." He kissed along Shuuhei neck, feeling Shuuhei sleepily press into him.

"Naughty Ichigo," Shuuhei claimed.

"It's like you looked into my mind," Ichigo said with an evil chuckle. "Because I have some very bad things planned for you."

Shuuhei pulled Ichigo towards him. "I'm not sure how I lived without you before," he breathed.

"I'm sure it was very boring," Ichigo laughed.

* * *

_**A/N:** So there we are, all set up for the sequel! Poor Grimmjow is still pining after Ichigo, but I'll be nicer to him in the next fic. And for some of the people being worried, I'm not going to be mean to Shuuhei either, or make Ichigo slutty all of a sudden._

_Thanks to all of you for reading this story, especially those of you who followed it from beginning to end! I'm not sure what I'll call the next series, but I'll probably go with some simple like "Lost Cause: Sequel" of Lost Cause II" just to make it easier to find for those of your not subscribed to me as an author._


End file.
